Killing Sorrows
by FudoTwin17
Summary: This is a spot for one-shots when I'm not feeling happy. Just to get stuff off my chest. I don't count it as a story, but whatever. It's kinda depressing. Sorry. Just lost my goldfish, so . . . yeah.
1. Chapter 1

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I've had a rough day. I was going to write a chapter for one of my other stories, but I just don't feel up to it. Thank you for reading and understanding. I just needed somewhere to write when life gets to be too much. This'll probably be a bunch of upsetting one-shots, but who cares really? I'm just gonna write when I feel bad. Read or not. I really don't care. If someone likes a chappie, they can leave a review for me to possibly turn it into a story, but I don't know. I don't own Young Justice.

A Bad Fall

Dick Grayson shivered. He hurt. A lot. But it wasn't a physical pain, but a psychological one. His chest ached, sure, and his knuckles were a bit banged up, but it didn't matter. The pain he felt was entirely from within. It burned, making his blood boil. He was almost sure he had a temperature despite the extreme cold he was in.

The ebony knelt utterly alone in front of a tombstone. Of course, there were four there that he had come to see. Each had it's own type of flowers resting in front. Lilies for his mother. He thought they would bring out her beautiful, bright blue eyes. Roses for his dad. He always brought roses for his wife on their anniversary. Why change that tradition for a different anniversary? Corn poppies for his Aunt Kayla. She always said she liked them. Lisianthuses for his cousin. He remembered how he'd always laugh merrily before it happened. They just fit him somehow.

"I wish you guys were here." He whispered to his mother's tombstone. "You know, we'd be enjoying ourselves with Uncle Rick and Mr. Haley. We'd still be the Amazing Flying Graysons." He sighed. "But since that happened, well, it's not the same. Uncle Rick hasn't woken up from the coma yet. The doctors were talking about taking him off life support, too. Bruce stopped that quickly, though. I can't help it, though. It hurts. I miss you guys." He sighed, letting out a deep breath. "But even if I could change it, I don't think I'd be able to."

Dick paused, placing a shaking hand on his dad's stone which was right next to his mother's. "I know, I know. It's inhumane, but . . . I don't know. I love you guys. And I want you back, but I've made a difference. I feel like I can actually do something. I miss you, and I know that somewhere someone else is crying over the murder of their own family. If I can help them, that's what I'm going to do. I can't dwell on this all the time, but . . . it's hard not to."

He let a sick laugh pass through his lips. "You know, I dropped all my stuff this morning. I don't know what happened, I'm used to dropping stuff, but . . . I saw you. I heard your voice, Mom. I-I . . . I heard you say my name before you . . . ."

Dick let out a small breath that he didn't realize he was a holding. "I figured I should take time to visit. You know, Bruce has been involved in his work a lot lately. I think he found something on Zucco since he's been there whenever I went near the computer. He doesn't think I notice, but I do. I guess that's his own fault. After all, he did train me."

He let his hand trace the outside of the roughly cut stone. "But if he got something on that . . . that monstru he'd tell me, right?"

"My friends, man, have I told you about them? Well, Kaldur is . . . Kaldur. He's a good leader, way better than I am. He's kind, generous, and careful. But I think he could loosen up a bit." Dick chuckled. "Then there's Artemis. Artemis is a overall good person. You'd love her, tată." He sighed. "She's a great person, kind, and little feisty. Like i said, you'd love her. As well as that, Arty is very loyal. But she's going through a lot. With her family ties and what she's found out about her ties to the Justice League, well, she's dealing with a lot. Plus, Wally had a moment. Goodness. The guy spazzed on her. He's just upset, though. I'm sure a chill pill will sort everything out, though."

Dick smiled to himself, looking up at the dark, stary sky. He wasn't supposed to be up, but he was. And he was letting himself have a moment. "As well as her, we have Wally. He's missing a bit of his usual calm. Ever since the failsafe exercise, none of us have been quite the same. Wally especially. He's trying not to lose Arty, and I can tell he's upset. He's denying everything right now, but that won't last long. As soon as he figures everything out, I can promise you he's going to make a real move on Artemis. Despite what he usually does, well, he likes her. And he's not really into losing his family." He smiled in a genuine way.

"And then we come to Conner. Conner's been dealing with a lot recently. I can see it in his face. And I'm worried. I hacked a few things and, well, I saw. He met with Luthor. He shares DNA with the guy, and with Clark not stepping up to the plate, well, he needs a dad. I hope Clark realizes what he has to do soon. He needs to move, and fast. Before something goes wrong. Conner is quiet, but he's caring and compassionate, despite not knowing how to put that into words. Plus, with Luthor knowing how to shut Conner down, I've got some serious work to do. If we ever have a mission against that nesuferit, then I'm making it my personal mission to keep Conner as far away from that guy as possible." Dick sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have another mission with them.

"Then there's Megan. She's very caring and mother-like. I know you and Aunt Kayla would lover her. She's adorable. Anyway, she's scared. I saw her hesitation when she changed into how she really looks. I know she's not really worried about being bald. There's something beneath that. And I heard Queen Bee threaten her. But I'm going to be there. If she ever does tell Bee something, I'll be there. I'll make sure she doesn't do something prost." He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "And Zee. Zatana has been through a lot lately, too. I've already described her to you as you may remember." He coughed meaningfully. "She just lost her dad." He painfully moved to his dad's stone. "I remember when I lost you. I know it was different with her dad being alive, but she's scared and guilty. She doesn't think she'll be getting him back, although I've been searching for a way to get back Zatara. I think I found a way, too. I was going to give it to her tonight, but it looks like it'll have to wait." He glanced back at a dark van with a man leaning against it, beckoning him to hurry. Dick let out a breath, the mist hanging in the air before him.

"The file is in my laptop at my friend's house in my room. It's under the name of "Zee" and is the last file on the list. I didn't want Bruce to find it in case Fate has any hidden powers or reads his mind or something. But that's where it is. I think it'll work, too. Fate is the worst hero ever. A hero shouldn't take over another person's body. There's always a way to help without taking someone else's rights away from them. I wish I had been awake. Maybe I could've stopped it, put on the helmet instead. I could've stopped Zee from putting it on. You know, Fate almost didn't let Zee go? Yeah, I almost had a heartattack. Then her dad . . . . I hope it works. I won't really be there to see the results, though." He glanced back again at the dark figure.

"I've been taking as long as possible, but I don't think I'll be able to stall very much longer. I don't want to leave with him, but I know I have to. Mom, Dad, Aunt Kayla-" He choked on a sudden sob, leaning over. At that moment, blocking the ground from the loominous figure in the background, he pulled out something from his pocket and burried them at his father's grave. "I love you all. And not just you, but the rest of my family, too. When Bruce gets here, please, give him a sign. Just . . . somehow make sure he sees it. And keep the tech working for when he gets here." He glanced back, seeing the dark figure approaching.

"I have to leave. I won't be back. Please, I don't want to go." He whispered.

"But you will." A smooth voice said from behind him.

"I know." The ebony replied, but made no move to leave. He didn't even make a move to stand. Angered, the man took the boy's arm in a tight grip and yanked him up. The boy grunted, but made no other acknowledgement of the brusing arm. He followed the man obediently.

Slade smiled. "Good boy."

As they disappeared, Dick took one last win in the fact that burried under centimenters of snow there was a small recorder protected by the mask securely wrapped around it. He won.

One last time.

FudoTwin17: Well, that made me feel a lot better. Thanks. Review. I don't care if it's bad or not, this is only on to make me feel better so. Yeah. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys.

Cat: Updating this so quickly?

FudoTwin17: Yep. I'll fill you guys in. At practice for the all school musical, two kids were messing around and I got hurt, and not just hurt. _Hurt. _I've been limping since then from a bad fall included and our director noticed. He spoke with me and I told him who it was that did it. Before this, one of them never really liked me. She once cussed me out for not answering her immediately while the director was talking. So I don't know what she's going to do now that I ratted her out. But right now I have multiple bruises on my arms and leg, a swelled up knee, and have been worrying my head off for whats going to happen. It's times like these that I very specifically need FanFiction. Thank you for listening and even caring. I don't own Young Justice.

Bullying

"Don't touch me!" Artemis stopped, blinking in confusion as the loud, worried voice became muffled and quiet. After a moment of weighing the options of continuing on or trying to find out what was going on, she began to walk again. However, for a second time, her conscience stopped her.

"Hel-" The voice was once again muffled to a point she couldn't hear.

Artemis sighed. She loved playing the hero, but it was so much harder when she was playing Artemis Crock instead of Artemis, niece of Green Arrow. She turned, cracking open door after door until she found what she was looking for.

There were a group of boys surrounding someone-_two _someones. But, beyond the desks and the boy's backs, she couldn't see anything. She moved closer silently, praying that they wouldn't hear her.

"What, crying out for help, circus freak?" One of the boys in the center asked. As Artemis crept nearer, she saw him. He was a teenager, probably a little older than her. He had dark brown eyes and frizzy black hair. With one overly strong hand, he had the other figure forced onto a desk. The boy had wide, dark blue eyes and gelled up black hair. His eyes were darting from boy to boy. Then they landed on her.

For a moment she was sure that they would notice, but his eyes never lost that terrified look and the boys never once looked her way.

"Dick!" Called a female voice from the hallway. The boys, including the small one, froze. Artemis did to, connecting two and two easily. So the kid was Dick. "Dick!" She called again before the voice faded down the hallway.

There was a silence before the scene continued growing horribly worse. "Oh, we don't want that. Boys, do you think there's any way for us to stop his annoying yapping?"

"I got an idea." One more boy with dark dreadlocks and a overpowering smell of tobacco said, stepping forward with a roll of duct tape. He smiled blankly and tore a piece off before securing it around the smaller kid's mouth.

Artemis couldn't believe what she was seeing. The kid only looked about thirteen! There was no way he was any older! He might even have been twelve for all she knew. What was wrong here? She continued to watch, unsure about when she was supposed to intervene.

If she jumped in too early, they might catch her and tie the both of them and beat the crap out of them. On the other hand, if she jumped in too late, the kid would definitely suffer the consequences. This was a bad situation. There was no room for mistake or failure like in so many of the team's missions. She had to win.

"You know, I bet we could have some fun with a few of our toys. What do you say, guys?" The leader asked the rest of them. They all smiled maliciously as the leader pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. Artemis's eyes widened in horror.

No. This was _not _happening. Before she could stupidly jump out of her hiding place to save the poor, trapped kid, though, a hand grasped her wrist. When she looked back, though, it wasn't who Artemis expected.

A girl knelt down right next to her. She had chocolate eyes and glinting fire for hair. She wore the same outfit as Bette always did, but she was different. Her eyes were sharp and knowing. She seemed able and unashamed to get down on the ground to hide from the thugs. The curious girl shook her head and her eyes went to Dick. Artemis couldn't help but notice that they stayed there for a moment filling with rage before being forced back to Artemis.

In that moment, Artemis had no doubt that this girl was the one who had been calling his name earlier so worriedly.

She forced her eyes back to Dick. His eyes were shut as the leader traced his facial features with the knife. "You know, circus freak, I wish that they had managed to kill you during one of the times you were kidnapped. They were probably planning on it, but big oh' bats had to ruin it." He smiled. Right then Dick's eyes narrowed in frustration at the other male. "Oh, you want to say something? Speak, and say it fast. Your voice is annoying." He ripped the tape of Dick's mouth painfully.

At that moment alone, Artemis had so many words for him.

Dick, despite the probability of that tape being ripped off hurting, smiled at his persecutor, "I bet you'd have peed your pants if you ever saw the Batman in a moment of saving me. Besides, you're probably one of those poor, dumb kids who end up on the streets struggling through with heroine and pot until you're put in jail for assault or rape or just plain being creepy."

Artemis's jaw dropped, but by the look on the other girl's face, she had expected something along those lines. However, it seemed to have struck a nerve for the guy threatening Dick with a knife. Thankfully, though, instead of using that knife, the boy threw Dick against the wall. Dick, from the sudden pain of having the wind knocked out of him, leaned over and took deep breaths. His hands seemed to go to his chest, as if he were fighting the pain of a bruised rib or something. Almost immediately, his attacker drove a knee into the boy's stomach, agitating it further and finally causing the boy to cry out in a small yelp.

The unknown girl's hand clamped over Artemis's mouth to stop her from gasping. Artemis's eyes flashed over to her furiously. How could she watch something like this so calmly? So easily?

But Artemis could see it wasn't easy. Her eyes were glistening with furry and the desperate need to do something. Painfully, Artemis turned her attention to the one in danger at the present moment.

The boy put the knife to Dick's neck. The boys hooted and laughed evilly behind them. It excruciating. As a drop of blood slowly began to stream down his neck, the leader laughed. "Do you think Batman's coming for you this time?"

Artemis looked at the other girl. Her eyes, too angry and fearful to allow herself to sit still any longer, nodded. Both girls sprung up from their hiding places. Artemis, feeling that rush of adrenaline rush through her system, growled at them. "Mess with someone your own size!"

And they attacked. The two girls fought valiantly, but in the end with Artemis holding back and one of the boys knocking the other girl out by hitting her in the back of the head with a old text book, they lost. Two boys were securing the girls as their leader laughed and gloated.

"Did you really think that you would save your little friend? You're just a couple of stupid girls. Girls!" He exclaimed, walking over to Dick and squeezing his face in an excruciatingly demeaning manner. "This wimp! I can't see what he's worth." Dick, at that moment, was being held by one of the other boys.

Artemis, doing her best to tune them out, looked back at her friend. Her eyes slowly opened and her eyelashes fluttered.

"-such pretty girls-" Artemis thought she heard. Describing the other girl, yeah, it was definitely correct. With her fair skin and fluffy hair, it fit perfectly.

It was then that Artemis realized that Dick was awake. He was shaking with rage, but once and a while, his eyes would train on the girl and calm down to be lit with new fire. He was not happy.

"-We could have such fun." Mr. Leader-guy said.

Artemis's eyes wandered back to the other girl before noticing the girl's smile. She was smiling maliciously, as if she were about to do something she wanted ended a long time ago. Then, a smile of joy lit her face. Artemis turned completely quietly back to the scene.

And she understood immediately.

The leader stopped, staring at them incredulously before he turned around for his eyes to widen at the sight behind him. Dick Grayson, ignoring the small drip of blood from his neck, somehow looked dark and somewhat scary. He smirked, adding to the easy intimidation. "Let's have some fun."

And Grayson's fist brought the other boy into darkness.

FudoTwin17: Well, it's done. Review please. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys! Well, I thank you all for the support and everything that you've done for me. Anyway, I went to physical therapy and my knee is healing at an accelerated rate and everything turned out alright with those kids, because now they're more cautious and haven't been rude to me since. So I thank you for that situation being resolved. Really, though, I'm just writing from today. My best friend is a size zero, guy-magnet, and she goes through guys like I go through food (painfully). Anyway, for background, ever since I was in third grade, she's had a boyfriend. This year (eighth grade) she started dating my ex-boyfriend and after that it only goes downhill with tales of deception and cheating and stuff, but I have to be there for her, because if I'm not, no one will be. So, honestly, I'm just writing something probably completely against the show. Now, will be Zatanna bashing (I love her so much that I don't want to, but she fits the role so perfectly! TT), mentions of Robin heartbreak and hurt, and-SPOILER! So, I don't own Young Justice.

Heartbreak

Robin took a deep breath of cool, polluted air. This was his home, Gotham. Once, all of the world was his home, but that changed with the death of his childhood. Another time brought with it a newer home. Happy Harbor, though . . . . It just didn't work out. But he supposed it was for the best.

About a year and a half ago, he was friends with everyone there. Really, he still was, but it just felt good to focus on life alone some of the time. He sighed, the warm breath of air hanging in front of him in an icy mist for a moment. His friends would try to console him when they thought he was down and laugh with him if they thought he was happy, but that was the thing.

He was really alone.

He and Zatanna had been good friends for a long time, but, after her dad died, Robin made a real connection. She started staying in the cave more and he was careful only to bring happy, sympathetic emotions with him. It had only been about a month of being there for her that she had made the first move. She had kissed him.

But he supposed that meant more fun.

Robin stood very fluently and balanced along the edge of a skyscraper, a numb smile on his face along with passing thoughts of falling and not getting back up. It would be fitting. Another sigh escaped his lips.

They had been dating ever since. However, half a year ago, he had found something on Doctor Fate. He had taken up the secret mission long ago to save her father, but hadn't found anything. He was a bit more than quick to give it to Zee.

After that, she had been more quiet and reserved. He thought she was going to open up, be happy. Maybe she'd get her dad back, but to his shock, she went into herself. He spent months camping out by her bedroom door for her to just use magic to appear in the kitchen to her bedroom to a bathroom or anything else. It was a long silence.

Then, just that night actually, she had marched right up to him and promptly broke up with him. Really, he couldn't understand really why she had broken up with him. If his dad were still alive, he would take-do anything to save him-to get him back. He admitted that, now that he thought about it, it was stupid to go back into the past and dig stuff up trying to save him without permission.

He could understand it from Zatanna's perspective. In a way, he had violated her privacy and it must have hurt. She just wanted someone to trust-to lean on, but he had tried to bring up the past anyway. He had wanted to explain and apologize, but he hadn't been able to speak. Really, shock had consumed him.

And now there was sadness.

He wished Bats would have let him tell her about his past. He wanted her to know why he did it. And as well as that, he wanted to make sure she didn't feel so alone. It must have been hurting her now, too. He sighed.

There was one mistake.

But after that, he had walked in on her and Artemis talking. He didn't show himself, but he remembered everything perfectly. Zatanna had been crying and Artemis had been whispering soothing things to her and, after Zatanna had stopped crying, Artemis told her that he himself was unreliable. She told Zee that if Robin was willing to hurt her, than he wasn't the right guy for her.

Really, Robin could understand Artemis's point of view, but he had never meant to hurt her. He wanted to help her get her dad back. He knew too well how it felt to have his dad gone. He didn't want Zee to go through that any longer.

Robin let out a deep sigh.

He accepted that it was his fault.

His eyes locked on a robbery in progress. He was swooping down in seconds, saving the day. The robber was alone, but he was holding a gun and a bag that the manager was filling with money. Robin sighed. As soon as the bag was filled up as much as it could be, the man started backing up toward the door.

He didn't even notice Robin.

He turned and ran into an alley. However, that was when Robin attacked. A cackle slipped through the air like a glove might fit on one's hand.

Fearfully, the robber spun around pointing his gun in every direction and kept a tight hold on the bag. Very quickly that changed when two birdarangs hit the guy's wrist, causing him to drop the money. Stupidly and not thinking, Robin didn't make him drop the gun.

His mind was still focused on Zatanna and her dad, not the dangerous criminal in front of him.

"I don't want trouble!" The man's voice ripped through the night.

Appearing behind him, Robin rose an eyebrow. "Seriously? You just ran into a bank waving around a gun and you don't want trouble?"

Unfortunately, Robin didn't think to move when the guy spun around, gun in hand. A shot echoed through the air.

Robin gasped, but didn't make any other real suggestions that he was hurt. Painfully slowly, Robin walked forward. The robber's eyes widened in fear and rose the gun again for it to actually be knocked out his hand this time. Robin, after beating him faster than he might due to the lost need to make fun of his captive, tied him up and returned the money.

Soon, he was back on the roof, sitting against the ledge as he stared at the moon. His hand could feel the blood through the glove. Thankfully, it didn't feel as if any major organs had been hit, but he knew very well that he needed to stop the bleeding and call someone, but . . . .

Bruce was out of town. That's why he had been alone in Gotham. As well as that, Alfred was sick, and he didn't want to strain Alfred, even if he was hurt.

Usually in this situation, he'd call the team, but . . . . Well, Zatanna was there. He was sure his failure had already spread through there and he didn't want Zee blaming herself for his getting hurt. Next to that, Wally would know something was off. Wally always had a feeling when there was something off. And it was painful how true it would be. As well as that, the rest of the team would offer their condolences, and try to baby him. Either way, things weren't looking good.

He sighed, his eyes closing. He had to choose what to do, but he really didn't want to disturb Alfred. Yet at the same time he didn't think he could handle his friend's pitying looks.

Before he could choose, a female voice could be heard above him. "Oh, my-Robin!"

His eyes opened behind the mask to see a figure against the moonlight. She wore a dark, skin-tight suit. She had high-heeled boots on as well. Slanted around her waist was a golden utility belt. She had red hair coming from underneath a cowl that resembled batman's with the white lenses in front of her eyes. In her shock, she had let a dark cape unwrap from around her. On her chest was the gold and black insignia of Batman.

Robin's eyes widened. "Please tell me you-you're not-crusading around as Batman." Despite his obvious want to keep a civilian unhurt and out of the line of fire, his voice slurred.

She knelt next to him. "Apparently it's a good thing considering I found you." She replied, worry still evident in her voice. Her gloved hands went to his side, trying to figure out how bad it was. He hissed.

"I was-was going to call for help." He defended himself. His mind was getting foggy and black spots had begun to enter his vision.

"Come on, keep talking." The girl replied, taking off his cape and folding it to put pressure on the wound with. "Robin?"

"Who are you supp-supposed to be?" He asked, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Batgirl." She replied.

"Bat idea." He stated instantly. His voice continued to show his fatigue. "Bats and I-I haveit covered."

"Oh, really? Then why isn't he here now? Why did you get hurt?" She replied. Her somewhat rude, but scared tone suddenly seemed to ring a bell for the boy she was trying to save.

"League mission." His eyes drooped for a moment before opening again. "And I was th-thinging."

"What about?" She asked, genuine curiosity slightly in her voice.

"Failure." He whispered, eyes closing for just a moment. He kept speaking, though, as if nothing in the world could possibly matter. "My friend lost her dad and I found a way to get him back. I tolded her about it, b-but she didn't want to hear it. I failed to help hur."

Batgirl frowned. "You didn't fail her. You gave her a way to get her family back. You only tried to help her." Her voice was so familiar.

"I betrayed her." He continued. "I shou-should haven't gone behind her back. I know what it's like to be without a dad. I should've-"

"Enough of that." Batgirl commanded. "You did the right thing. And if you were hurt for doing the right thing, then that girl and I need to talk. But first, you're hurt. Where can I take you to get help?"

He gasped as more pressure was put on the wound where he had just a short while ago gotten a cracked rib. "Two blocks. Photo tooth." Batgirl blinked, but hoisted him up. She tied the cape around the wound before trying to help him to the place.

Along the long way to the alley where he directed her, she continuously worked to make sure he was awake. He's lost a lot of blood and she was partially sure he had gotten hurt before that. Very soon, she stood in front of an old photo booth with him.

He stepped in with her at his side to make sure he was supported and, after Robin had typed something into a holographic computer on his wrist, a flash of light took took them away. When her vision had cleared, they were in a large room.

She had just begun to realize that there were a few superheroes staring at her and Robin before her sight was locked on Robin. "Robin!" She exclaimed.

He had collapsed on the floor and, even after trying to get him to say something, he said absolutely nothing. She pulled him up, supporting him on one side as another strong presence appeared on his other side to help him.

"Come on." A male said with black tattoos extending around him. "I shall show you where the infirmary is."

And slowly, they made their way until another male that looked like Kid Flash took her spot and two girls stood in front of her. One was a girl with black hair and a somewhat magician look with gloved hands at the ready while the other was a girl in green with an arrow notched on her bow pointed right at her.

Batgirl put up her hands to show that she came in peace. Really, though, if they attacked, the position she was in would give her a little bit of readiness.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The green girl asked.

"And how did you get here?" The magician added.

"I just started doing the hero thing. I go by Batgirl. And I found Robin bleeding out on a rooftop. He told me how to get here." Batgirl replied cautiously.

"How did he get hurt?" The magician demanded, worry slightly readable in her voice.

"He was distracted and got shot." She paused. "I think."

The two girls sucked in a breath and looked at one another. Batgirl decided that that moment was the opportune moment to strike. "You know, not that I don't like talking to you, but who are you?"

They hesitated, not putting down their weapons (or in one case, their hands), but in the end, decided to answer.

The green girl looked up. "Artemis."

The magician nodded. "Zatanna."

Batgirl looked at them. "When I found him, Robin said something about his failure to help a friend. He was pretty upset. No offense, but I really need to be filled in here."

Zatanna sucked in a breath and looked at Artemis. "No way."

Batgirl waited patiently, but when the other girls didn't say anything else, she started speaking. "You know, he got shot because he felt so horrible. He said that it was his fault. He said he didn't want that girl, whoever she may be, to go any longer without a dad like he did." Zatanna sucked in a breath, one caught by Batgirl easily. "He said he wanted to help. And he blames himself."

Zatanna bowed her head uneasily. "My dad, he became Doctor Fate, which means that he has no control over his body and won't have any until he's released by him. It's already been a year and a half. Robin was there for me and we got together. Then I found out he had been trying to get him back without telling me! And he gave me the key to saving my dad, but I can't use it! Not now . . . ." She clenched her hands. "Robin betrayed me. He didn't care if I got hurt."

"Yes, he did." Batgirl answered. "He got shot! Doesn't that tell you anything? He more than cares. He blames himself."

Artemis lowered her arrow, grief evident in her eyes as Zatanna continued. "He doesn't! He probably did something stupid and just tried to get you on his side by saying stuff! That's what he really does. Manipulate and achieve."

Batgirl growled. "You know what? You. Are. An. Idiot. If you really think that, then fine! I'm going to make sure he's okay since you obviously won't." She pushed past the two stunned superheroes and made her way to the room she thought they had put Robin in.

As she walked, she was sure she heard crying echoing down the hall.

She shut the infirmary door, blocking out the sounds pitiless. She sat down in a seat and watched the boy. He had the top of his suit gone and heavy bandaging around his torso, not where the bullet had pierced. Where the bullet had pushed through, there was a pad of bandaging at that spot and a tube pushed into his arm at a vein feeding him new blood.

She couldn't help but notice all the scars. There were so many of them. So many . . . .

Suddenly, his heart monitor jumped. His still masked eyes opened and he looked at her. Robin beckoned her over. She blinked, but walked over. However, by time she got to the side of his bed, he was shaking his head and gesturing to the other side.

When Batgirl walked over, she looked up to see a camera trained on them. Whatever he wanted to tell her, he wanted it to be secret. She felt her pulse race.

He beckoned her closer and, when she was an inch away from his face, he whispered in a low voice, "Thank you, Barbara Gordon."

FudoTwin17: Well, that makes me feel better. Anyway, bye. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. It's been a rough day and I've only been up since about six (It's six forty-one). In my school, the drama department doesn't matter. If there's a day where school is canceled, we don't do the play or musical the next day. We just don't do it. And today there has been major flooding around my area. Today, we were supposed to do an in-school performance and the closing night one, but since we don't have school, we may not have either. My mom thinks that we'll still be able to do it Monday, but I'm not so sure. Our school doesn't care much about the drama department. Okay, I've ranted enough. I don't own Young Justice.

Addiction

When Dick knocked on the door, there was no reply. It didn't shock him. Roy, on certain occasion, didn't open the door. Most of the time, that meant that he was asleep, was with Jade, or . . . or involved with other activities.

Like usual when this happened, Dick just pulled a pick from his "pocket" (It was really from his belt, but no one could see that) and knelt down. This was getting to be a pain. He had to do it every single time he came to Star City. With a satisfying click, the door slid open silently, just how the boy wonder liked it.

But he made sure to close the door just after entering.

He looked in the bedroom, living room, the kitchen, and the spare room. He wasn't there.

So, slightly disappointed, he made his way to the tiny apartment bathroom. That was where Roy was. The red head was leaned up against the wall, next to the toilet. His dark, brooding eyes were shut tight. His visible skin was beaded with sweat. One leg was straight while the other one was bent so that one of his limp arms rest on it. His other arm rested on the toilet. On the floor in front of him was a needle filled with heroin.

Dick sighed, slowly making his way over.

He reached out a hand to touch Roy's shivering form. His skin was hot to the touch.

Feeling the younger male's presence, Roy opened his eyes. He gave a weak smile with his dazed eyes. "Hey, Dicky-Bird."

Dick made a face. "You know, you really need to stop this."

"Yeah." Roy muttered softly, knowingly, his eyes moving to the needle.

Sighing, Dick moved to Roy's side. Putting Roy's arm over his shoulder, Dick hoisted him up, making sure to keep a tight grip on both his wrist and his side. Roy slumped over, leaning on the small bird for support. It took a minute, but soon Roy had been placed on his bed with Dick standing over him, holding a damp cloth to the other boy's face.

"I wasn't kidding." Dick stated.

Roy nodded mutely.

"Why did you start?" Dick asked quietly. He had his own suspicions, but he wanted to be sure.

Roy let his tired eyes open, wincing. "I'm trying to detox."

Dick nodded. "That's good, but you need help." He gave him a look saying that he wanted the real answer.

Roy just sighed. "With Queen acting like a complete idiot and the League keeping secrets from us, I was just so angry. I wanted to do anything to get back at them. Anything. And then I came across a druggie. He was selling and I just kept thinking that Queen would never let me do this. Not in a million years." He sighed. "Then we found out I was a clone. A clone." He looked up at Robin, pain in his eyes. "All this time that I thought Artemis was the replacement, I really was. And because of me the real Roy may never be found. I couldn't take the pressure and the habit just got worse and worse." Roy let his eyes stare blankly at the ceiling, unable to look Dick in the eye.

It was easy to look at Robin. He had the mask. He was cocky. He was a laugh-it-off sort of guy.

But Dick was an entirely different story. His eyes could convey sadness, pain, and so much loss. It was horrible to admit things to Dick, because he took them to heart and forgave everyone. It was the most guilty thing in the world.

Dick's dark blue eyes, though, were dark. They were understanding and compassionate. He was willing to help his friend. This was a time of need and friends didn't give up on their friends. Never in a billion years.

"You don't have to detox alone." Dick said.

Roy smiled at the kid. "I'm not. You're here aren't you?"

Dick nodded. "But that isn't what I meant. You need professional help."

A look of horror passed through Roy's eyes. "I can't. Can you imagine what the press will say? They'll ruin Ollie!"

Dick frowned, concentrating on how he could do this. "Then we'll check you in elsewhere under a fake name. Trust me. It'll work."

The look on Roy's face wasn't a happy one. He didn't want to do it. He was so scared. The press, the League, Ollie . . . .

"I can't." He couldn't be ashamed in front of Dick when his voice broke. After all, he was a broken man. A scared one. An addicted one.

"Fine. I'll research and see how this works. If I help you, though, you have to promise me something." Dick stated, eyes sparkling with passion.

Roy nodded. "Anything." And he meant it. This boy had saved him so many times. He risked his life for Roy on a weekly basis. He'd been through thick and thin with Roy. And, even after he found out Roy was really a clone of his actual friend, he refused to give up on him. And now he was letting helping him with the greatest thing imaginable: himself.

"You have to promise to start rebuilding relationships. Dinah, Artemis, Wally . . . Ollie . . . . The whole nine yards." He stated.

Roy bit his lip. "Okay." He sighed. "But can we keep this between ourselves? I just . . . I couldn't stand the pitying looks." He stated.

The ebony nodded. "I swear."

Roy sighed a breath of relief. Even though he felt pretty bad, this was helpful. No matter how clammy and hot he felt, it was so much easier knowing the little bird was on his side. So much easier. Maybe he would be okay. Maybe the kid would get him through it.

He would be okay. He could see it in the hopeful skies of dark blue that he found himself staring into.

FudoTwin17: Well, I hope you liked it. No flamers. I'll start crying again. Bye.s


	5. Chapter 5

Cat: She's back.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. I just feel really upset. Along with my allergies, the shows really were canceled. I started crying and saying inappropriate things at bad times, and I hate things like that. The thing is that I was secretly hoping to do the in-school performance anyway, but we didn't. And we had to take down the set today. I started crying while I was doing it. I was so upset. It's just that we put so much work into the show for it to only be messed up. As well as that, I had a lead role and the people at the high school (I'm going there next year) who had leads last year now play the parts of the house and the soldiers in the Wizard of Oz. Some don't have one line. It's just so upsetting. I don't know if I'll ever get a part so big and I don't want to sit realizing that the biggest flood in sixty years in my town ruined my day. It just hurts. Okay, I've ranted enough. I love you all for being there. Thank you. I don't own Young Justice. Once again, this fic is dedicated to Fighter1357. Thank you for everything.

Allergies

"Uh! It's so not-not-" Wally paused trying to think of a word that would help him explain his messy feelings.

"Whelming?" Robin suggested from behind him.

The entire team had assembled in the kitchen as Megan had called them for cookies. To be nice and supportive of her Earthen hobby, they had all come to try her food. Besides, she had been getting better since her first batch of burnt cookies. As well as that, if they didn't eat them, Wally would. Therefore, no harm, no foul.

"Yes! It's not whelming!" Wally complained. "We haven't had a mission in FOREVER!"

"That's okay." Zatanna replied, sitting down next to Robin. "If they don't give us one soon, we'll just make ourselves one. Besides, from what I've seen, you people attract trouble like moths to a flame."

"Sad, but true." Kaldur agreed, hovering over Robin.

Artemis shrugged, leaning on the wall next to the boy wonder.

Conner just stood on Wally's side, wondering if he should sit or something. It wasn't like he was tired or anything.

Then Megan flitted over with a pair of kitten oven mitts and a tray full of cookies. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, good! You're all here!" She set the tray in front of them, letting a delicious smell fill the air. They had been baked to a warm, tan perfection.

Leaning in, Wally started to drool. "Babe, you rock my world."

Conner gave an unnoticeable glare in Wally's direction.

"Hey! Don't eat them all before we even touch 'em!" Artemis exclaimed, snatching a cookie from Wally's hand. She pulled up a chair next to Robin, chewing on a small bite from the cookie. However, it wasn't long before the cookie was gone.

Robin took his gingerly with everyone else. He nibbled on it, but found that it was amazing. He'd never had such an amazing cookie in his life! It wasn't long until he had another one in his hand. "Thanks, Megan. These are asterous."

Megan smiled. "Thank you, Robin."

He nibbled on it, ignoring the itching of his throat. Zatanna leaned up against Robin slightly, seeing whether or not he would pull away. He didn't.

"So, how have your days been?" Kaldur asked.

Megan smiled. "I had the best time! I went to cheerleading practice and it was amazing! I made a new friend. Her name is Emily."

Conner nodded. "It was fine."

Wally smirked, leaning back as if he were a cool kid, but failing as he had three cookies in his hand and one in his mouth. "I dumbfounded another girl with my wonderfulness."

Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. "Yeah, right. You probably just scared her so badly that she couldn't speak." Before Wally could respond, Artemis burst into laughter. In a moment, everyone (but Wally) had joined in. Robin rubbed his throat uncomfortably.

"Oh? Well if I'm so bad, why don't you tell us about your day at school?" Wally dared the other boy.

Robin simply looked at him. "It was fine. No details. Bats would have my head."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Well, I got a date to our school dance." Her eyes flitted to Wally, who had choked on his cookie at the sentence.

"What? Who?" Wally demanded, forgetting entirely about the cookies in his hand.

She smirked. "Why? You jealous?" Her dark eyes glittered mysteriously.

Wally's eyes widened. He leaned back and went back to eating. "No way. Why on earth would I be jealous of some poor guy who probably got forced to going to the dance with you, farty-Arty?"

Before said girl could march over and choke the living life out of the speedster, Zatanna spoke up. "I had a good day. I got out of doing the running the rest of my PE class were doing, too." She smiled, fondly thinking of the boys drenched in sweat.

Robin started coughing, slightly. He, however, easily sat back up and acted as if it had never happened. Zatanna glanced back worriedly.

"I spent my day in Atlantis with my king." Kaldur said.

"Cool." Artemis said. "What's it like underwater?"

"You know." Wally retorted, showing off the chewed cookie in his mouth. "It's underwatery."

Robin's hand went up to scratch the side of his mouth after he took another bite of his cookie. His mouth felt dry even as he spoke. "Underwatery? How imaginative." To Wally's dismay, Zatanna and Artemis both let out slight bits of laughter.

That's when Wally noticed it, while he was glaring at Robin. His hand was at his throat and the side of his mouth was slightly red.

Wally blinked. "Dude, are you wearing lipstick?"

"What?" Robin asked, setting down the cookie to stare at Wally incredulously.

"Lipstick. Are you?" He repeated.

Robin frowned. "No." He just stood when he started coughing again and had to lean on the table for support. However, instead of stopping immediately, he collapsed onto his knees, throat burning.

"Robin!" Zatanna exclaimed, getting on her knees beside him.

Robin looked up at Megan, coughing. Between coughs, he managed to get out a small question. "Wha-What did . . . . What are in th-the cookie-s?"

Megan, shaking from head to toe, frowned. "I-I-Chocolate, sugar, uh, p-peanuts-"

"Peanuts!" Robin's eyes widened behind the sunglasses before he fell onto his back and pulled up his sweatshirt to reveal his belt. His hands were shaking too hard to grab what he needed though. The entire team assembled worriedly beside him.

"Zatann-na, third belt-lef-left-" Then he started coughing too hard for them to understand. Fearfully, Zatanna fumbled with the pocket, trying to open it.

"He's not breathing!" Kaldur exclaimed, opening his friends mouth as if to give him more open room or ability to breathe. The entire team was shocked to see swelling and how red it was, in some spots bleeding from his bad coughing fits.

Zatanna pulled out a EpiPen. Immediately, she understood. After uncapping it, she stabbed it into his leg through his skinny jeans. She flinched at the rough feel of pulling it out of his leg. After a moment, waiting for some recognition that he was breathing, the boy groaned, turning his head. The team sighed in relief. Conner picked him up, leaving the rest of the team behind as he headed toward the infirmary.

. . .

When Robin opened his eyes, Megan was sitting right next to him. Blinking, he looked around. He was in the infirmary (even if he could hardly remember what had happened, he'd been in there enough times to recognize it) and he had four blankets pulled up to his chin. He had a feeling that was Conner's fault.

His eyes went to the resident Martian. She was slumped over on his bed.

But why? Usually when he got hurt, Wally or Zee were the ones by his bedside. He supposed they left to sleep or something. But that didn't answer the question.

She let out a little moan, blinking and looking up at him as he repositioned himself so that he wasn't crushed under the blankets. Seeing him, she blinked. Wondering if she had mentally died or zoned out, he waved. "Hi."

Then her eyes teared up and she launched herself at him. He could feel her hiccups and sobs on his shoulder. "I-I'm so-sorr-y! I-I shoul-d have st-noticed! I'm-" At that point her sobs were too horrible to understand what she was saying.

He frowned, knowing he couldn't get out of the hug if he wanted to. Okay, what happened? He had a rough time in Gotham, but that couldn't have been it since she was acting so badly. It must have been here. He had been in the kitchen. Everyone was there to taste her cookies-

His eyes widened, realizing what happened. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's okay, Megan. You couldn't have known."

"Bu-But-"

"No buts." He said moving her so that he could look her in the eye through his sunglasses. "You didn't know. It's not your fault." She looked like she was going to burst into another volley of tears. He couldn't have that. "Besides, secretly I like peanut butter. Those were the best cookies I've ever had." Really, he loved Alfred, but the peanut butter was too amazing. "It's okay. But other than that whole ordeal, I really think that your cooking has improved."

She laughed, whipping away her tears the best she could. She didn't want to cry, but it was so hard not to. She had caused the entire problem.

Seeing Megan's doubt, Robin rubbed her shoulder. "You know, you weren't the first to make that mistake."

Megan looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Realizing he had caught her attention, he began to tell her the stories. "You see, Batman and I had just been getting adjusted to each other and he had brought me a protein bar. It was full of nuts, peanuts included. He freaked out." He smiled to himself. "And then, my second year as Robin, Flash and Hawkman were watching me for Batman and Flash made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't realize it was peanut butter until I was a third of the way into the sandwich! Flash got beat up by the Batman about a week later in training." This time Megan laughed. "Then, my third year as Robin, I was at a party and they were serving brownies with peanuts in them. That didn't end so well." He smirked. It was rather ironic that a circus kid with a stuffed elephant named Peanut was allergic to peanuts. "Oh, and just last year-" He caught himself. "Never mind. Too scary for you. You don't want to hear it."

"Yes, we do!" Said a very excited voice from the doorway. He watched as the rest of the team, including Kid Flash who had said that, filed in and sat around him.

"Um, not a good story, guys." Robin disagreed.

"We're heroes." Artemis pointed out. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Conner nodded in agreement.

Zatanna touched his arm encouragingly.

Robin looked around at the team uncomfortably.

Kaldur saw his face. "If Robin does-"

"Fine." Robin interrupted. "But you can't interrupt and you have to promise never to mention it. Ever."

Kaldur blinked. "Robin, you do not if you don't want to-"

"It's okay, Kal. Besides, I know you want to know too." Robin smirked. They were quiet, waiting for the story. "Okay. It starts like this . . . ."

FudoTwin17: And I end it. If you review, I'll give you the story next time I update this story. Honestly, though, now that I've written this, I'm all giddy. It's creepy. Okay, bye guys. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I wasn't planning on updating this in a while (hoping that nothing big would happen), but today I realized that my knee was swelling up again. That's really, really bad. The entire day I was freaking out it was so bad. I started limping again and everything. Plus, I didn't have the brace, not good at all. Plus, I think I'm sick or have some food poisoning or something. It's bad as well. And on top of that, my sister is making me angry. She acts like she's God and like me and my parents should bow down to her. When I told her straight out that she wasn't any better than the rest of the human race, she slapped me and claimed that I should learn my place. She has gotten on my last nerve, and she also said that I should stay away from Superheroes, because they make me "forget who's above me" and crap. So, I'm updating to relieve the stress. Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reviewing. Thank you to Alex Skywalker, Mixxi, The Strong Silver Flower, Batmanfan2400, PrincessLazyPants, Cunningham0208487, WriteOnForever, Fighter1357, Robin Fan Forever, Aranel43, dreamwritergoddess, Emarie, and InvisibleNinja1234. Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! It makes my life so much easier.

The Story

_ A twelve year old Robin cackled as he jumped from building to building. He was enjoying patrol too much for his own good, but that didn't stop him. This was his life. This was his job and it was what he wanted to do._

_ He could hear the hum of the Batmobile from below him. They were on their way to a site that the Joker had been sighted stealing a number of crates. For the Joker, that was odd, but the dynamic duo went anyway, doing their job._

_ It wasn't long before the two had made it to the storage facility. Robin dropped down beside Batman, nodding in understanding when Batman gave him a look. He went to the roof quietly, ready to bust in as soon as Batman gave the signal._

Megan frowned. "How did you know what he meant?"

"It's batspeak." Wally answered for Robin. "Go on."

Robin glared at Wally, knowing that Megan wouldn't be able to handle it at that moment. He didn't really expect them to be quiet all the way through, but at least they were being quieter than they might have been had he not told them not to. He began again.

_Finding a window on the roof that he could use to see the signal and enter though, Robin watched and waited. The Joker was laughing and talking to Harley-_

"Who's Harley?" Conner interrupted curiously.

Before anyone else answered, Robin quickly replied. "She's the Joker's girlfriend. She's a little more sane than the Joker and has an accent."

"Like this!" Wally said, gaining strange looks.

_"I can't wait 'till Bats and the boy blunder get here!" The Joker said excitedly, examining a body on the floor. It was a young man with a cell in his hand. Robin figured that the call was fake and he had just forced the guy to call and killed him afterward. Which brought up the question of what they were really doing there._

_ But Robin didn't question it too much as Batman had just sent the signal, a flash of his cape._

_ "I just can't wait! Think we'll have fun, Mr. J?" Harley asked._

_ "Of course, my little clown! We'll have the best time in the world!" Then the Joker laughed, moving over to grab her hand. She sighed in an overly romantic way._

_ Quietly, Robin slipped in, moving through the rafters and waiting for Batman to make the first move. And indeed he did. A batarang flew from his mentor's hand and hit the Joker. He turned, smiling his signature, insane smile with a touch of laughter in his cruel eyes. "Hey, Batsie! Long time no see!"_

_ Robin let out a cackle as he launched himself through the air and landed next to his mentor as they stepped into the light._

_ "Finally!" Harley smiled. "You show yourselves!" She let out a little giggle, smiling at the Joker. "Now, boss?"_

_ The Joker smiled. "Go ahead, Harley!"_

_ The room filled with a dim green fog. He and Batman managed to get out their gas masks, but not in time to save them from it. The last thing Robin remembered was laying there and hearing the Joker ask, "Why so serious?"_

Kaldur stared at him in shock. "What happened after this?"

Megan leaned against Conner in fear and stared wide-eyed at Robin. "Yes. We need to know what happened to you!"

Robin smiled politely at her. "You know I came out all right."

He locked eyes with Wally whose own green pupils were far away in a land of no hurt or pain, where he hadn't heard that story or thought about what might have happened if he were there. He looked upset, mind going back to how Robin was after that day, denying when he was hurt or how he thought.

Robin sighed, continuing.

_When the twelve year old opened his eyes, he was elsewhere. He didn't recognize where, but the room he was in was spacious, had one entrance and exit, very dull, cracked walls, and was filled with toys-but not the toys that children would play with. No, they were different._

_ They were the Joker's toys. _

_ And he, tied up on a table was now one of them._

_ "Mister J! He's waking up!" Harley exclaimed, her smile brilliant and awkward against her pure white makeup._

_ Robin blinked as the Joker came into view. "Hey, boy blunder. Ready to play with Uncle J?"_

_ "Not really." Said boy replied._

_ The Joker smiled. "Good!"_

_ Robin glared at the Joker, waiting for him to continue._

_ "Hm, are you hungry, Robin?" The Joker asked, beginning to walk out of the room._

_ "Why would you care?" Questioned the boy wonder, suspicion and slight panic creeping into the back of his mind._

_ "Well, you're gonna be here a while to play! We don't want you losing your strength, now do we, pudding?" Harley asked, touching his nose in a way that might be considered affectionate if it hadn't been from a psychopath who was about to aid another criminal in torturing him._

_ Right then, the Joker walked in, a sandwich in hand. "Okay, Uncle J brought snacks!"_

_ Robin felt his heart drop into his throat. The sandwich had brown and purple substances on the inside. This was not good. _

_ Harley undid his hands, but bound his wrists so that he couldn't use them to reach his feet. Once she had accomplished this, the Joker handed the kid the sandwich. Robin looked at it, not bringing it anywhere near his mouth._

_ "What's wrong, hon?" Harley asked, pouting. _

_ "I'm not really a fan of-" At that moment when his mouth was open, Harley pushed the food into his mouth. _

"What?" Exclaimed Artemis in horror.

"He knew about your allergy then." Kaldur stated, trying to clear his confusion.

"No, he found out after." Robin replied simply.

"Go on." Wally urged.

The two boys connected eyes, emerald to cobalt, hidden through the glasses. The boys understood one another. As best friends, brothers, they knew everything about one another that they couldn't bare to say. Anything that had to be spoken was communicated shortly, but understood more than a scientist could understand the climate of a desert. They knew. And so, Robin continued, meeting Wally's eyes every time he needed a boost.

_Robin started coughing, holding his throat. It wasn't long before he was rasping with his throat closing in on itself and red, itchy patches formed around his mouth. His sight, blurry and imprecise, landed on his belt._

_ "What's going on?" The Joker asked, fear of losing his new toy in his voice._

_ "Pe-Peanut bu-tter," Rasped Robin to the best of his abilities, "Ep-EpiPen-Third pocket on-on left-Pleas-" His coughing interrupted anything else he might have said as Harley stabbed his leg with it._

_ Once Robin was healed enough to stare quietly, but able at the Joker, the Joker questioned him._

_ "I'm allergic to-to peanuts." Robin replied dryly, his voice cracking somewhat._

_ "Oh, why didn't you tell us?" Exclaimed Harley as if she weren't a few minutes prior hungry for his blood and screams. "Well, it's okay, pudding. At least Uncle J knows now."_

_ "Yes, Uncle J does." The Joker said dangerously._

"And then Batman busted in, beat up the Joker and Harley, and rescued me." Robin replied shrugging.

"Wow." Artemis said. "Good ending."

"Yes, it is good that you were saved, my friend." Kaldur said. "Speaking of which, you must have time to heal. We shall give you time to rest."

They all nodded, leaving silently. Wally, the last besides Zatanna, who hadn't moved from his side yet, sent back an understanding look and walked out hesitantly. He knew the whole story.

Zatanna sighed beside him. He grabbed her arm. She looked back and, seeing the look on his face and imagining the look in his eyes, she sunk back down. He positioned himself so that she fit under the covers with his arms and legs wrapped around her. She leaned in, welcoming the warm embrace and smiling.

"Go ahead." He whispered in her ear.

She blinked. She wasn't going to do it, but . . . .

"Go ahead." He repeated.

Zatanna felt her breath shallow. She couldn't. No, she-

"I trust you, Zee." Zatanna didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself anymore. She just . . . .

"Wohs em eht yromem." He let his head rest on her shoulder reassuringly as she was taken in by the memory.

_"We can use this to our advantage, can't we, Robin?" The Joker asked._

_ Robin shook his head stubbornly, ignoring how much the patches at the side of his mouth stung and itched. Nothing was going to happen. He had to keep telling himself that. Nothing was going to happen._

_ "Oh, but boy wonder! It will be so much fun!" With the statement, he burst into hysterics with his clown girlfriend. Whipping away a nonexistent tear from his eye, the Joker smiled. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Play time."_

_ He bounded out of the room, laughing and returned with a jar of peanut butter and a knife. Robin's eyes widened. Crap._

_ The Joker tossed Harley the knife. She continued to slit open his costume so that everything but his face from the waist up was visible. She smiled. "Have fun, cutie!" She bound his arms once again to make sure that his fighting was to a minimum. He glared in reply._

_ Harley laughed as she tossed the Joker the knife. He opened the peanut butter jar and dug the knife in, walking toward Robin slowly. When he reached the boy, he began smothering the boy's skin with the peanut butter with the knife that occasionally even cut the skin like butter. Soon, Robin's breaths were labored and his eyes were shut tight._

_ The clowns couldn't help, but laugh. But it wasn't good enough. _

_ So Joker set down the jar, knife ready for the cutting. _

_ Robin's eyes widened in shock as the knife cut flesh wherever the Joker slashed him. At first it was nauseating pain that made him dizzy, but then it burned. And soon, it was complete agony. Not even being beaten with a crowbar felt worse, and he knew from experience. The boy wonder let out a pained yell, working not to evolve into screams. It hurt so much. But he had to be strong-_

_ Another slash, another yell._

_ No, he couldn't yell. He had to focus. Batman would be here soon. No more pain. He would go back to patrol. He would get to go to school. He would play around with Wally and Roy and-_

_ One more slash, more pain, more burning-_

_ Kaldur and they would all do something completely stupid that would be completely worth it. Then they would all go back to their different homes, but would remember to think of new things that they could tell each other. And then, maybe, just maybe-_

_ "GAH!"_

_ He would go and bet on stupid things with Alfred, who would disapprove of gambling and then wager on his opinion, naturally winning, causing Dick to pay him all his money, a somewhat rough ordeal, and Bruce-_

_ More burning, more infected wounds._

_ Bruce and him would laugh and then don their masks, saving lives. Maybe he'd hear about it on the news-or-or-_

_ "AH!" His lips parted once more._

_ But after that, there was no new pain. The sound of the knife clattering to the floor could barely be heard against the sound of flesh meeting the ground. He could hear the struggle. He could imagine it._

_ He let his tightly squeezed lids open. It hurt so much. So much._

_ There, in front of him, stood Batman. He began undoing the bindings and once Robin was laid on the ground comfortably, he began trying to remove some of the peanut butter. Robin, however, let out a scream of pain that he had been working so hard to hold back. Batman froze instantly, resorting to holding Robin to his chest and whispering that it would be okay. _

_ Robin sighed, knowing that he was safe._

_ It hurt. _

_ But it didn't matter. Batman would help him._

Zatanna faded back into the room, feeling her heart in her throat. She didn't speak. She let her arms wind themselves around his sides, onto his back. She didn't dare speak, worried of how badly it would crack. Instead, silent tears raced down her cheeks.

He must have had scars to that very moment. The pain. The burning. She couldn't imagine how scared he must have been, but she had seen how brave. She had seen it and understood it. This was Robin.

Her Robin.

FudoTwin17: Okay, I feel a lot better. So, anyway, please review. Oh, and I have no idea what I'm going to write next, so please tell me what story you want me to update or anything specific you would like to see in this story. Thank you for caring, friends. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Nothing that bad going on. My eye hurts from my sister flinging a rubber band at it, but it's not that bad so long as it doesn't get very red or swells. My sister and mom are fighting again, but by now that's just a fact of life. :( Anyways, this chappie is more being updated since my fine writer, Batmanfan2400, asked me to update. So, here I am. Now, I don't own Young Justice.

The Wizard of Oz, Red Riding Hood, Aladdin, Robin Hood, and Cinderella

Boredom seemed to be a very normal thing for Wally while he was at the cave. Well, at least it was that day. There were no missions, Robin was doing the whole "dynamic duo" thing in Gotham, Artemis was doing whatever it was that she liked to do on Saturdays, Megan and Conner were . . . uh, somewhere Wally couldn't find them, and Kaldur was down in Atlantis.

So, he found himself doing something completely stupid; He started watching a bunch of movies. First was The Wizard of Oz. It was very memorable. Somewhat old. But as amazing as usual. Then came Aladdin, one he liked a lot. It was one of his favorites. Next was Little Red Ridding Hood, a startlingly different, hardcore Red who kicked butt pretty good. And Robin Hood. Eh, it was okay. But he thought that it looked pretty unrealistic (especially since he had seen the real thing), and Cinderella . . . .

It was a Disney movie, okay? It was weird.

So, because of this odd turn of events, it wasn't long before he fell to sleep in his awkward position on the couch. And he was sent into a world of . . . . He didn't really want to know.

. . .

When Wally opened his eyes, he bolted forward into an upright position-or at least it would've have been if he hadn't slammed his forehead straight into-Oh, crap.

It was a boy, a thirteen year old boy. He wore leather clothes under a red cloak with a basket under his arm. The boy's eyes were sparkling cobalt and narrowed. Wally would have known him anywhere; It was Robin. Robin was starting to stand, rubbing his now throbbing forehead with an annoyed expression.

"Rob?" Wally asked, a shocked look on his face. Why was his best friend wearing that getup? And the red cloak?

"Rob?" His best friend repeated, frowning. "No, it's Red. That's what everyone calls me, anyway." He reached down, pulling Wally up from a dirt road. Looking around, Wally could easily say that he seemed to be in a forest. "You would be?"

"Uh, Wally." The red head replied, rubbing his forehead.

Red cloak? Forest? Basket of goodies?

No, this was NOT happening! He had just been on the couch watching Cinderella Two-

His eyes widened. "This is a dream. That's exactly what it is!"

Robin looked at him weirdly. "Dream? Uh, okay, then. I'm just going to get going now. Have a nice day." With that, Robin began to walk (more like hurry) away.

Wally blinked. "Hey, wait! Come on! Let me come." He glanced at the basket that was now securely held to the other boy's body as tightly as possible. "Besides, you want company! You're taking the goodies to your grandma, anyways, right?"

"Red" gave him a slightly uncomfortable look. "Um, they're for my grandpa."

"Oh." Wally murmured, slightly uncomfortable. He figured he might as well have a little fun. Why not, right? "So, any thing or one we should be looking out for?"

The other boy was quiet, in obvious thought. "Uh, my parents said I should watch out for the wolf."

"Ooh!" Wally exclaimed. "Nasty wolves, right? They're pretty horrible-"

"Hello, reds!" Exclaimed a voice from Wally's right. Slowly, to Wally's shock, walked out the Joker. He looked almost exactly like himself, only now he was decked out with brown ears and a tail. Wally was so shocked he couldn't speak for a second. "What do we have in the goody basket, eh, Red?"

Robin blinked. "Oh, my parents said-"

"Parents!" Exclaimed the Joker, or the freakish wolf. "They love to give pointless commands. But don't worry. I'm a friend!"

"You're a wolf!" Disagreed Wally when he saw that Robin was pausing to think about it. Since when did Robin actually need time to figure out a question that mattered? "You can't be trusted!"

"Oh, party pooper!" Exclaimed the Joker, making a face. "No cake for you!"

"I've got an idea!" Said the weird Robin. "We can walk together and when we reach Grandpa's, we'll figure out what to do!"

"That's a horrible idea." Wally said at the exact same time the Joker wolf said, "What a great idea!" Sighing, Wally just continued walking. The Joker would stay. Occasionally, the Joker would try to get into Robin's basket and Wally or Robin would shoo him away, only for him to come back and try again.

It wasn't long before singing met their ears. "We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because, Because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Wally would have known that voice anywhere. When he turned, it was none other than Megan skipping up to them with her vibrant green skin and her fluffy, blue dress. By her side was Wolf, not a fake one like the Joker, but Wolf! Conner's wolf. And beside her were Black Canary, playing a tin-woman with glittering skin, Green Arrow, decked out in straw, and Catwoman as the Lion! They all stopped when they met them on the dirt road in the shady area.

"Hello." Robin said.

"What brings you here?" The Joker asked, his tail twitching as he looked at Wolf. Wolf growled in response.

"Well," Megan began, "we were on our way to see the Wizard of Oz! But the yellow brick road, it became dirt along the way and he couldn't figure out which way it was to Oz." She frowned, but gained her smile again when Green Arrow spoke up.

"Hey, are you on your way to see the wizard?" Green Arrow (the Scarecrow) asked, scratching at some hay beginning to fall out of his arm.

"Well, we were on the way to see Red's grandpa, actually." Wally replied.

"But don't worry." Robin said as he analyzed her face (as he was finally starting to act like himself again), speaking up. "My grandpa's pretty good with these situations. And so is my great grandpa. He'll help you if you want to walk with us. I'm Red, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Red." Megan said. "I'm Dorthy, this is Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin-woman, and the Cowardly Lioness."

Wally smiled. "I'm Wally and this guy here is the Wolf."

Then they were back to walking. Megan (Dorthy) and her gang were singing. Robin and the Joker were continually dancing with each other, one trying to get the basket and one protecting it. Wally wasn't really paying much attention, just wondering why in the world he had such complicated dreams.

Then, the sound of expensive shoes being ruined could be heard. It was surprisingly easy to hear. Then came Conner. He wore the expensive white clothes from the movie with the gold lining, buttons, and the thingies on his shoulders that Wally never learned the name of. In one hand was the pillow with a glass slipper sitting upon it. When he saw them, he smiled. The group stopped once again.

"Hello." Conner said. "My carriage was just in an accident. I've been walking since. Would you care to tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Black Forest." Robin replied, smiling.

"We're on our way to Red's grandpa's house. Would you care to join us?" The Joker asked, his smile twisted and creepy. Wally was the only one who shivered, though.

Conner smiled. He had probably smiled more in that moment than Wally had ever seen him smile in his life in the world of reality. "That would be very kind, thank you. It would be nice to have a place to rest my feet of a time."

"So what's your name?" Dorthy asked.

"Prince Conner."

And after, everyone else introduced themselves as well. What a joy.

For a while, they walked again. Conner was quiet, talking only when necessary (back to reality, Wally supposed). Megan and her gang were singing again, but she would occasionally get the lyrics wrong as she had been staring at Conner too much to think. Wolf liked Conner. And Robin and the Joker were doing the exact same routine with the basket. Wally was quietly cursing his subconscious.

Then an arrow flew right passed his nose. Wally gasped.

"Nice shot." He heard a female voice say sarcastically.

"Thanks." Replied a male voice bitterly. Then out walked Roy and Artemis, both dressed in Earthen browns and greens. Brown leather stuck to their skin. As well as that, they both had bows and arrows. At least his subconsciousness didn't completely mess that up.

The two groups stopped. Wally blinked.

"What are you doing in the Black Forest?" Artemis exclaimed, drawing her bow in synchronization with Roy.

"Well . . . ." Wally began.

"I'm on my way to my grandpa's house with Wally and the Wolf." Robin gestured to the Joker and the red head.

"We're on our way to Oz." Megan said, gesturing to her part of the group.

"I was on my way to take a rest at Red's grandfathers' before going back to my search." Conner explained, gesturing to his glass slipper.

Roy and Artemis glanced at each other. "Well, then-"

"What are you doing in the Black Forest?" Robin asked, interrupting Artemis and Roy's escape.

"Oh, we were just practicing. We'll just head back to our hut-"

"Robin, we lost sight of it an hour ago. And we're not going to find it." Interrupted Roy.

Wally blinked once again. Robin? Since when did Artemis steal Robin's name? Oh, this was so confusing!

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Suggested Black Canary, her lips shining silver as they moved. "After all, we can't just leave you out here."

"Yeah, we can't!" Exclaimed the Joker wolf.

"Okay." Red (Robin) agreed. "So, I'm Red. And this is . . . ." He continued to introduce them all so that the two would know who was who. "So, would you mind giving us some names?"

Roy opened his mouth, but Artemis interrupted him with a sweeping bow, pulling off her little hat with the red feather, "I am Robin hood!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "And I'm this idiot's best friend, John-"

"_Sir _John." Interrupted Artemis again. "You can't forget the sir!"

Wally blinked. He needed to wake up fast. Very fast. Possibly faster than the Flash during one of his moments. "Okay, then. Why don't we get going then?" Suggested Wally.

And they went off again. While the groups were doing as the groups were doing, Wally couldn't help but frown. They had Robin, Artemis, Megan, Conner, and obviously Wally was already there, so that left one member of the team left; Kaldur. But he had used up all the movies! And Cinderella Two didn't count since it was a continuation of Cinderella-

Wait! There was one movie left-

Suddenly, a chuckling Kaldur fell out from the side of the surrounding trees into the shady area below them. He wore the exact Arabian outfit from the movie and, when he hit the ground, a bunch of coins fell out from a small bag by his hand. He stopped laughing, looking up at them.

Wally didn't believe this was Kaldur. Sure, Robin, Megan, Conner, and Artemis had been acting weird, but Kaldur? No way. He didn't believe it. Ever.

Robin dropped down to the ground with the other male, the red cloak spreading out around him as he helped Kaldur'ahm up. Kaldur smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Robin replied before holding out his hand that wasn't holding a basket. "I'm Red. You are?"

"My name is Aladdin." Kaldur (Aladdin? Really?) said.

"Nice to meet you, Aladdin." He introduced the rest of them and continued to ask, "What are you doing in the forest?"

Aladdin-Kaldur blinked. "Well, I had just been running from the palace-" He seemed to realize that he was talking to complete strangers and decided to change his tune. "I mean, my friends. And while I was running through the alley, I somehow ended up here." He looked around. "Where is here, if I may ask?"

"The Black Forest." Robin replied.

"We're on our way to Robin's grandfather's. Would you like to join us?" Conner asked.

Aladdin smiled. "I'd be most grateful." Was he serious? Although his language was still largely the same, it seemed different. Was he talking somewhat modern? Wally sure hoped not. He would go insane if it was true.

Soon, the rest of them went to swapping stories and the group set off again. After about two minutes of mindless chatter, they came in view of a . . . . well, it didn't belong in the middle of the forest!

It was a mansion with huge gates and great amounts of vegetation. It was insane. Literally.

The others in the group all gasped as Robin slipped past the gate and ran up to the door, swiftly pulling it open. "Grandfather! I'm here!"

Instead of his grandfather, an elderly man showed up. He smiled at Robin. "Why, hello, Red! It sure is nice to see you here! Tell me, how have you been?"

"Fine, Great-Grandfather!" Robin exclaimed before half-turning so the man and the group had an unobstructed vision of each other. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends over."

"That's fine." The Great-Grandfather said, but his eyes lingered on the Joker wolf for longer than necessary. "Well, come on! Let's get inside, all of you!" With the suggestion of the man, the group of them hurried inside the huge mansion. Soon, they were inside a large waiting type of room. Or at least that's what the team thought it was.

From up above, a man dropped down. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. He wore a black shirt with the batsymbol on the chest. With it, he had black workout pants. He smiled at Robin. "Hey, there, Red!"

Robin smiled. "I brought these!"

Batman (he was obviously Batman) smiled, peeking inside the basket. "Oh, nice, Red!"

Robin smiled. "Thanks!"

By that point, Wally was so confused it wasn't even funny.

But before he could question his dream best friend in red, Batman's eyes turned toward the Joker. Blazing, he questioned his grandson without looking at the boy. "Why is a wolf in here?"

"I-"

"Just give me the goodies, Gramps." Suddenly, he bounded across the room. Seeing what was going on, Robin pushed the basket of goodies to Batman, who was distracted enough that he couldn't stop the wolf from grabbing Robin with clawed fingers and standing there with his claws to the boy's throat. "And no one gets hurt."

"Rob!" Wally shouted in shock as the rest of the humongous crowd yelled, "Red!"

Batman and the Joker stared at one another. Then Batman reached into the basket and grabbed something. _Is he serious? _Wally wondered. _There's food in there!_

But, to the boy's shock, Batman pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at the Joker, hitting him in the leg. The Joker gasped, distracting him enough that Robin bit his hand. The Joker yelled in pain as Robin ran.

Then the Joker seemed to get furrier and furrier until he was a snarling wolf with ridiculous coloring. Wally stared. Then, Artemis and Roy started firing. Conner ran at him, holding the glass slipper. Kaldur ran right along side Conner, ready to attack as well. Even Megan and her gang grabbed anything they could find close and charged.

Wally blinked in shock.

Then his brow furrowed. "Screw this, I'm going to wake up." He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, everyone was still right there, fighting. He tried again and again. But he didn't wake up. "Crap-AH!"

This time, the beast had attacked him, claws sinking into his shoulder. Before it could snap at his face, though, darkness consumed him.

. . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wally sat up abruptly, sweat trickling down the side of his face. He sighed in relief, realizing he was awake, only to look up and- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of his teammates were crowded around him with wide eyes, although he couldn't see Robin's. He took in another breath, before looking up at them. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Calm down, Wally." Artemis commanded. "You were having a nightmare."

Then the dream occurred to him. He shivered. "Yes, I was. And-And you were there, and you were there, and you were there, and-and-"

"Wally, you're-" Megan tried, but was interrupted.

"And-And the Scarecrow and Tin-woman-and Rob was Red-and-"

"Wait, I was red?" Questioned Robin.

"Then Megan was-gre-green and Conner used a-a-shoe to beat up a werewolf version of-of the Jo-Joker-"

Conner blinked. "You need rest-"

"I-"

"We can hear about this dream of yours later, Wally." Interrupted Kaldur once and for all. "For now, you should gain your peace of mind back."

Wally blinked at him. He sighed, and it was silent for a moment. Then Wally looked up. "I have one thing to say. I'm never going to be a Team Jacob fan."

FudoTwin17: Well, there you go. I thank everyone who cares enough to review and hope you all have a nice day. I'm going to ask for more requests (because I will get to them once I feel comfortable with what I'm writing) and I hope that you will tell me what other stories you want me to update. Thank you all again. I love you all. Very dearly. Flamers hurt my fragile heart. Don't burn it down please. Thank you! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys!

Cat: Cheery.

FudoTwin17: Yeah. I'm not really upset, so don't worry. My dear writer Batmanfan2400 requested that I write a chapter for this in their story "Together Forever" (seriously, it's good. If you like Dick/Babs, u will love it!) and so I agreed. Now, it turns out that they were also the first one to leave a request, so . . . . here's their request! I don't own Young Justice.

For Every Cut, Every Scar

Artemis didn't know what came over her. She just hurt so much. And after finding out that her mom had _begged _Batman and Green Arrow to take her in, she was just so angry! It hurt so much . . . .

She knew that it was bad for her. Goodness, she knew it was more than bad for her! But transferring to Gotham Academy with the rich kids, fighting with her sister, her mom, everything-it was just so much to deal with! It hurt.

And sometimes the only way to get rid of that pain-even for just a little while-was to create another pain, one more immediate.

So that's why she started.

But in the mountain? She had never been compelled to ever do it there! No, it was just . . . she . . . it was her safe place. She never needed a moment there. It was her second home, the place that drove all her nightmares away.

But this nightmare didn't go away. It didn't vanish in a puff of smoke. It didn't leave her alone.

No, it remained.

And she could feel her hand clenching the shaft of her arrow much more tightly than she should have. The tip was right against her wrist. Her hand was shaking. She shouldn't have been doing it at the mountain. What if someone caught her? What if someone noticed the scars that she couldn't blame on the superhero gig? What if she-

What if she couldn't stop?

Tears pricked her eyes as she slowly began to draw the tip across her wrist. But the tears went away swiftly with the pain. She let out a small sigh of relief. She didn't know why it was so relieving. It just was. There was an adrenaline rush-just like when she helped people-saved people. It felt so _good_.

But, before she even moved from her spot on the floor, the worst thing imaginable happened-

_The door opened._

And in the doorway of the dimly lit room was none other that Wally West. Artemis was frozen, but Wally hadn't noticed her yet. Not yet. But she knew he would. "Hey, Arty, Megan wants to know-"

And then he was frozen, too.

But as quickly as he was fast, he was kneeling down beside her, hands touching her bloody, dripping wrist fearfully. "Artemis! What happened? Oh, we've got to get some pressure on this, and oh,man,ohmanohmancrap! Arty!" By that time he was talking too fast for her to understand. He picked her up, running her to the kitchen where he grabbed a towel and dashed into the living room area and sat her down gently. He started applying pressure to her wrist, but she could still feel the drain of the cut.

Suddenly, Kaldur and Conner came running in with Megan, who had previously been in the kitchen, hot on their heels. "What happened? I heard Wally yelling." Conner stated.

Artemis shivered, looking anywhere but the worried eyes of her teammates. She was scared. She didn't want to face them. How could she?

But Wally tilted her chin up with one hand, holding it there so he could meet her eyes with big, understanding green ones. "Please?"

Her lip trembled. She wouldn't-couldn't-say it. Not to that face.

"Did you do this?" Wally asked tentatively.

She couldn't speak. If she did, she would start crying. If she did, she would show them that she was weak. She would show them that she couldn't handle the pressure. She wouldn't do that. She nodded.

"You've been doing this to yourself?" Megan asked, her voice breaking. Another nod.

The group seemed shocked. No one moved, all too frozen to move. Not even Wally, but he was the one that Artemis was watching-was worried about. His one hand was still under her chin. The other applying pressure to the cut. The towel was getting bloody. The tension in the air was murkier still.

And it was sliced easily by the computer announcing Robin's entrance.

Artemis's eyes were the only ones that met the boy wonder. His eyes behind the glasses were narrowed and watchful. He surveyed the situation and she could see a softening in his face, his posture. There was something in his stance saying that he wouldn't judge.

"Artemis," Kaldur began slowly, not having noticed Robin's quiet entrance, "we-"

However, he cut himself off when Robin was suddenly in front of himself. The boy wonder knelt down and grasped Wally's wrist. Almost unwillingly, the boy looked at the younger of them. He nodded, sighing, letting Robin take over the hold on the towel. She could feel less blood flowing from her wrist. The pressure had almost numbed it. Artemis let out a small hiss as the boy wonder eased up on the pressure and handed Wally the towel.

The cut stung. It was smeared with dried and fresh blood that was beginning to drip a little. It didn't look very good. Nonetheless, Robin looked up at her with a hand digging under his sweatshirt into his belt. "Eh, not that bad." He said, pulling out gauze and disinfectants. "Doesn't need stitches."

Wally stared at him. "Not that bad?"

"No." Robin replied, beginning to disinfect it before the initial wrapping of the gauze. Artemis flinched. "She could have done worse."

"But this is a problem!" Wally exclaimed, eyes blazing and staring at Robin, who had a very calm look to him. "She hurt herself-"

"Wally," Robin interrupted before Artemis could start hyperventilating, "take deep breaths. She's going to be fine." He turned to Artemis as he began the wrapping. "Are you okay?"

"Of-" Wally began, but Robin kicked him in the shin, somehow staying in his kneeling position and not affecting Artemis's bandaging, but effectively shutting Wally up.

"I-I-" She paused, taking a deep breath and wishing that the team's gazes weren't on her. "I don't know. I feel horrible. I just . . . I just needed to let it out." She looked at Robin with pleading eyes.

He smiled, tugging at the bandages to make sure they were stable. He stayed in his kneeling position, looking at Artemis with a small smile. "It's okay. But this isn't the way to get stress out."

For some reason, Artemis felt sudden anger flare up inside of her. She _knew _it wasn't the best way! She _knew _it wasn't good for her emotionally or physically! But how would Robin know how she felt? Little mister perfect, starting when he was nine and never having a trouble in the world! How was he supposed to know how she felt? How would he know what she went through every day? "How would you know?" Her voice was sharp. She was lashing out. She was already so sorry.

His smile seemed kinder. He didn't immediately reply, though. His hand, instead, went into his pocket and he pulled out a remote. Pushing a button, he waited five seconds before putting it back in. "Okay, we can talk now."

"Talk?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Yeah." Robin replied, shrugging. "Whenever I want something to stay secret, I use a program I created a while ago. It'll create an alternate turn of events, sound, and picture so everything we say is private." He reached up and touched her hand. "But that's not what matters now."

She blinked as the bird stood, ripping off his jacket and throwing it on the loveseat. He slowly rolled up his sleeves. "You asked how I could know. This is how." With his left hand, he slowly rubbed a spot on his inner elbow until-until his skin faded.

No, it was makeup.

Artemis frowned.

Slowly but surely, Robin rubbed the makeup off of a long slash on his inner elbow. It was scarred up, sure, but it looked pretty bad. Suddenly, it dawned on Artemis what the boy wonder was trying to say. "You-"

"Yeah." He stated, leaving his shirt rolled up for all of them to see. "It was a long time ago, when I couldn't handle the stress. I was confused and hurt and I couldn't get through without some kind of stress reliever. At first, I used the adrenaline from stupid stunts and saving people to hold it back, but after some time, it dulled. It just wasn't enough." He started rubbing away the makeup from a smaller scar a bit lower on his arm. "And I found that the rush from cutting was more than enough and only got stronger with time when you were more likely to be found out." He smiled ruefully, rubbing away more and more makeup to show scars, but only scars that he himself created.

Artemis slowly looked up. "What stopped you?" Her voice was quiet, like the gentle ringing of glass.

"I was found out." He knelt back down, grabbing her hand. "Not by Batman or any of the heroes, but by the Joker."

All the heroes in the room paled. "What did you say?" Exclaimed Kaldur in a shocked awe.

"I said the Joker found me out." Robin repeated. "Unlike Batman or the superhero community, he knew the signs. He came from a pretty messed up home and, believe it or not, he did the same thing around his late teens."

"Did-Did he tell Batman?" Artemis asked.

"No. You see, he didn't want Batman to know. And he didn't want me to cut either. So he pretty much got me to quit."

"Wait, the Joker stopped you from hurting yourself?" Wally asked, eyes not on Artemis, but Robin. It was impossible believing that his best friend had hurt himself or that a known villain had helped him stop.

"Yeah, shocking, I know. But the Joker didn't want me hurting myself for his own twisted reasons. Don't try to figure it out. He's insane. Anyway, he helped me see that it's people you have to rely on, not pain and adrenaline." Robin said, looking deep into her stormy eyes. "It doesn't matter how much it hurts. No matter what, there's someone in your life that cares. Don't forget that Artemis."

She nodded, then, ignoring the light pressure in her wrist, she tackled Robin in a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't long before Wally joined. After that, Megan found herself part of it. Conner and Kaldur looked at one another. Of course, they joined as well.

About an hour later, when Batman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary entered the mountain, they found the team there. They were all out cold hugging one another on the floor. Wally was on the far right, Artemis next to him with her head on his shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around her waist. His other hand was on Robin's head that was resting on Wally's chest. Artemis's arms were wrapped around the bird's chest gently. Kaldur had rolled over and was just touching Robin's left leg, which had been draped ceremoniously over him with the other between them. Megan was held in Conner's strong arms, leg touching Kaldur and Robin and arms around Kaldur's elbow. She had her face turned toward Conner, though.

"Should we wake them up?" Green Arrow asked quietly, as if afraid to do the very thing that he was speaking of.

In answer, Batman just turned away, a small smile playing on his lips.

Green Arrow frowned, following Batman.

Black Canary stayed, though, looking at the sweet sight. Her eyes slid over the teenagers. A sigh passed her lips before she turned away from the heart-warming sight.

_They were smiling._

Especially Artemis.

FudoTwin17: Okay, kinda short, but I hope it was satisfying. Thanks for the idea, Batmanfan2400! And I hope you liked it! Okay, please, review nicely and leave requests. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. Although today was one of the greatest days of my life (I went to Michigan's Adventure! Teehee!), right now I have a horrible sunburn. And it hurts. Plus, you know that Aloe stuff? Well, that got into some of the cuts on my foot from the park. :( Not fun. Anyway, I am shaking at the moment and every time I move or something touches me, it sparks on fire. It's more than not fun. It's awful. And I hate staying still. As well as that, I just got back from my friend's open house. We're only friends because of my sister. It sucks to know that she only talks to me for my sister. :( And I was just watching Anderson when I heard of this thing called "Forced Sterilization" that went on in the US for as long as the 70's! It made me so mad! It basically let the government decide that some people were "undesirable" and therefore shouldn't have children! I'm so mad about it! And I looked it up, and almost no one will do anything about it! The government doesn't care that it took away the rights of people to have children. As well as that, I found out that my state did it until 1979! I'm so angry. And after that I found a site where people want TO BRING IT BACK! It's horrible! One Okay, enough of my ranting. I'm gonna update now. Thank you, The strong silver flower, for this next idea. Thank you all for reading! I don't own Young Justice.

Villain by Nature

As Artemis sat at her kitchen table, eating her breakfast (as it was a Saturday and she didn't have to rush out the door with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth), her mind seemed to wander places that she very frankly didn't want it to go. But her mind wouldn't listen to her. Ever.

She was staring at her mom, who was at the table, somehow dressed, awake, having already eaten, and was looking at bills. Artemis knew they were bills. When her mom looked and payed the bills, she had this look on her face. A wistful look, and a sad one. Sometimes she would bite her lower lip like Artemis did to keep her cool in dangerous situations, like a mission or a hot boy.

But it was different.

Her mother looked at bills like that, because they were struggling. Even when they had enough to pay the bills, her mother's expression never changed.

And there was that subject that just wouldn't leave her alone.

When her mother looked at the bills like that, Artemis knew she was thinking back to the days when she had more than enough money to pay off the bills. She knew she was thinking about her days as Huntress. Artemis knew her mind traveled to her days on the wrong side of the law much more than healthy, but her mother would never go back. Artemis knew that at least. After jail, Artemis knew that her mother never wanted her girls to go down the wrong path.

And since Jade had long since become the example of her mother's worries, Artemis became her mother's hero. Figuratively and literally.

But Artemis couldn't blame her mother for wanting things easier. Goodness, Artemis wanted things better! After losing an easy lifestyle or comfort of some sort, it's hard to go back. But Artemis's mother did, and that was what mattered.

But she wasn't the only villain in the family.

Artemis swirled around some soggy cereal as her teeth found a nice spot to bite into the softness of her inner cheek. Her sister was an assassin. She wasn't only an assassin, but she was a _good _assassin.

Her sister and her lost one another. Artemis remembered those sleepless nights without her big sister when her mom was in jail. Her sister left her alone. And she wasn't just alone. She had been scared. She had cried.

During that time, Jade could have been putting her talents for killing to use. Or maybe she had been stealing from a high-tech company that had desperately needed it's devices. Artemis didn't know, but she knew what she had gone through with her sister gone.

Artemis chewed on her cereal slowly, trying desperately to distract her mind, yet it still unwillingly went to the last of her family.

Her dad. Sportsmaster. Laurence Crock.

She remembered how her mom protected Jade and her. Even when she was a villain, her mom was very straight forward about how she didn't want them hurt badly. It didn't always stop her dad, though. Artemis shivered.

She could still remember her dad's cruel words in her head as if he were right there, whispering in her ear. _"You're good, Artemis. Better than good. You're a villain by nature."_

But that wasn't what happened, was it? She became a heroine. She saved people from criminals like her father. She put her talents to use to help people. She didn't hurt anyone. She didn't kill. She didn't steal. She was a hero.

Yet, somehow, her mind would wonder. What would have happened if she hadn't gone to Gotham Academy? What if she turned the other way? That night, she had been determined to do something, anything. So long as it was crazy.

What if she had done something villainous? What if she ended up on the wrong side? What if she ended up like the rest of her family? A villain, ready to steal, murder, or hurt anyone in her path? What would have happened?

She didn't know. But it wasn't a good thing.

"Artemis?" She heard her mother call. When she looked up, she realized that her mom was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, slightly worried that she had zoned out and hadn't heard something her mom had said or asked.

"Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." She paused, looking down at her soggy cereal. "I'm going to get dressed and go out." She stood bringing the dish to the sink to rinse it before she dressed.

"Okay." Her mom replied, going back to the bills. "Be back by nine." When her mom got an incredulous look, she stated very simply, "It's a school night."

Artemis sighed, going to get dressed.

She was going to Mount Justice. Sure, it wasn't the best place, but that was where her friends were. That was where the heroes were. And not just the showy heroes, but the real heroes, the heroes no one knew about or cared about.

Those were the ones that she belonged with.

FudoTwin17: Sorry it's so short (like barely two pages), but I didn't really know how to continue it. Anyway, everything above still makes me very angry. And I am very openly unhappy about it. Okay, now that that's been said, please review and request. That way I can say three R's instead of two. R&R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I just found this on a story by Blood of the Dawn and I can seriously agree. I've had some serious hate mail and one author out to get me whom FanFiction won't allow me to block. I love you all if you read this and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys with the fact that this isn't a chapter. The next chapter I promise WILL be a real chapter, however I'm going on Hiatus until the end of Finals (Friday). Sorry, again. Please, post this to any of your stories if you feel the same. Thank you for all support and reviews. I love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. It's been a while. ^^ Well, I'll get on with it. I have two pulled muscles in my back and the next week I'll be on a youth trip with my church to help rebuild and help tornado victims in Missouri. I really hope I can help a lot without making my back worse. Okay, I love you all for reviewing and I don't want to keep you from your chapter. Both Dreams2Paper11 and Batmanfan2400 gave requests that I think are really fun ideas and I kinda wanted to squish them together since I got the perfect idea for this! On to the chapter. I don't own Young Justice!

Touched by Pain

"Refuse?" His oily voice seemed to slide over the boy in front of him. "You refuse my offer?"

"Yeah." Replied the black haired boy, eyes dark and gloomy behind the mask. Robin, the boy wonder was the one who stood there before the dangerous villain who eyed him with such an icy blue eye that Robin worked to keep his cool outlook. The man was insane.

This man, Deathstroke the Terminator, wanted him, Robin, to come work for him. Become his _apprentice_. In Robin's book, that was sick to a whole new level.

"I suppose I will have to convince you then." His eye darkened, a very horrifying look to them as he approached the young boy.

Robin wouldn't deny that he was a bit worried as he took up a defensive stance. He was the first Robin, the partner to the dark knight, now official leader to Young Justice, and he was way outmatched. And he knew it.

Robin knew what this man was capable of. He had seen it even before his team went to investigate the whereabouts of the murderous psychopath. When the team went to investigate, Robin had set it up so that they could find the whereabouts, document anything they found, and then let the League know everything that they found out. Robin never expected that Slade would know of their mission and actually _be there_!

After the team lost brutally, Robin found himself waking up in a dark hideout with, well, absolutely no way of escape. Not that that was his immediate goal. Actually, he just had to get through this without going to the wrong side or dying.

"You know, I have a feeling that you're not much of a sweet-talker." Robin told him, eyes dark as he felt a small presence in the back of his mind and smiled.

"You will be my apprentice." Stated Slade very clearly.

"I don't think so!" Robin blinked. He hadn't said that. Looking behind him, he smirked. Batgirl, Zatanna, Rocket, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis all stood there, awaiting Robin to order them to attack or Deathstroke to make the first move.

A smirk made it's way to Robin's face. "Took you long enough."

Deathstroke seemed to be trying to glare them to death. "I destroyed your trackers."

"But not my belt." Robin replied. "It is a tracker. Batman thought it would be a rather good idea and it seemed to come in handy this time, didn't it, Slade, old pal?"

Slade rushed toward Robin and the boy wonder flipped out of the way so that the rest of the team got a good shot. Batgirl kicked the guy in the face, or mask, anyway, anger seemingly taking it's toll. Slade could easily win that battle, making Robin's eyes narrow in wonder.

That's when Superboy ran at him and Robin realized why he hadn't attacked Batgirl. "Superboy! Don't-"

Too late.

The masked man pulled out a small, glowing object. It's green glow seemed to affect Superboy as he gasped and fell backward. This wasn't good. Immediately going into action, Robin pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and threw it, causing a ghostly mist to cover the area.

It was barely a minute before Robin had pulled Superboy out of the mist and had him propped up against a large machine with levers and bars controlling something that Robin couldn't care less about with the kryptonite securely in his now retrieved belt. Just as Superboy was starting to come to, a smooth voice spoke behind him.

"You know, I suppose I didn't need such a rebellious pupil anyways. But you could pose a threat one day. Too bad." Robin spun around just in time to see the jagged tip of one of the metal bars rushing toward him.

Robin just let out a small choking sound, one hand flying to his impaled chest as the other helped him fall to a seated position. There was a distinct wetness there. When he looked at his shaking hand, it was red with blood. Just like that, pain seemed to flood through him. No, not pain, agony. He fell back, feeling two hands stop his decent.

"Robin!"

His world began to darken into nothingness, pain making his breathing labored. "S-Supey."

"ROBIN!"

And everything went black.

. . .

Zatanna patted Robin's forehead with a wet cloth as he moaned from fever. After Conner had brought him to the rest of them, heartbeat beginning to fade, they rushed to the mountain. It turned out that the metal bar that they had to remove from his chest was rusty. Very rusty. He barely survived the attack and, even then, five days after the fact, he was finally beginning to lose the temperature.

Through that entire time, Conner had been right by his side, not sleeping, showering, or even eating. It had only been a few hours before that Barbara had finally gotten him to get some well deserved rest.

Which brought up another issue.

Barbara and Zatanna themselves had been constantly at his side, practically fighting over him. Right behind her, Zatanna knew that Barbara was leaning against the wall. She could just see her, leaning there in her black skinny jeans and leather jacket, eyes behind the sunglasses trained on Robin.

"You know, I think that he'll be fine with just _one _of us in the room." Zatanna growled.

"I see we understand each other." Barbara replied, fake politeness in her voice as she went to sit on his other side. "Don't worry, Zatanna. He'll be fine while you're gone."

Zatanna's eye twitched. "I don't think leaving him with you would be a responsible thing to do."

"Oh, really?" Asked Barbara, glaring through the glasses.

"Really." Replied Zatanna.

"Like it'd be a good thing to leave him alone with you, miss perfect caregiver!" Exclaimed Barbara angrily.

"Yeah it would be, you smart mouthed freak!" Growled Zatanna moving the cloth to the side of the bed as she gave Barbara her full attention.

"Smart mouthed freak? That the best you got?" Asked the bat as she stood, outrage obvious in her stance.

"Not in the least, wannabe Batman." She growled, dropping the wet rag as she stood.

"Miss magic. What? Going to magically make him fall in love with you after you play the beautiful nurse that takes so much time bringing him back to full health?" She growled.

"I don't need magic to do that, little miss perfect." Zatanna retorted. "What? You can't even get the guy?"

"At least I know his secret identity, little miss I wish, I get." Snarled Barbara.

"Ooh! Big deal! I bet he doesn't even look your way when you try to talk with him. He's not interested in girls bellow his league, little detective. Or can you not even figure that out?" Zatanna gloated.

"He's my best friend! I know him, a liberty you _wish _you had! Oh, I guess you don't get everything you wish for, reject magician." Barbara growled, her voice slightly raising.

"Stalker! That's probably why they let you become Batgirl! You stalked him, found out, and blackmailed him and Batman into letting you join the party! Tell me this, does your mother know you're a stalker?" Zatanna's hateful glare was so intense that she didn't even see the look of pain that crossed Barbara's face.

"I bet your dad would be so disappointed in you!" She yelled, anger blazing and making her forget what she was saying. "To find out how much you failed him!"

Tears sprung to Zatanna's eyes as she glared a death sentence at Barbara. "You have no right to talk about my dad!" She yelled.

"And you have the right to talk about my mom?" Shouted Barbara. "No! You don't! Just get out! I don't even want to look at you!"

"You first!"

. . .

Everything was dark and comfortable behind his eyelids as he let himself stay in unconsciousness. It felt nice. But slowly and surely, he saw lightness in front of his eyes. His chest began to burn and he groggily cursed his resistance to so many drugs. All they did was make his mind fuzzy and his pain slightly less, well, painful.

"GET OUT!" A voice shouted right next to his ear. He groaned, although not enough to be noticed.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Another voice made him flinch. Why couldn't people be peaceful and quiet for once?

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR ROBIN!" Robin's eyes cracked open, flinching at the horrible light above him as they flashed between the two girls.

"AND YOU ARE?" Goodness, their voices almost hurt worse than the pain in his chest!

Suddenly, he felt a pillow being moved from behind his head and watched as it flew across the room at Barbara. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Faintly, he felt the pillow land on the side of the bed. This was not going on any longer.

He sat up, flinching at the pain in his chest as the color faded from his face and just stared at the two girls as they quieted down and began cooing, telling him he should rest, lay down. He glared in response, succeeding in making both females flinch.

"Shut up." He stated simply. "I'm trying to sleep."

Both girls showed signs of shock as he struggled to lay back down.

"Oh, and could someone turn off the light?"

The light was quickly diminished as Robin closed his masked eyes, smiling. Finally, some peace and quiet.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Well, I hope you liked that. Well, since I'll be gone for a while, it's prime time for you guys to leave requests. :D Okay, I've got to start packing. Plus I want to update something else before I go. I hope you liked it and I also hope that you don't mind that I put two requests together. I love you all! Bye! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. It's been a while. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense, but I'm not exactly at my best right now, so sorry. I thank you all for your support on my trip and to tell you, everything went perfectly! I wasn't straining myself too badly, and we really made a difference out there, which really made me happy. :D Unfortunately, since I got back I haven't been feeling too well, so I've been sleeping (I'm an insomniac, so it's kinda weird and my mom thinks it's unhealthy) all day and all night. Seriously. I've been getting up at two in the afternoon, eating, and then going back to sleep. As well as that, I have other discomforts, but it doesn't matter too much so I'll just get on with it. :( So, I'm kinda hoping that there's nothing wrong with me. OO Anyway, thank you for your prayers and concerns, and I will continue to try to update (although I can't promise at the moment to update very much). Thank you guys so much! Okay, on to the good stuff. I don't own Young Justice. Um, this chappie will be a redo of Aluid Aquantances by request from my dear, amazing reviewer and fellow writer, Fighter1357. Thanks for the request! And the next chapter will probably be theirs, too, since I've been going in order of requests. ^^ Thank you!

When Under Control

Robin's eyes underneath the mask flashed to Rocket, who was busy containing Wonder Woman. His lips pursed. Many thoughts rushed through his head at a speed that might rival the Flash, but they were all interrupted as his dark blue orbs flashed upwards.

There on the level above, Batman was running forward to attack.

_Look out! _Robin yelled through the link. A scowl reached Robin's face as it hit him that this wasn't the man that he had known since he was eight, but a man hidden by mask, controlled by something completely wrong and horrifying. This wasn't Batman.

This was a villain.

Robin launched himself forward, hurtling over Rocket to try to send a kick at Batman, but fail and be tossed away easily. Thankfully, Robin noticed as he glanced back that Rocket had flown out of Batman's reach before the man could easily trip her and break her footing. Batman looked after her for a moment.

Batman turned around sharply to face Robin as the boy stood, eyes trained on his target. The look on Batman's face was completely ominous and poisonous to the boy that he had raised since the tragic end of the Flying Graysons, making Robin's heart trip on itself, but he stood anyway, face serious enough to kill. This wasn't the man he knew. Although his mind told him that, he kept seeing the person that he had known for so long, so many years instead of the controlled zombie that he was right then.

Batman cracked his knuckles, and Robin let himself find a steady stance. This wasn't going to be easy.

Quickly, too quickly for the mind-controlled man in front of him, Robin sent a hand into his belt secretively and at the perfect moment, threw two spheres that would (hopefully) give Robin a small bit of footing in the slippery terrain. Batman immediately drew up his cape as they exploded, leaving behind the inky gas that Robin worked best in.

The man backed up as Robin threw himself into the smoke, attacking at empty space only held by gases to be attacked from his side by the man that had always told him to protect it with a loud snapping sound. That was going to hurt in the morning. If he woke to see morning.

Robin could easily imagine not waking up for a month after this fight.

He prayed silently as Batman threw another punch that they would win.

. . .

Just above, hit after hit seemed to wrack the clone's body. And if you think that it didn't hurt, you would be wrong. Superman attacked with no remorse for his clone, the boy that he had so mistakenly ignored for months on end.

And Superboy felt that there was nearly nothing that he could do.

Another punch hit Superboy right in the jaw. Unlike Robin, he couldn't hear the crack of his body, but of the wall as he was thrown painfully into it. He could feel the crater being made at his expense. Of course, then gravity had to kick in. The clone almost wished he were back in his pod when his body met the floor. He slumped forward for a second feeling the pain race up his body.

But he couldn't waste time trying to wait for the pain to stop. Pain never stopped. Pain never waited. It simply did as it wished.

Superboy struggled to push himself up to see the man of steel before him, standing there with no will or care in the world for what he was doing. And staring painfully, Conner found that he wasn't Superboy staring at Superman, but Conner, a boy ignored by Superman, constantly wishing that the older of them would finally accept him, a secret wish that he pretended too much didn't exist.

Slowly, J'ohnn walked beside the man of steel, eying him as if he were ready to be rid of the pest of the Superboy. Ominously, the two aliens stood there, looking at the clone.

Somehow, Sphere and Wolf must have picked up on Conner's distress, because they were instantly there, attacking the two men. Sphere rolled off with the Martian while Superman was attacked by Wolf, who began with attempting to clamp down on the man's arm.

However, that didn't work as Superman simply lifted the dog up over his head and turned, throwing the animal down. As soon as the horrifying act was down, Sphere appeared, crushing Superman into the ground, smashing the floor and sending white pieces up into the air.

As the debris cleared, Conner stood. Slowly, as the heaviness in the air cleared, Sphere was lifted into the air by none other than the man of steel, whose anger seemed to finally reach the limit, despite being the toy of an evil entity. Sphere met the ceiling roughly, causing even more damage to the area.

Almost immediately, Superboy rushed at the man in front of him, ready to stop him at almost any cost. With a yell, he began his terrifying attack.

. . .

J'ohnn stood slowly, his eyes on the Kryptonians as he began to plan his first attack. However, before he could even develop a small idea, he felt an odd sensation in his back and let two hands reach out from his back to capture the only entity that could have been responsible; Miss Martian.

She de-camofloged herself as her chocolate eyes found themselves staring at the back of J'ohnn's head as it transformed into the front, eyes a piercing crimson.

Miss Martian stared at him for a time inconceivable to the human eye. This Martian was her family whether or not they were related. This was her family. She had come to love him just like every person on her team and at her school. This was her uncle.

But at the same time, he wasn't. His mind, complex and alien to the human mind, was being controlled by some people who thought it might be "fun" to take control of the Justice League of America.

This was her uncle. Miss Martian's family. In the flesh (or whatever it is that Martian's have).

But at the same time, he wasn't the being, the entity behind the red eyes that gave them their kind sparkle when he knew it was needed. No, this wasn't him. And the real him would want her to get him back, stop him from continuing in the wrong.

So that was what she was going to do.

Steadily and swiftly, she let her body transform into the monster she had been hiding for so long and looked down him with no emotion in her face, darkened with knowing. _Sorry, Uncle J'ohnn. _Miss Martian found herself apologizing. _You leave me no choice._

Darkly, she let their eyes connect with agonizing absoluteness. And painfully, yet so easily, she trapped him in a ring of imaginary fire that burned with intensity that she now found she had without realizing it beforehand. His yell from inside his mind could only be heard by the two of them as she attached the solution to his and the rest of the League's problems.

She stood there only a moment staring at him before Superman's rough attack knocked her away.

Superboy grunted as his eyes snapped forward slightly panicked to see her white form thrown against the wall horrifically. Even with the loud noises of the debris and the other fighting, Superboy found himself only able to look at M'gann as she collapsed onto the ground with the strength of the man of steel.

A growl turned roar ripped out of Superboy's throat as he threw himself at the blue boy scout now cloaked in black as he turned at the sound and sent a pained punch at the boy, successfully throwing him through the ground and creating a crater in the one below as an acrobat flipped backwards, cape billowing with the erratic winds created from the boy's constant movement.

Robin landed quickly in a crouch with Batman in front of him in mere seconds, maybe even less. Batman swiped at the boy roughly as he span and attacked again only for the kid to duck and raise his hand defensively as a kick sprang up and threw the boy back. Robin let out a small yell as he flew back into another crouch, eyes wary and focused on his target as he drew his escrima sticks and ran forward at his opponent, spinning and hitting as Batman dodged and countered his attacks with too little effort.

Finally, Robin's eyes narrowed and he found himself throwing a kick only to be tossed away by his mentor as if nothing more than a rag doll as his weapons fell from his hands in the intense battle. Of course, Robin quickly flipped into a crouch, a too familiar snarling scowl on his face as he realized that Batman wasn't in front of him anymore.

He glanced back hurriedly only to be met with a painfully direct hit in the face. He let out a small groan type of yell as he was thrown forward into the hole that Superboy had made when Superman had punched him through the floor.

Just as Conner began to sit up, Robin landed almost spider-like next to him, serious and expecting the worst. His masked eyes went to his comrade. "We're not going to beat them one on one!"

"Plan B then!" Conner yelled back despite the close distance. It didn't matter if their opponents heard them or not. After all, their minds were kind of not there at that moment.

Their eyes flew up as Batman and Superman fell toward them, ready to kill mindlessly.

Conner grasped the bird and pulled him up, swinging him around for momentum before roughly throwing him at his mentor. However, instead of roughly hitting Batman against the wall and knocking him out like the two had planned, they both hurtled toward the wall for Robin to be roughly thrown into it.

Robin blinked for a moment, touching his head as the world seemed to spin in front of him. He couldn't figure out where Batman was, but he did find that his head wasn't happy as a fine gash had presented itself. He kept himself from groaning though, as he had looked over to find Conner desperately holding Superman back against the wall with shaking hands. He stumbled over, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Sure about this?" Robin asked, vision starting to become hazy as he looked at the two struggling Kryptonians.

"Do it!" Yelled back Conner, eyes snapping to his younger friend.

As soon as the words left Conner's lips, a green glow seemed to take it's effect on the two aliens, causing fatigue to pull them to the ground with groans and much struggling. As soon as the boy put away the Kryptonite, Robin placed one of the countering chips on Superman's neck with Conner beginning to recover, groaning.

"Ugh. Kryptonite. It hurts." Slowly, he pulled himself to an upright position.

His eyes went up to his teammate as an extended hand came his way. "Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave."

Conner smiled before he let the younger one of them pull himself up. It was then that he saw the slight wobble to Robin's usual tight stance and the blood that had begun to drip down the boy's face. Now that the cone looked, he could see a small bit of the corner of the mask missing, torn off.

"Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault." The boy's voice seemed off, as if shivering.

Conner put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey? You alright-" He couldn't even finish before a rough kick sent his teammate spiraling away.

Superboy's eyes widened as he rushed forward, trying desperately to interrupt Batman or hit him just once. However, the man seemed to know every movement he made and evaded them before Conner could even think of them. Quickly, the man's eyes seemed to land on his partner, who was coughing up blood as he barely stood, hand supporting himself against the wall as his other hand remained at his chest.

Instantly, the boy was panting, struggling with his mentor as a thin line of blood fell down his chin.

Before Superboy rushed forward with a war cry, he yelled at his unseen friends. _We need some help down here!_

. . .

_We're on our way!_

Artemis, Kaldur, and Wally all looked at one another, worry clear in their eyes as they ran toward where they knew their friends were. They ran down halls and in less than a minute, they realized why they were needed.

Superboy was just blasted into the wall next to the teens when they entered and watched as Robin was continuously hit, kicked, and injured. The boy had many areas of showing and probably hidden bloodied skin. Before the teens could even interrupt, Batman threw another punch, successfully knocking the kid halfway across the room into a wall.

"Robin!" Exclaimed Wally, running forward as a loud cracking sound filled his best friend's ears. He slid down the wall, coughing and gagging with a hand held roughly against his chest. As he reached the floor, his eyes moved painfully up to Wally. "Robin." Repeated Wally, worry and fear in his emerald eyes.

Robin's serious masked eyes met his as the sound of battle erupted around them. Slowly, his hand moved to Wally's to drop something in Wally's hand. Robin's mouth turned into a slight smirk as Wally realized what it was.

"Robin, you should-"

"At the moment, I kinda can't. Make this battle whelming, KF." Robin stated, smile still clear as day under the blood on his face. Just like that, he slumped against the wall. Wally felt fear erupt through him, but he didn't let it show. He would be back in a second.

Wally's hands still shook.

. . .

With a roar, Superboy rushed at Batman. The man, despite moving to dodge, suddenly was frozen. Silently, Superboy thanked M'gann for that. He managed to use enough force to knock his friend's father figure unconscious, but since Batman wore padding, Conner was sure that the man was only in a daze.

Suddenly, Superboy glanced over at Robin as the sound of his heart beating began to slow. Fear suddenly washed through him. No one died. No one was supposed to die. Robin wasn't dead yet, meaning that he had to end this quickly.

A yell containing more than anger ripped through his lips as he rushed at the Bat-like man once again, this time successfully knocking him out. It was then that Wally zoomed over to him and placed a chip on his neck.

He looked up at his friends who surrounded the unconscious man. "Come on. Rob's not doing so well."

All of their hearts sped up as they realized what this meant.

. . .

Slowly, Batman let his eyes behind the mask open. His mind was fuzzy and he found that he was kind of tired. Slowly, he sat up, trying to think of what had happened. He had been in the watchtower lab when-

His eyebrows furrowed. When something happened.

He glanced around to see extreme damage around him. Despite the new damages, though, Batman realized that it was in the watchtower. However, his wandering gaze froze when they fell on the group of teens to his left.

The partners were all surrounding something-No, wait. One of them was missing.

His partner was missing.

In an instant, Batman was standing despite newly found pains in his head and his right side as well as his arm. He was quickly moving toward them, an odd panic that Batman had felt before quickly rising in his mind.

And it was right. He froze when he saw his partner-his son on the ground. Kid Flash was holding a blood soaked cloth to the boy's head while Superboy, Rocket, and Zatanna tended to other wounds, the pieces of cloth in their hands quickly soaking up blood-_too much blood_.

"When are Red Tornado and Black Canary going to be back with that stretcher?" Zatanna asked, worry and fear clear in her posture.

"Hopefully soon." Replied Kid Flash, abnormally serious. But it wasn't abnormal. For his best friend, he was playing the serious role, working to keep his friend well.

Before Batman could stagger forward or ask anything, an archer was suddenly in his way, her eyes harsher than the horrid winds that moved waves. "Batman."

"What happened?" He asked, eyes working to remain on the girl instead of his son, bloody and battered.

"The Justice League had their minds controlled." She stated bluntly, a tenseness in her stance. "We found a way to release your minds, but we had to fight the League in order to use it."

"And Robin?" He asked, eyes wandering over to Robin, who let out a shallow breath, causing many of the teens just feet away to murmur and show other outward signs of worry and fear.

"He was battling you. You beat him up badly when he got smashed into the wall and he stopped his fight to help out Superboy with Superman." Her voice was cold, impassive, but Batman knew very easily that she cared as he noticed she had placed a solid barrier between him and Robin.

However, he wasn't worried about that at the moment. He was worried about the fact that his son had been hurt so brutally by himself. His eyes were trained on the wall that Robin had been smashed into. _His body _had caused that destruction. Batman released a sharp breath before taking a step toward Robin.

However, before he could take another step, Artemis placed herself between them again. Batman glared at the girl, protectiveness moving into his low growl. "Move."

"No." She stated, somehow resisting his glare yet looking deep into his eyes hidden by the cowl. "If Robin wakes up or somehow senses you and moves or something, he could jar a rib or try to escape and hurt himself worse. You can't be near him until after he wakes up."

Batman glared at her anyways. "_Move_." He repeated, even more emphasis on the word. But the girl still refused to move.

"You've done enough." Growled Artemis back, protectiveness making her do things she wouldn't normally do.

Some type of distress or pain must have made Megan aware to the situation behind her as she turned back and stood quickly, moving to resolve the situation. Her calming aura seemed infinitely greater as she stepped over. "Is everything alright, Artemis?"

Artemis didn't break her stare with the dark knight. "No. He can see Robin _after _he wakes up."

"I-"

Megan's gentle voice interrupted him. "Well, we don't want him getting more hurt. But after he wakes up and everything, it'll be perfectly fine for you to see him! Besides, we're not sending you out of the room or anything!"

Artemis let out an unhappy breath.

Batman's eyes went back to his son just as Black Canary and Red Tornado entered. "Fine." He stated darkly, turning with a dramatic flare of his cape.

The rest of the night would only bring more disaster upon them.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Yeah, sorry for the crappy ending and the rest. I know it's not that good, but it feels nice to write. I'm starting to get dizzy, so I'm gonna try to update and get some sleep. Sorry if this is late as well. The internet seems to be out. enO Okay, luv ya. Oh, that's right! Please request, request, REQUEST! And, after next chapter, I really don't want to do any more redo scenes. :( They're really hard. TT And I also don't plan on doing Tula's death either unless it appears in the show or it turns out that Tula is really alive like I suspect she is (as I don't think Kal would toss that kind of thing around while pretending to be evil and the fact that Artemis is now pretending to be dead as well, and the rest of my evidence that is probably wrong since I've been obsessing over this too much to be healthy) or anything like that. I may do the Jason scene, though. ^^ Luv ya, but I really gotta go now. Bye. Sorry about everything again. TT


	13. Chapter 13

FudoTwin17: Hey, dudes. Sorry it's been so long. :( Anyways, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I just really need to write. I feel bad about unloading on you guys, so I'll just tell ya the basics. I got into high school (what a mess!) and I love the drama department, tho stuff tends to happen to me. I've gotten two speaking roles (gasp! Amazingness, right?), but in return I've gotten sick, I've gotten a skin condition, I've messed up my leg meaning that I get to stumble around school using crutches, and I've had a hand surgery. It's kinda painful to type, but I've been trying to type out chappies anyways. And I got my laptop back! That made me happy, though it's stubborn sometimes. Anyways, I really want to thank you for everything-just listening and reading and all that jazz. :) And, anyways, without further ado, I give you the long awaited request from Fighter1357! Luv ya, ya weirdo!

Fate's Design

Robin knew it was coming just as he knew that he couldn't dodge it. The blue lightning counter attack was not made to miss it's target. So he didn't try to dodge, just waited for the hit. And when it did hit, it _hurt_.

"Gah!" He exclaimed in pain as he was literally blasted to high heaven before he fell back to earth. He faintly recognized Artemis's scream of pain beside him. However, he tried mainly to focus on not giving in to the electricity flowing through his body. Oh, man, it hurt!

"Artemis! Robin!" He heard a gentle voice exclaim almost fearfully. Faintly, he realized it was Zatanna. She sounded worried, but focused.

Kaldur's pained exclamation followed by Megan's cry seemed to snap the boy wonder out of it. His eyesight was fuzzy and his hands shook from the excess energy, but he forced himself to focus. He let out a quiet groan. Everything hurt.

Then again, he _was_ struck by lightning.

Slowly, he forced himself to sit up. He glanced at Artemis. She was coming around, but wasn't quite there yet. His eyes slowly focused on the battle field where none other than Kaldur'ahm was being shocked horrifyingly. It took a lot to tear his eyes away from his pained teammate to see Megan speaking with Billy.

He focused on listening and was instantly thankful they were speaking through the link. The only thing he heard was a faint buzz.

_Destroy it and we win! _Billy's overexcited voice exclaimed in their minds. It took Robin a moment to comprehend the words and then to connect them to the only thing in the field that was important enough to have that kind of reaction: the gem.

_That's all I need to know. _Zee stated and very suddenly Robin knew what she was up to.

"Zatanna!" Yelled Kaldur, unable to move from his fixed position.

"Stop!" Exclaimed Wally, grounded and too far away to help. Robin realized faintly that he was the only one close enough and with the ability to stop her. He had to save her!

Eyes wide, he scrambled up toward her. Every movement hurt, but he ignored it in favor of tackling the magician whose hands on the helmet had just risen to place the helm on her head. With an extra burst of speed, Robin gave a desperate cry.

No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't allow him to give up when she had been only a short walk away.

And they collided.

When Zatanna's fall ended, she faintly realized that she was resting on something soft. She gave a small sound of protest before it died on her tongue. The helmet hadn't found a resting place on her head because . . .

"No." Wally whispered, emerald eyes wide. "No! Rob!"

It had fallen onto Robin's crown. Through the eye holes of the helm, she could see the whites of his mask. It was eerie. Slowly, her friend began to ascend into the air, power radiating from him. He now wore a dark purple, skintight suit with a long, golden cape, boots, gloves, neck piece, and waist piece. The neck and waist piece held two circular objects that Zatanna found indescribable as they radiated so much magical energy. A purplish white light appeared behind him in the form of his signature Ankh cross, seeming to more than triple the amount of animosity that Zatanna knew was on the boy wonder's hidden face.

"Robin." She whispered, horror and guilt filling her heart.

Doctor Fate had been unleashed.

. . .

Robin blinked in near confusion when he appeared in a dark area. He wasn't sure where he was, but he could definitely tell that this wasn't right. He wasn't in a room, but a wide open space that was completely darkened except for the small area of light he stood in.

He tried to think. The battle-what? Wasn't he shot down? Yeah. Lightning. His eyes wandered behind his mask before they widened. Zatanna! The helm! It must have fallen on-

"Hello, there."

At the unexpected voice, Robin sprang up and around. In his hands was his staff (though he feared it would be useless within the helm) and he found himself crouching in a defensive position. It took him a moment to recognize the old, familiar face.

"Kent Nelson?" He gagged. That couldn't be right! Unless . . . .

The elderly man smiled. "Hello, Dick."

At the sound of his elder's voice, Robin lowered his staff. He collapsed it and placed it back where it belonged, eyes taking in the man in front of him. "So what are you doing here?"

The old man smiled. "I agreed to stay here until Doctor Fate's new body was chosen. Then I can visit my dear Inza." A sad tender look came into the man's at the last few words, almost too sad to look at.

Instantly, the boy wonder's smile fell. "O xonxano baro!" He hissed under his breath in his own language, the words boiling in his mind. _The great trick! _Robin couldn't help but feel sad. The man was being kept from more than just his afterlife-he was being kept from his wife! The woman he loved! Was Fate really that cruel?

"Anyways, dear boy, how has it been up there? How are Wally and Kaldur'ahm?" He smiled to himself. "It would be wise if you all would avoid using the helmet. Nabu will not wait for long to take a host."

Before Robin could say that he hadn't meant to put on the helmet or come up with a very dignified response, he heard some commotion from behind him. He turned swiftly, eyes darting beneath the mask to stare at what looked like the battle outside.

However, it was no battle anymore. Or, at least, not the same battle. Based on the images, his body (_his_, he repeated in his mind, _not Nabu's!_) was hovering several feet off of the ground. All the heroes, or at least all those involved, were clustered together, staring in shock at him. He couldn't help but notice the stray tear running down Zatanna's face.

"Oh, dear." Murmured Kent behind him.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's going on?" He questioned out loud.

For a moment, the only movement in the outside world was the wind. But that was before he watched Miss Martian (Robin felt his heart ache when he saw the fresh tears in her eyes) stumble forward, Superboy's eyes flickering as if to make sure she didn't fall. "Y-You can't!"

And then Wally's there, right up front as usual. "I won't let you take him! You can't take his body! He's only thirteen! He has years ahead of him! Are you just going to take that all away from him?" Wally's anger was very apparent to Robin, but the thing that made his chest tighten was the raw look in Wally's eyes-Fear.

"Wh-What?" Robin gags quietly. _Take his . . . ?_

There was a short silence after Wally's outburst that seemed louder than words. "Wally." The voice was quiet, hardly interrupting that silence. Robin watched as the Flash went to grab his best bro's shoulder and Wally jerked away, stepping forward.

"Nabu, you can't take Robin from us!" Wally exclaimed.

"The world needs Doctor Fate." Robin shivers at the voice. It wasn't because of what the sentence meant, but rather his voice. It was Robin's voice-Dick's voice, but it wasn't. There was another almost inhuman voice overlaying it.

"You-You can't take my best friend!" The way his best friend's voice broke on the last word made Robin tremble. He was shaken. He was the boy wonder and thus acted like it, not reacting to the horrors of daily life, but in the end-he was only thirteen. And the idea that he would be trapped within his body, doomed to watch the years fly by in a cage scared him. "You can't-"

Wally's voice died as the Batman stepped in front of him almost protectively. "I'll make you a deal." His voice is dark and low, to be expected of the Batman. "Me for him."

And a jolt of electricity stopped Robin's heart. He couldn't let this man who had done _everything _for him give up the only sanctuary he had-his mind and body. Something snapped in Robin, and he found himself fighting for the right to live caged in his own mind.

"No!" He exclaimed, stopping Nabu from speaking from his lips. Nabu paused, thankfully listening.

_Right now I feel like a bird, caged without a key._

Only the tension of his soon to be lost future kept him from sighing in relief. There was hope.

_Everyone comes to stare at me with so much joy and revelry. They don't know how I feel inside._

"Richard," The quiet warning from Kent makes his muscles tense as if he's in a fight. Robin is in a fight; a fight with the magician whom he can't allow to take his family.

Family.

_Through my smile I cry._

"I'm of less use than Batman. I'm his sidekick. I'm nothing compared to him. I don't help as many people and I can't gain enough experience to outdo him. If I were to be replaced by Doctor Fate, then that would be best for the people." He didn't pause in his self-depreciating monologue, only staring down at the gasping group before him as they all stare in wonder at Batman. At his second dad. "I'm younger. My body has years and years ahead. Batman's would give out at least decade before mine. And I know that you sense my magical ability. It's small, but it's there and if you're ever desperate, then you can call on it for extra power. I'm sure that you can sense Batman's lack of it." He knew that he won his battle long before he finished his monologue.

He supposed that maybe this once, he had outdone Batman.

_They don't know what they do to me, keeping me from flying. That's why I say that . . . ._

"I do not accept your deal." Nabu's emotionless facade made the entire group below react painfully. Faintly, Robin flinched. He hoped to himself that his eyes still had the mask over them. He didn't want his teams (and Billy's) first impression's of his eyes to be cold and heartless. Eyes were the windows to the soul . . . .

"I will not let you have my son!" The harsh snarl made Robin's eyes wander to Bruce as Superman put a hand on his shoulder. He wished silently that he could say he was sorry or just to say that this was his choice, but Robin knew that Nabu wouldn't trust him to remove the helmet.

"The boy has agreed to host me." Nabu stated, voice horrible. "Therefore-"

"Rob, stop being so stupid!" Wally exclaimed, interrupting with no shame. "Stop putting yourself out there! And stop agreeing to these things so soon!" The exclamations, Robin knew, were more than just a pump up for himself. Wally was trying to get Dick angry.

Robin sighed. It wasn't going to work.

"And you! Nabu! What kind of hero do you think you are?" Wally angrily marched up past Batman and Superman. Against his will, he watched as Nabu slid to the ground to talk. "You claim that Earth needs you, but you just don't get it! We don't need a superhero that tries to possess people against their wills! You're not doing anyone any favors! You're stealing from us!"

Robin watched as Wally got in his face, too close to the helmet. Robin's heart dropped when he wondered faintly if Doctor Fate would see him as a threat. He hoped not.

"The world-"

"NO! Look around you!" Wally stepped aside for a moment so that the magic user inside his best friend's body could look back behind him.

Lined up first were his teammates. Artemis leaned lightly on Zatanna, obviously not recovered (the boy wonder himself didn't feel too great after being shot with lightning). Next to them stood Aqualad-Kaldur. The look in his eyes was positively ferocious. And next to him Megan stood with Conner, her eyes teary and his stance strong. Behind his team were the Leaguers. They all stood angrily, seemingly unhurt. Even Zatara had a look of anger marring his face.

"What you are looking at is a part of this world." Wally stated. "Almost my entire world." Admitted the boy, eyes blazing. "But it's not complete without Rob. It'll never be complete without my little brother."

Wally's eyes sparkled with tears and Robin felt pain just looking at him.

"I'll let you speak to him." Murmured Doctor Fate. Just like that, hope filled Wally. "He has something to say.

Then Nabu paused, as if listening. And he spoke. "I know why the caged bird sings."

_I know why the caged bird sings._

"What?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Wally, everyone." His voice conveyed no emotion. Dick was thankful. Otherwise, they might have heard the slight wobble in his voice. "He's not letting me go. Therefore, I won't let you go. I'll be fine-"

"Rob, shut up!" Wally exploded. His trembling hands latched onto the chain connecting the cape, pulling him up threateningly close to his masked face. "No last words! Don't give up on me, because I'm not giving up on you! You better not give up on me! I swear, I will beat you up if you say anything like that again!"

_I know why the caged bird sings._

Suddenly, something wet dripped on his gloves. Wally stopped himself from continuing his rant, staring as another drop of liquid dripped onto the gloved hand. Faintly, he realized that those were tears.

Wally had never seen Rob cry before. He'd heard him, but Robin had too much pride to ever let him comfort him during those moments when he could do little but cry. "Rob."

Within the helm, surrounded by the dark, Kent sighed quietly, watching as silent tears fell down the young bat's face. He sighed. "Nabu. Let the boy go. He needs his family."

There was a short silence in which Kent almost feared a refusal. However, Nabu's voice echoed around the dark helm quietly. "As you wish."

Wally couldn't help the smile and quiet intake of breath as Robin's hands slid up to remove the helmet. Tears fell from beneath the mask and Wally didn't hide the smile of joy on his face as he whipped away the tears. Robin's shaky legs gave out and he fell against his bro, who quickly caught him, a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Dick." Wally whispered, slightly hysterical.

Robin smiled against the tears. "Go-Good to b-be back." He whispered before everyone else seemed to realize that he was back. They rushed forward.

Robin had his family.

_I know why the caged bird sings._

. . .

FudoTwin17: Well that took a while. I'm ashamed to say that I took, like, seven breaks throughout this (one of them for four days). Anyways, leg and head hurt pretty badly right now (I skipped school for two days it was so bad) but I'm praying it gets better. And please be with me. This is now the third day I've been up without sleeping. I'm starting to freak. Please talk to me. Also, tell me what stories you want me to update. And please write something creative in your reviews. You don't have to, but it gets me thinking. :) And I have no idea what happened with this chappie. It was going to be more daddy!bats and baby!bird stuff, but somehow Wally showed up. I think it's because the last episode depressed me. *sigh* Anyways, I love you and your requests. I love you guys. You make me happy when skies are gray. But please read, review, and request. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

FudoTwin17: Yo, dudes. I had a rough day and just need to write. My leg and hip (I pulled a muscle in it from using my crutches wrong) are killing me (ha ha! Punny), and I just wanna write. Really I have enough homework that my GPA will be dropping by at least three points, but I don't care right now (I will later, though). I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh, and though I'm going to do the request from XxBatgirl-RobinxX, I got this idea a million years ago and I REALLY wanna write it now. So here we go. Oh, and I still love requests. It makes my day when I read a review and see that you guys want me to write something. It makes me smile. Anyways, I don't own YJ. Oh, and a warning; the beginning is dark. Along with the middle. And some of the end. To tell the truth, though, this was meant to be light. Goodness! Me and my angst! Feel free to skip it if it's too dark.

Don't Take What Isn't Yours

Batman angrily typed at the computer in front of him, angry that he was stuck in Mount Justice as he searched for the child that had become a son to him. When Young Justice hadn't returned from a routine mission, Batman had found himself coming after his team. They were all extraordinary, talented heroes and had proven themselves many times, but they were still kids. He had to at least check on them sometimes.

So when Batman had appeared at the scene of the crime (literally), he had been stopped by the gruesome sight before him. The team-the team was down.

Artemis was the closest. Batman noticed her first for that reason alone. She was sprawled on her back, messy blond hair spilling around her along with broken arrows and her quiver, bloodstained and torn to shreds. Her lip was split and her cheek was bruising in an abnormal line that made Batman suspect that she had been smacked with her own bow (that was mysteriously missing). Her clothes were torn and there were various bruises littering her body. Worst, though, was the sight of her arms. They were twisted and disturbing at her shoulders, obviously having been wrenched out of her sockets to the point that they were laying above her head.

Though compared to the others, Batman could tell that she had been spared compared to the teammate next to her.

Wally laid beside her. Though he had already begun to heal, Batman could see the nightmares he had gone through. He had healing and healed cuts all over his body. His legs had been broken in at least six different places and had already begun to heal in a state that Batman knew he would have to have broken again to fix. His body was hardly covered by his costume, torn and ripped. His skin was discolored and where skin wasn't colored crimson, it was blue and black. His fingers had all been broken and begun healing as well. Beneath it all, Batman could see lumps beneath abnormally placed bandages. There were sixteen bandages, sixteen bumps jutting out from within his skin unnaturally.

Tossed down a bit away was Kaldur. The boy had been tossed on his side. It was obvious that he had broken several ribs and his arms. There were small but painful wounds all across his gills that Batman knew would heal painfully. His shirt was gone and his pants were cut away. The shining symbol at his waist identifying him as partner to Aqua man was crushed in front of him. There were boils covering his chest, arms, and legs along with burns and cuts. Visibly, the boy was shaking, though unconscious.

By him were Conner and M'gann. They had been carelessly thrown on top of one another. It caught Batman off guard that they weren't as visibly injured, though they still didn't look good.

Megan laid with her legs thrown over his chest. Her clothes seemed to have changed to a full body suit to better protect her, though it was still worse for wear. There were a few obvious burns all over, looking painful but not too bad.

Conner himself wasn't that bad. Actually, Batman wasn't sure if he could find a single cut on the boys body, though his leg seemed to have been ripped from the socket. Around his neck was a single shard of kryptonite. It obviously was the reason that he was still injured.

Silently, Batman was glad he hadn't sent the other three. Rocket had had to work on a school project and had opted out. Zatanna and Barbara had needed a serious talking to about their objectives.

Speaking of their unapproved of objective, Batman had noted with a sense of dread that Robin was not with the team. Not only was he not there, but he was the only one missing.

The first thing the Bat had done was call the League and tell them it was an emergency and that he needed the mentors to Detroit, Michigan immediately with medical aid. Then he had went about healing injuries.

He'd popped Conner's leg back in and pulled off the kryptonite first, thankful the only noise he made was a quiet groan. Second, he had set Kaldur and Megan on their backs next to him. He'd made sure to move Kaldur's face to the side to make sure that if Kaldur coughed up blood he wouldn't drown in it. Then, he had made his way to Artemis. He twisted her arms to a correct position first, not wincing when she screamed, half-conscious. She fought him, but he pushed down on her wrist and she hissed in pain. It was thankfully long enough for him to pop in one of her arms. She screamed again, falling back into unconsciousness. He had popped her other arm in quickly and lined her up with the others.

When it got to Wally, Batman had to take a breath. It was obvious that he had taken the worst beating. He had taken longer to treat the others first for the simple reason that he hadn't wanted to face his son's best friend.

Batman's frown deepened. There was nothing in the room that he could use to set the boys worst injuries. The only things in the room were the remains of Artemis's weapons, all too broken and stained to be useful. Quickly, Batman undid one of the bandages to reveal a nauseating scar that didn't belong there. He slit it with a batarang, worrying slightly when Wally didn't even stir, and pressed. He wasn't shocked when the lump underneath the skin moved and out came a bloody ball.

He frowned, wiping the blood off to examine it. It was a capsule-or was a capsule. It appeared to be metal, a cheap kind with metallic powder on the inside. Realization hit him quickly.

Wally's healing powers and metabolism were being used against him. The metal had been slowly broken down on the inside, sending the new "food" as the teen needed food for energy. The metal, however, once the beginning of digestion began, a nightmare would begin. It would get in everything. His bloodstream, his organs, and elsewhere. And as it wasn't something the human body was supposed to consume, he it would cause him extreme pain as it infected every part of his insides, torturing him even after the initial torture-the initial beating had ended. If it weren't for his meta abilities, he would have died.

With that in mind, Batman rushed to pull a bag out of his belt and place the metal bit inside. He quickly began removing the others. The Leaguers had appeared when he was on number ten. Wally had woken up on number twelve.

His uncle had made the mistake of trying to grab his hand, which was broken severely. Wally screamed, sending his uncle into near hysteria.

Batman used his softest Batman voice to soothe him and get Wally to focus. He asked him where Robin was. It was cruel to submit the boy to it, but with the rest of the teens being removed from the scene and the doctor waiting for him to remove the rest of the capsules, it informed Batman of what happened and of where Robin was.

Hissing in pain, the kid had described how they had all infiltrated the warehouse they now resided in only for nothing but a lone man waiting for them to invite them in. He had made remarks about Robin that had set the team on edge (remarks that Wally refused to describe) and how Conner lost his cool and attacked the man. It was then that he placed the kryptonite on him and popped out his leg. Wally described how the whole team went after him after that and all were incapacitated. Wally described how the man had threatened Robin, claiming that he wanted Robin to suffer. So he began to torture the team, Wally the worst as it was too apparent before that they cared for one another. Once Robin had convinced the man that he didn't care about them at all, the man had picked him up and carried him away. Wally had tried to follow with Artemis and that was when his legs were broken and her arms savagely twisted out of their sockets. Batman had kept impassive through the entire story, but he could tell that Barry wasn't doing well.

After getting out the last bulge, he warned the two Flashes and the doctor of the upcoming (if not already present) pain.

Then he got to work. Unfortunately, his lead had gotten away from him when he had had to stop the Joker who hadn't even been put in his cell again before he escaped.

Thus, Batman had returned to the cave. The partners had been returned so that their teammates could watch over them and all the heroes could have them in a safe, secure area where they could heal and deal together.

It was the first time Batman had returned to the cave that it happened. He had tried to leave and everything shut off. However, a light had appeared in the darkness. On the television in the main room of the cave was their friend.

Robin had been chained to a metal slab, his arms and legs stretched to the limit and sweat beading on his forehead. The boy had been stripped down to his Batman boxers, all his scars visible, though he still wore his mask. His eyes were closed behind the mask, his head bowed, as if trying to hide something.

By then everyone had appeared and gathered around the television despite their physical or psychological pain including all members of the team, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Batman. They all were weary, yet they stared at their youngest with renewed vigor.

And then _he _stepped into the video. The man was huge with red hair and huge brown eyes. His smile was wicked and sick, and his fingers twitching anxiously as if he wanted to hit something-_squeeze _something.

Batman recognized him immediately. "Jeremy, release Robin."

He smirked. "I don't think so." He stated simply with a sly grin. "Batman, because of you, my son is dead. I'm going to return the favor."

"It has nothing to do with Robin." Growled Batman desperately.

"Oh, but it has everything to do with him." Smirked the man, picking up a remote control and bouncing it in the palm of his left hand. "I'm going to make sure that you never get your son back."

Right before he pressed a button on the remote control, Wally shouted. "Wait!" As the man paused to look at the boy he had beaten and tortured just weeks before, Wally's voice dropped. "What do you me-mean? How is Batman responsible for your son's death?"

The man smiled maliciously and Wally's hands began to shake. He wished Roy was there. Oh, he wished that _Roy was there_! He needed the older red by him to steady him. He needed to hear the man cuss out the disgusting monster on the screen just as he needed to save his best friend.

The man's amusement seemed to make the entire group tense. "Why, you didn't tell them, Batman? What a shock." His smile was too pleasant. It sent chills up his spine. Trying to avoid letting himself show fear, he stared at his best friend. He didn't look up, as if trying to hide something. Somehow, that scared Wally worse than any monster on the street. "Batman was fighting with some man, Bane something or other when he realizes that there's a building behind him and he moved just as Bane collapsed the side of the alley. Of course, it's then that Darren, my thirteen year old boy, was caught underneath the rubble. He died in there. I've waited three long years for revenge, and Batman will feel my pain when I'm done. I won't let my little boy die in vain."

And he pushed the red button.

Robin gasped, trying obviously not to arch his back at the pain. His head leaned back, showing off a metal collar around his neck as he struggled not to scream and not to pull on his arms or legs as they were in danger of being ripped painfully from their sockets.

"Robin!" Shouted Megan, having lost her self-control. Conner grasped her arm, his eyes sad and angry as he watched his friend struggle. However, the sadist only chuckled at what he saw on the two-way screen, and pressed the button again. Robin bit his lip harder as blood began to drip down his chin.

"St-Stop!" Gasped Barbara. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The man arched an eyebrow, pressing another button on the control. Robin gasped as it ended, sucking in a deep breath. "So you want me to stop? Maybe you're right. I shouldn't electrocute him. After all, that's not how Darren died. Right, Batman?" The man's grin was extreme as he walked over to Robin. He pressed a hand over the boy's mouth, his other hand plugging his nose. "Isn't this how it happened?" He yelled, eyes enraged. "Didn't he suffocate under the pressure of the bricks? Wasn't there too little air?"

Batman sucked in a breath, watching in horror as his son's panting was abruptly cut off. He watched as Robin shook, eyes squeezed shut behind the mask, scarred chest trembling with the shock of pain and the inability to breathe. "Get off of him!"

"Why?" The man asked as Robin's arms and legs began to tremble. "I took him so that I could kill him and so you could watch me do it." But then, a look crossed his face as he stared at Robin's flushed face. "Then again, his death should be worse. Something that will scar you forever. Something more painful."

As Jeremy released Robin, his breath came out in one huff after another. He was shaking and sweaty, his flushed face quickly returning to it's normal pale color.

"Please," Black Canary asked before the mad man could continue, "if you kill him, then you'll just be taking another life. He's the same as your son; his life being stolen unjustly." She stared at him, sadness on her face.

He stared back for a moment almost blankly. Just as the team began to feel a little hope, he began laughing an insane laugh, grinning. "You almost got me! HA! Just like my son?" His voice turned deadly innocent. "My son was innocent of all things. This boy is nothing compared to my son, but you still care about him. His life will never be worth the same as Darren's."

"Then why are you taking it?" Zatanna almost screamed, her voice shrill.

He smiled. "Because if I can't have mine, you can't have yours." With that, he pulled the remote back into his hand and let his thumb press a button. Immediately, Robin began to struggle, but the team didn't understand why until he nearly screamed.

A loud popping noise shocked the team before Robin cried out. Immediately, his body began trembling with a shock of pain. Three more pops could be heard before he screamed in agony. They watched as Jeremy pushed the button and ended the pulling apart of their teammate. He, however, shook with the tremors of the shock collar.

Jeremy chuckled. "Did that look like it hurt? Being pulling apart until his arms and legs were popped out of the socket? Or how about the part where every time he screamed, his dog collar shocked him?"

A broken sob interrupted the room. It didn't come from the bird, though. The team was shocked when Artemis shook with pained tremors. "Rob," Her voice broke, "You better stay traught."

The team looked at her in confusion as well as Jeremy from the screen. That was, until Robin looked up, a grin on his face. He grinned at the camera broadcasting his torture to the team and spoke, voice cracked and seemingly hurt. "Always, Arty. Always." The collar crackled, but Robin didn't make a sound, and when it released him, he was still grinning.

Jeremy immediately seemed angry. "Why you-"

However, before he could say another thing or even reach the boy, an eerie laughter filled the room. Everyone recognized it and felt the hair on the back of their necks rise. Jeremy froze mid-step as he looked around, frightened.

It was then that the Joker walked out of the shadows. "My, my! Haven't we been a bad boy!"

"Joker." Hissed the angry man at the clown.

The Joker smiled, his ruby red lips stretched into an evil grin. "Well! You didn't have to get me a birthday present! Yay! It's just what I wanted!" He jumped forward, a dark gleam in his eyes. Only Batman's eyes seemed to dart to the crowbar being clenched in his pale hands.

Jeremy scowled, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Get out, clown. I have things to finish right now."

The man, despite having gone to Arkham with the pasty clown, appeared to not know him at all. The Joker gave a light pout. "So, does that mean no cake?"

Zatanna shook with anger as the psychopaths stared down one another. Their eyes were hard, though Joker's were abnormally giddy looking while the man who had taken her friend was looking absolutely furious. Her hands shook for a moment before she realized something.

Barbara was, out of the corner of her eye, sighing in relief. And Batman looked slightly less tense. She frowned in confusion turning back to the screen.

She watched as Jeremy turned away from the Joker, pulling out a carving knife from his pocket and approaching the boy wonder. The Joker's eyes darted to the knife before a snarl made it's way to his face. The knife met the boy wonder's skin. "Get out of here, clown." The team watched in horror as the skin on the boy's scarred stomach began to bleed. "I have a boy to burn and a bat to-Ugh!"

The team watched in shock as the Joker threw the man to the ground, bringing the crowbar back up to hit the man. They had never seen the criminal so angry, though it was true that they had only met him once (except in Barbara's case as she had met him a number of times). His anger seemed to fuel the continuous hits on his body, strong but pained.

Before long a crack and a scream rings out, but the Joker keeps going until the man is barely breathing. The Joker sneers, wiping away the blood from the metal bar in his hands with the beaten man's own shirt. "Never. Take. My. Stuff."

The Joker walked over to the camera and smiled, making the team along with Black Canary to recoil. "That goes for you to. Batman and the boy wonder are _mine_. I already _called _them. Anyways, tootles!" With that, the camera was smashed with the crowbar, making many in the room flinch as static filled the television once more.

After a long quiet moment, Megan began sobbing. She shook, pains from the still healing boils unable to stop her. Conner wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back.

And just like that they could move again.

"Ba-Batman, why-why did he-" Zatanna couldn't seem to breathe, staring in horror at Batman before her eyes would dart back to Batgirl, who would shift uncomfortably every time she would be stared at.

"Gotham villains are abnormally possessive." Batman stated. "It was a back up plan-"

"Back up?" Questioned Kaldur'ahm, obviously distressed.

Batgirl spoke for the first time, her voice quiet. "You didn't think that Joker figured out that Robin was missing alone, did you?"

Black Canary along with the rest of the room's occupants stared at the man. Before he spoke, though, a noise like a loud dropping echoed through the cave. Everyone darted up, watchful and careful. They separated, one group remaining apprehensive at the television while the other followed Batman to the origin of the sound.

They found nothing.

Except the boy wonder.

Batman rushed to his side, pulling the boy into his arms. Bloodstained but alive, Batman pulled him into his arms. He caught his breath when he noticed the collar.

The team leaned in with baited breath as they stared at an ordinary dog collar. After running his hands along it, Batman found a piece of paper and unfolded it for the team to gag.

It was smeared, written in blood like finger-paints. Batman dropped it, instead rushing toward the infirmary, praying that the technology was up and running again so he could treat his son. Setting Dick down on a hospital bed, he began what would be torture.

_Sincerely Uncle J. Happy birthday!_

There was no way the Joker could have known it was his son's fourteenth birthday. No way . . . .

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay, and that was supposed to be light! Well, lighter, anyways. Hope you like it. Life hurts right now and my hand hurts as well from using them so much after that surgery a few months ago. I'm gonna take something and if I post something and it comes out crackish and you actually like it, you may want to save it, because I may remove after I'm not on drugs. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

FudoTwin17: Yo, guys. It's been a while! ^^ Well, I admit I've had a lot of bad days, but I've been trying to focus my writing on my stories for my lovely readers. But I've had a seriously bad month. I'm STILL on crutches, though I'm starting to finally get off of them. But I've also been sick, but I CANNOT miss school for it since we're so close to finals. Plus I've been practically pulled out of drama club for physical therapy (continuing with the musical, though, was totally worth it). And a bit ago I had a serious scare. There was a tornado here in my home state. It was literally a fifteen to twenty minute drive away. If the tornado had gone north instead of south, I would not be updating right now. It was pretty scary. But anyways, I'm here and alive, and to prove it, I will be doing XxBatgirl-RobinxX's request now. Don't we all love the Joker? Anyways, really dark. Like, SERIOUSLY dark. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, stop reading! Read at your own risk. Well, I don't own YJ.

Powerless

To be perfectly honest, Aqualad had no idea how this-this _nightmare _came to be. He'd just been at his post with Superboy when there had been a sudden pain on the back of his head. And, when he woke, he had been there with the rest of the team.

Each team member had been restrained and made completely powerless. Each were only bound with simple rope, true, but all but the humans had been made to wear an inhibitor collar. It had made Aqualad grind his teeth as he realized what a nightmare they had gotten themselves into.

However, it was looking at Robin that he had really begun to worry. Said boy had been stripped of his tunic, his cape, his gloves, his boots, and his belt. Seeing the boy so completely degraded had made him stiffen immediately, but he knew that that wasn't the worst part of it.

It was that in the surprisingly good lighting, he could see all of Robin's scars. Aqualad had seen him without his shirt before for their team bonding beach days, but Aqualad now realized that Robin must have been using makeup because he had not seen _all _of those scars.

Though Aqualad could only see his front, it was enough. One scar had trailed from his collarbone to the opposite hip. Another was on his neck just bellow where the top of his cape began like a slash (he'd seen that same mark on bodies of fellow Atlantians with their throats slit). All over his stomach were little scars, too. They were everywhere. Not to mention almost healed bruises across his sides and front.

Aqualad immediately felt sick. He wanted to go curl up in a corner somewhere-no, he wanted to run over and hug Robin. And Aqualad was not a huggy person.

However, he restrained himself (like usual) from speaking out by looking at Robin's expression. It was grim and almost dead, the expression of someone who knew what to expect in the current predicament. He didn't say anything to Aqualad, and the Atlantian didn't know how to start a conversation with the boy (a part of him didn't want to).

That was what really disturbed Aqualad. The boy was thirteen, but he was more prepared for the situation than Aqualad was.

Immediately, Aqualad knew how he had gotten so many scars. He gritted his teeth at the thought, hands curling up into fists despite his bindings. He didn't want to imagine what was about to happen.

It was then that Kid Flash groaned. Slowly, his head lolled up and his emerald eyes opened slowly. He licked his lips, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Aqualad watched as he tried to get out of the ropes with no avail and took in the situation.

Then his eyes landed on Robin. His reaction would have been comical if it were in some other situation. "R-Ro-Rob? Wha-What-"

"KF, not the time." Stated the boy wonder calmly.

Kid Flash swallowed, nodding shortly before looking at the others. Unwillingly, Aqualad did the same. He blinked when he realized that Artemis had been awake the entire time. She didn't say anything either and he noticed her glance at Robin. She was probably following his lead. Miss Martian and Superboy were both still out.

A part of Aqualad was glad. He partially hoped that they were rescued before Miss M would wake. He didn't want her to see all of Robin's scars. He knew that Robin didn't want her to see them either.

It was nearly a half an hour before Conner opened his eyes tiredly. He adjusted and took in the scene before a look of horror and anger marred his face and he desperately tried to pull on the ropes. Eventually, Robin talked him down, though Aqualad noticed how Superboy's eyes lingered on Robin's form the first moment that he realized he was there.

It was barely ten minutes later that Miss Martian woke, moaning quietly. She took in the situation with wide eyes before she looked around and started to ask if everyone was alright. Obviously, she stopped halfway through the question.

"Robin," She breathed, lips parted in a silent gasp, "what happened?"

"I work in Gotham. It's not a nice place for humans." His voice was hard, and it made most tense in the room. Kid Flash and Miss Martian both physically recoiled as if burned.

Recognizing his mistake, Robin sighed before looking at them all again with a softer look that was almost sad and a bit wistful. "Okay, look. I began when I was nine. Things happen-"

"That many things?" Interrupted Superboy, looking oddly pale in the bright lights.

He sighed. "Yes. But I chose this life, and I can deal with the consequen-"

His tone was cut off by maniacal laughter that all of them recognized immediately as it rung around their containment chamber. The boy wonder's soft look was gone instantly, jaw clenched, hands in fists, and body tense.

Aqualad bit his lip, sending his gaze around the room, watching his teammates carefully. He opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised when Robin spoke. When he thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, it was Robin's villain and he was the most experienced in the situation.

"Joker." He growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Robbie-poo! It's been so long!" The Joker's voice echoed around the room, making pinpointing his location nearly impossible. "You haven't been home in so long! Your Uncle J missed you!"

"I don't share the same sentiment." Stated Robin clearly, white lenses hiding eyes that Aqualad knew were probably scanning the room for the madman holding them hostages.

The clown kept talking as if he hadn't heard the sarcastic comment. "It's been so _boring _without you! You know that Batsie doesn't like to talk. I try so hard to get him to smile, but he's always so down. The only time I see him smile is when you do something he approves of!" As the Joker made the statement, he appeared behind Miss Martian's chair. Slowly, he made his way around, stepping toward the center of the room. Aqualad realized faintly that they were all arranged in a circle around the center. They were there for a show! "But I digress. One day he'll smile. One day . . . ."

For just a moment, the Joker's eyes were dark with desire and joy for suffering. The moment passed before he came back to himself and grinned at Robin again. "But until then, let's have some fun!"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What kind of fun?"

The Joker's ruby red lips stretched if it was possible. "You've been away for _so_ long, boy blunder! I just can't wait to play!"

"What kind of game?" Yelled Conner, anger at the Joker's threat against his younger brother making him act out. For a moment, Kaldur noticed Robin's eyes widen in horror before his face was a mask again. Aqualad's hands shook as he realized that Conner had just fallen into a trap that Robin might not be able to get him out of.

The Joker's grin faltered for a moment, hardening into a snarl. He stalked forward, leaning over the clone with an aura of absolute menace. "You're one of them. One of the brats that's been keeping my beloved baby bird occupied." His snarl melted back into an insane grin. "After today, bird boy will never leave Gotham again. No, he won't . . . ."

"Joker." Warned Robin, glaring. The mad dog paid no attention.

"I wonder which one to start with." He murmured almost to himself. "I've never played with a Kryptonian before." One of his pale fingers brushed the crimson symbol on Superboy's chest. Aqualad was sure that he could see Conner breathing harder at the touch. "Then again, I've never played with an Atlantian either." The Joker turned to the said victim, ruby lips glinting like blood in the bright lights.

Pale hands wrapped around his chin, squeezing his face. And just like that, the Joker's eyes were boring into his. Though Aqualad wouldn't be able to tell anyone the color of the evil man's eyes later, he'd be able to recall the darkness he saw. The absolute disregard for human life. He'd remember the way that no matter how long he looked, he couldn't find an ounce of humanity or-or a soul.

"Joker . . . ." Robin warned quietly once again. The Joker let go of Aqualad's face and stepped away, but his breather barely lasted a moment.

"Oh, and I just love blonds! You remember that reporter last month? Wow, she was a doll!" He laughed wickedly, the chilling sound echoing in the room. As he began to run his hands, dirty with innocent blood, through Artemis's hair, Robin spoke up.

"Good to know. I bet Harley will love to hear that." His voice had a forced edge to it, but the comment seemed to distract the Joker. He blinked before laughing, retracting his hands from Artemis's hair.

To give credit where it was due, Artemis didn't even flinch. She just gritted her teeth and said nothing.

"Ah, Harley! Now _there's _a doll! That nice blond hair! Black lips! Skin as pale as mine! Ha! It's been years since I've had a woman as devoted as her. She'll come back no matter what. Go ahead and tell her! It won't do anything." After he spoke he seemed to realize that he had been distracted. A sick grin appeared on his face. "And you know, you've got another doll here, too! A Martian! I've never _ever _played with a Martian before."

Conner growled as the Joker crossed to the girl, sick grin still on his face. He chuckled when he heard the noise and sent an eccentric grin toward the boy. Kaldur noticed how the blood drained out of Robin's face once again. His lips pressed into a thin line as he seemed to struggle to hold himself back.

"Yes, yes. Maybe I should do her first. After all, I do enjoy new things! And I have a new flamethrower, too! I named her Flare 2000." The Joker giggled madly. "You know, because she's gonna send up enough fire for a flare and when I'm done with her, at least two-thousand will be dead!" He laughed again. "She does need a test drive." He said thoughtfully. "And I do love redheads . . . ."

The clowns hand slowly reached for the side of Miss Martian's face, but right before he touched, he abruptly pulled back. Kaldur's eyes widened as one of the Joker's pale fists curled around some of Kid Flash's hair and pulled his head upward.

"Joker." The low tone of Robin's voice was dangerous. If there weren't a psychopath threatening one of his teammates, he knew that he would have stared in shock at the boy wonder.

The insane clown however just laughed wildly. "You know, he's pretty for a boy. His body's well built, he's got a cute face, and those eyes! We could have a lot of fun . . . ." Kaldur felt his heart sink. There was no way that the Joker was being serious. No. Way.

However, Kaldur's heart jumped into his throat when one of the Joker's hands slid to Wally's face, tracing the boy's lips with his thumb.

"Joker!" Growled Robin again, voice raising. Kaldur let his gray eyes flicker to Robin for a moment to see the vicious glare he was sending the murderer. Though Aqualad knew the glare of Batman, he decided that he feared Robin's more.

But at the Joker's slick grin, Aqualad realized something. The Joker didn't care at all about Kid. It was all about baiting Robin. He wanted a reaction.

"Yes, yes. We could have fun, huh, Flash Boy?" He asked Kid Flash (who Kaldur noticed still seemed to be in shock). The Joker laughed. "Yes, you first. After all, it'll be a lot of fun playing with you. I wonder how long you'll last. Hm. After all, with those healing powers you've got, you'll be around a lot longer." The Joker's grin was disturbing as he let go of Wally, standing up straight rather than leaning down to put his face in Wally's. "After all, I've always wanted to know if your super-healing would allow you to regrow a missing limb."

Wally's breath caught as he came out of shock roughly, emerald eyes wide.

"Hm. What else could I do with someone with super-healing abilities?" Wondered the Joker as he walked over to lean on Robin's chair. "Any thoughts, boy wonderful?"

Robin said nothing. By the way his hands were beginning to shake, Kaldur figured he had a reason.

"After all," Continued the Joker with a sadistic gleam in his soulless eyes, "he's gotta have _fun _before our play date ends! After all, I won't really get a second chance at playing with any of you!"

Aqualad's breath left his lungs and he knew that everyone else had similar reactions. He finally understood. The clown planned on killing them!

And with one look at Robin, he realized that Robin knew it from the beginning. He knew the Joker just like he knew Batman, only a lot less kindly.

The sadist grinned, looking directly at Aqualad with those chilling, deranged eyes. Eyes without a soul. "Batsie will never let you leave Gotham again, bird boy. You'll be all mine again. It'll be back to normal! Just you, me, and Bats! We'll be one big, happy family again!" He laughed again, leaning on Robin's shoulder to support himself.

Kaldur couldn't see Robin's eyes, but he knew that the thirteen year old was staring at Wally. Wally was first . . . .

"Joker, stop this." Commanded Robin, tone hard.

The Joker quieted down, looking at Robin as he wiped away a stray tear. "Huh?"

"Let me take Kid Flash's place." Immediately, every team member seemed to blanch, unable to find their voices. The Joker blinked, turning a hard eye on Robin as his voice became smooth and alluring. "After all, it's me you want. So play with me. Not KF." The Joker looked unconvinced, but his expression changed after Robin spoke again. "It'll be like old times. Just you, me, and Abagail."

Though the entire team's expressions changed to horrified confusion, the Joker's face immediately lit up. "And you promise to be back in Gotham more?"

"Pinky-swear." Robin stated solemnly. "I'll even visit you in Arkham."

The Joker jumped up happily. "Yay! Oh, we're going to have _so_ much _fun_!" He pranced to the center of the room and pulled something out of his pocket. It appeared to be a metal box with a button on it. He grinned at them, pressing it. A loud clanging sound met their ears as what looked like a hook dropped from the ceiling the space directly in the center of their circle. The Joker pressed the button again and it stopped. He smiled happily.

"Be right back! Just gotta get my fun-bag!" With that, he skipped out, singing some disturbing tune that had once been a nursing rhyme, but was butchered to the point of no return by the madman singing.

After a door slammed, everyone stared at Robin.

Kaldur took a deep breath. "Robin, I can't let you do this. I am the leader. I'll take-"

"No." Robin stated simply.

"No?" Repeated Artemis incredulously. "How can you say that? He's going to torture you, Robin! He-He's-"

"He's not going to do any real damage." Stated Robin lightly, eyes narrowed behind the white lenses. "Besides, I'm trained for this. I've done this before. This'll be nothing."

"Dude," Wally breathed, emerald eyes panicked. His breath was shaky as he spoke. "let me do it. Like he said, I heal fast. While he wastes time on me, the League can find us and rescue us-"

"KF." Robin interrupted him, his face set in stone. "No. He won't kill me. He enjoys our game too much. And if one of you volunteers, he won't hesitate to torture you until you_ die_. I won't loose any of you." He stated simply. "And the League doesn't know where we are at all. If they did, they would have gotten us out by now. We had the mission last night. It's morning."

Kaldur blinked. Morning? But that shouldn't mean anything. Robin was risking too much. "Bu-But-"

Robin looked at him seriously. "Aqualad, part of being the leader is staying in the game long enough to call the important calls. I'm not leader, you are. And when the Joker leaves, you need to-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Robin cursed quietly.

"R-Robin?" Spoke Miss Martian weakly, eyes teary.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Who's Abagail?" Robin didn't reply.

Thankfully, right then their captor reappeared, a black bag with a smiley-face on it and a pair of metal cuffs in his hands. He grinned at Robin, not appearing to even see anyone else. He dropped the bag and pulled a knife out of the breast pocket of his purple suit.

Immediately, every one of his teammates stiffened.

However, the Joker simply cut the rope around his wrists and ankles, clipping on the handcuffs.

"Well, boy blunder? Ready?" His grin was devilish. He was obviously already enjoying the situation too much. Robin didn't even nod before he was being practically dragged toward the center. He pulled up his hands and hooked the cuffs on the hook. Robin was practically dangling by his wrists, his toes barely touching the ground.

The boy on the hook managed to turn just enough so that Aqualad could see Robin's back. Right then he nearly choked. Down his spine were letters.

_J_

_ O_

_ K_

The Joker laughed, making the hairs on the back of Kaldur's neck stand up straight. "So, let's start! I'll go first!" He laughed again, kneeling down to the bag and unzipping it. Slowly, he pulled out a crowbar.

Almost instantly, Kid Flash began struggling against his bonds. His eyes were wide with the panic that every other team member was feeling at the sight of their youngest strung up and ready for something terrifyingly horrible to happen. "Take me! You-You said-"

The Joker grinned back at him. "Maybe another time, kiddo, but right now, I'm letting Abagail have some fun, too!"

Kid Flash choked, momentarily freezing. Abagail . . . Abagail was the crowbar? Looking closer, he faintly realized that it had a faint reddish-brown sheen to the shaft. Was that . . . Was that blood? Robin's blood?

He began to struggle harder.

"KF, stop. I'll be fine." Robin stated, smiling at Kid Flash. The Joker's grin turned into a discontented frown. "Don't hurt yourself. Next week, this'll all just be a distant memory. We'll all be in Happy Harbor somewhere-"

The Joker gave a crazy grin right then, trying to cut the boy off. It was obvious that he didn't like Robin talking so normally within the confines. And he very obviously didn't like that the boy wonder wasn't paying attention to him.

Abagail swung through the air, slamming into Robin's shin. Though Robin didn't flinch, his voice dropped. Each of his teammates flinched at the sound of flesh against metal. Though his pants provided enough padding to dull the thud, everyone heard it.

"Rob!" Exclaimed Kid Flash, struggling more against the rope.

"Robin!" Shouted Conner as another blow was dealt to the boy's hip. At the impact, his arms jerked as the hook swung slightly.

However, Robin barely grimaced as another blow was dealt to his knee. There was a distinct popping sound that made Megan's eyes water. The Joker laughed at the sound. Though that wasn't the sound he'd necessarily wanted to hear.

The boy wonder murmured something quietly that only he seemed to hear. The Joker grinned at him. "What was that?"

Robin looked up, eyes blazing behind his mask. His voice was still low, but the entire team heard it perfectly. "Happy Harbor. We'll be-We'll be at the docks."

The Joker's gloating grin fell and anger filled his eyes. As he pulled back the crowbar, Aqualad had a sharp, painful realization. Robin was baiting him just like the Joker had baited Robin. He wanted him to hit him! Maybe that was because the Joker would be entirely focused on Robin and not them. Or maybe Robin was getting back at him. Aqualad didn't know, but he knew he wanted Robin to stop. He wanted Robin to stop getting hurt.

"KF'll have a ton of ice cream and Arty'll be telling him off for-for-" His voice faltered as the Joker slammed Abagail into his ankle. For a moment he cringed, but the expression was gone almost immediately. "-for something stupid he-he did or-" The crowbar slammed into his upper leg, interrupting with a thud. "Aqua-Aqualad and Miss-Miss M will be having a splashing war that Aqua-" He gasped audibly as the crowbar hit his ankle with a sharp crack. Everyone in the room jerked up, eyes wide. "Aqualad will win. Supey will be-be on Miss M's side. And I'll be-" He gasped again as the Joker slammed Abagail down on his leg again. "I'll be on AL's side, 'cause we all know he's gonna win." He bit down another gasp as there was another brutal attack on his injured ankle. "Next week. Just focus on that. No matter what, just keep that-keep that in your mind."

He looked Wally right in the eye after a blow to his untouched hip. He smiled, keeping the pain out of his expression. "No matter what, just remember that. Next week. It'll-" He gasped roughly. "It'll be fun."

"R-Rob." Whispered Kid Flash, unable to struggle for the paralysis in his limbs at watching his best friend's beating.

"Remember." Robin repeated.

Then a loud crack resounded through the room. Robin gave a strangled gasp, squeezing his eyes shut. The Joker paused, laughing merrily as he realized what bone he managed to break. "HA! There's a turn! Aw, your poor femur. It's not so happy anymore, is it?" At the Joker's degrading pout, Artemis gave a sickened gag. "Oh, well! Let's move on! How have those ribs been since last time?" He laughed in a sick way that made the tied up blond want to take the crowbar and see how he liked it.

The Joker swung Abagail, slamming her into Robin's chest. At the rough impact, Robin gasped, gritting his teeth as he swung on the hook, his bare feet barely dragging on the cold ground. The Joker seemed to just keep hitting him, letting faint snaps ring through the room as his ribs gave away.

Not one of his teammates seemed to move or even breathe. They were too busy watching their little brother be . . . .

"Gah!" He finally exclaimed, not able to bite it back. The deranged clown stopped his attack before grinning at Robin.

"Now was that so hard?" He let a pause hang in the air as Robin gaged and panted. "I mean, your voice is _so _beautiful, boy blunder! You should use it more." The Joker grinned sadistically. "After all, a voice like that is made to scream!"

Laughing, the Joker sent the crowbar into his elbow. As it caved with a distinct crunch, the boy wonder finally let loose a real scream that echoed around the room. As soon as it was done, he sagged painfully, chest heaving and eyes shut tight.

The Joker smiled. "Okay, I think Abagail's getting tired. It's about time to let her take a nap." The Joker laughed, bending down to grab his bag. As he shifted through it, the team examined the boy hanging in front of him.

It was obvious that he'd broken his ankle, femur, possibly his knee (though that looked more like it was dislocated), elbow, and at least four ribs. Though no blood had been spilled, bruises were obviously on the way.

The Joker stood back up, holding what looked like a carving knife.

Wally was immediately struggling again. "No! Stop! Don't-Don't touch him!"

The Joker laughed. "Oh? Don't touch him? Like this?" He nudged the boy wonder, making him swing slightly. The boy wonder bit his lip as his broken elbow supporting his weight moved with horrifying pain.

"Stop it!" Wally's face broke, his voice conveying every emotion he was feeling. It was not a happy sound. "Just stop it."

The Joker paused, tapping his chin with a pale finger. "Hm. Tempting, but how about no?" He grinned at the horrified boy.

Slowly, he pressed the knife to the boy's stomach and drew it across in a long arch. At Robin's pained cry, tears began to drip down Megan's face. The Joker chuckled. He plunged the knife in twice with a twisted grin and a laugh that melted into Robin's short yells. Then the Joker stepped back to examine his work.

He laughed for a moment, his laugh loud and echoing. "Look! It's like a smiley-face!"

And indeed it was. The long slash looked like a smile while the two stab wounds made for eyes. Blood dripped down from them, making the dripping face look like it was crying blood. Sickened, Artemis felt like being sick.

She was starting to doubt Robin would be left alive.

Next week at the pier might never happen.

Robin gaged weakly, his eyes screwing up tightly.

"St-Stop! Please!" Sobbed Megan desperately, her chest heaving.

The Joker just smiled at her, speckled with Robin's blood. He spun Batman's partner, around, stopping him when he had turned around. The man grinned at Robin's pained groan, pleased at the noise.

Carefully, the Joker positioned the knife below the _K _on the boy's spine. Biting his tongue like a painter might as they perfect their art, he slowly carved an _E_, not deterred at all by by the boy's gasps and moans of pain. Once he was done, he stepped back to look at the bloody mess. "There! Proof to show we've had four of these meetings!" The Joker's grin was sickening as he dropped the bloody knife back into his bag without cleaning it.

"St-Stop." Commanded Artemis, her voice shaky. "He-He doesn't deserve it."

Abruptly, the Joker stopped, looking at her. His glare was dark and the look of his scars jaggedly running up the side of his face in such good lighting made her heart pound. The look in his eyes was darker than she had ever imagined and made her hands tremble in their hold. "What do I care what he deserves? This world isn't fair. Why should I be? I'm here to have _fun_." He paused for a moment before a haunted grin slid back onto his face. "So I'm going to have fun."

With that, he pulled out a bottle of . . . . something. It looked like milk. That made Artemis pause. Why did he have milk with him?

The Joker grinned as Robin opened an eye to look at him, grimace on his pale face. When Joker showed him the bottle, both eyes widened before closing again, not wanting to see. Every teammate tensed at the exchange.

"You know," The Joker began, approaching Robin as he popped the top off of the bottle, "they say that it hurts when you get salt in a wound. I always used to bet that chocolate milk would hurt worse. What do you think, Robbie?"

Conner's eyes widened in horror. "No! Stop! Don't!"

Aqualad joined in quickly after his shock wore off. "Please, don't!

However, the Joker completely ignored them as if they hadn't said a word. Slowly, he poured the substance on the smiley-face carved into the bird's stomach. The moment it touched the wound, Robin gasped, jerking against his will. As more infected the wound, he began trembling violently, gasping and making choking noises that were more than disturbing.

"ROB!" Shouted Kid Flash, pulling desperately against the ropes once again. If only he would realize that he wasn't going to be able to break free, just like Robin.

Robin gritted his teeth against the pain before he finally sagged, his eyes shutting. His breaths were quiet gasps and he shivered violently. He opened one eye to stare in pain at his torturer. Sweat dripped down his face as he stared at the Joker.

"You know, bird brain," Joker said thoughtfully, "you've barely sang for me today! Normally you're a lot more . . . vocal." His grin made Superboy growl in anger. "But don't worry! You'll sing for me yet!"

The Joker tossed the empty milk bottle away, digging through the bag again and pulling up a small box. He didn't open the box, just set it on the ground. Walking over, he laughed at Robin. "Let's see if the bird can fly!"

He pulled the controller out of his pocket again and pressed the button. There was the sound of chain-links clanging against each other before Robin began to lift into the air with the hook. His eyes widened and his head snapped up. A small cry of pain escaped his lips before the hook appeared to tilt.

With horror, Wally realized that his best friend was about to fall. And just a moment later, the boy screamed before-

_Thwack._

_ Crack._

"Gwah hah ah . . . ." The boy gasped, eyes back to their screwed shut state.

The Joker chuckled, leaning down to retrieve the box on the floor. "I guess not."

"Robin! Robin!" Exclaimed Artemis in fear, her gray eyes wide in fear. Aqualad glanced at her for an excuse to look away from Robin. Tear tracks ran down her face, but she didn't appear to realize she was crying.

Shaken, he turned back.

The Joker had situated himself at Robin's feet and opened the box. Slowly, he pulled out-

"No!" Shouted KF, salty streams running down his face as well. Panicked, he desperately tried to pull on the ropes again. With the inhibitor collar on, Aqualad hoped it didn't affect his healing. He was sure that the speedster had many rope burns underneath his costume.

"Well, boy wonder, I hope you're having fun! 'Cause I sure am! Ha HA!"

A needle sat in the Joker's ready fingers as he grabbed Robin's broken ankle with one hand. Robin cried out, unable to loosen the Joker's hold. Slowly, the clown drove the needle into his heel. At Robin's scream, Aqualad felt his chest tighten. The Joker didn't pull it back out, just got another needle from the group and did it again.

For minutes, Robin's screams went until the Joker moved to the other foot and started again. About halfway through how many he'd done with the first, Robin's hoarse voice began to die away. The Joker immediately looked up and grinned. "I see we're getting tired! Well, I can't have you dying on me, now! That would ruin the whole point!"

Robin simply gaged in reply.

The Joker chuckled. "Well, it was fun! See you soon, Robbie-poo! Junior Justice League." He nodded at the others seriously before laughing, packing up, and skipping out of their circle. "Oh, and don't worry! Batsie will be here in twenty! Ha! Bye!" The slamming of a door signaled his exit.

No one moved for a moment before Wally spoke quietly. "Rob?"

"K-KF?" The boy murmured back, lips trembling.

Kid Flash gave a small sigh. "Than-Thank goodness. Keep talking, Rob. Keep talking."

"Wh-ah-What do y-you want me t-to say?" He barely whispered, breathing hard.

"Anything!" Exclaimed Kid Flash eyes wide, and breathing shaky.

"How pretty Zatanna is?" Suggested Artemis, desperately trying to find something-anything to keep Robin with them. "Or school. Your friends? Life?"

At the end of the whispered words, beeps rang around the room as the meta's collars undid themselves and fell off of their respective owner's. In under a minute, everyone was free and surrounding their youngest member.

He coughed lightly, cringing at the pain in his chest. "G-Good, you're fre-ee." He gagged.

Megan fell next to him, brushing his hair away from his face. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the rest of them. "His forehead-It's burning up!"

Kid Flash cursed. Falling down next to his friend's bloody stomach, he looked around before his eyes landed on superboy. "Supes, shirt!"

Superboy nodded, pulling it off quickly and sitting at Robin's other side, blue eyes fixed on the boy's broken form.

Kid Flash tore one of the sleeves off before ripping it again so that it was a long rectangle of fabric. He looked at Miss Martian, gritting his teeth. "Mi-Miss M, I need you to lift him up into a sitting position in a moment. When I say, okay?" She blinked, nodding. "Okay. Rob?"

Robin opened one eye. "Mm?"

"This is gonna hurt, okay? But I need you to help me-help me out here." At KF's wobbly voice, Robin nodded. "Okay. Ready?" Robin bit his lip again before nodding. Kid looked at Megan, nodding.

However, instead of helping him into a sitting position, she levitated him into the air. Robin moaned quietly, but was relatively quiet. Below him, there was a large blood stain. Slowly, KF took the small rectangle of fabric and pressed it to the bloody E, the blood acting as glue and holding the fabric to his skin. Wally's hands shook, but he nodded at Megan again to let down the boy.

Robin was quiet when he touched the floor again.

"Robin?" Murmured M'gann worriedly.

He swallowed. "Zatanna's re-really pretty."

M'gann blinked before laughing, tears still rolling down her face. Even Superboy cracked a smile, though strained.

"Rob, this is gonna hurt." KF stated. Then, without warning, he pressed the poor shirt down onto the boy's bleeding stomach. His breath left him for a moment, but after a moment, he reopened his eyes. "Come on, Rob, keep talking."

"School's bo-borin-g. I'll ski-skip that topic." Murmured the boy, his eyes falling closed.

"Robin?" Superboy asked in panic, eyes wide.

"Hav-ve few friends at school. Babs and-ah-one girl that's al-ways nice." He smiled secretively, eyes opening just long enough to fall on Artemis. During the quiet pause, Robin gasped painfully as the final needles were removed from his feet.

"This is going to hurt. Are you ready?" Aqualad asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. At the boy's easy confirmation, he began wrapping his feet. At first, the bird squirmed and whimpered in pain, but he quickly quieted down again. Once his feet were done, Arty and Aqualad moved up next to Wally and Conner. Absentmindedly, Artemis grasped his uninjured arm's (though the wrist was in bad shape from bearing all of Robin's wrasp) hand, soothingly subbing circles on the back.

Robin didn't seem to have the energy to hold his eyes open much longer. His breath was getting slower, though obviously ridiculously painful. Agony was in every line on his young face, begging for a reprieve.

"Ple-Please, keep talking." Miss Martian whispered, gently moving his sweaty bangs aside. She couldn't help but wonder where Batman was. Hadn't it been twenty minutes already?

He breathed a short gasp. "Hm. Life. I'm al-alive." He smiled for a short moment before it fell away. "Hm. Tired . . . ."

"Rob!" Exclaimed Wally, tears still running down his face. Robin couldn't help but notice the smeared blood on his face mixing in with his own blood from where the speedster had tried to wipe away his tears. Faintly, Robin wondered how bad he looked.

However, the darkness was slowly overtaking his vision. His breathing was slowing, and he found that he was starting to get tired. _Really _tired.

The last thing he saw before his eyes slid closed was Wally's terrified, bloody, tear-stained face. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted by his father figure since he was eight.

However, the last thing he felt before he was swept away was hope. When he woke up, he'd be sure to come home more. But at the same time, he had to get this experience out of his teammates heads.

Next week. At the docks. It'd all be okay.

. . .

FudoTwin17: . . . I'm a horrible person. But I'm satisfied with it. I enjoyed writing a lot of it (Ugh! My poor Robbie!). Anyways, once again, I love your requests and I plan to do them all! Also, expect another update soon. :( Finals are here. 'Nough said. Luv ya. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

FudoTwin17: Hey, guys. I've had a bad week. I was supposed to go on a trip to Europe with People to People and I worked and raised the money for it and everything for the entire school year, and we were supposed to go Monday, but I wasn't allowed on the trip. They were worried about my ankle injury, so they told me I couldn't go. I'm allowed to go on a different trip next year, but it'll never really be the same. It'll never be this same group of kids to the same place and all the work I put into it'll be for nothing. I should get over it since I've still got a lot going for me, but it just . . . I dunno. It just hurts to think that I worked this hard for this long for something that's not gonna happen. And afterward, it was like I just broke. I could pretend to be the same person, I could smile, I could laugh, I could do all my jobs, but . . . I just wanted to cry. Not to mention the actual foot injury. I got a MRI, too. Goodness, I couldn't write this entire week. I would sit down, and prepare to write, and I just couldn't. Gah! Right now, I just feel like crap. I had hope, and I feel like that hope was turned into a weapon. Well, I hope this makes me feel a little bit better. I need something kinda fluffy. Sorry, Dreams2Paper11. I'll do your request next chappie. Thanks for reading and all the advice and support. It always makes me feel better reading your reviews. I don't own YJ or anything else mentioned.

Civilian Villains and Hero Victims

Wally, being the ever-romantic, completely wonderful boyfriend that he was, had decided to pick his current girlfriend up from school and walk her to the zeta beam. He hadn't had much time in the past week, and he'd felt bad about barely getting to see her. Besides, his school got let out early due to bus problems and Gotham was pretty easy to get to. Plus, it would a nice walk to the zeta beam in which he'd get to spend time alone with his girlfriend.

Thus, Wally had run to Gotham, smile on his face and leaning casually against the huge iron gates at the front once he'd arrived. Of course, he realized quickly how bad an idea that was. It seemed that the moment the front doors opened, the escapees were charging at the exit and, in turn, him.

Dodging to side, though a bit over-dramatically, Wally managed to avoid the swarm and fail to notice the blond walk up and stand in front of him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

When Wally finally looked up, finally acknowledging the figure, he grinned. None other than Artemis, his incredibly hot superhero girlfriend, rose an eyebrow steadily. "Really, Baywatch?" She questioned, hidden mirth in her tone.

Instead of answering, he jumped up, landing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, beautiful. How was school?"

She smiled back. "Fine. It was like it usually is. What about you?"

Grabbing her hand, he answered easily. "Ah, boring. I aced my chem test, though."

Artemis looked like she was about to say something when she paused, frowning. Her eyes flickered to her backpack where she found the ripped pocket that had distracted her. "Crap. My pocket ripped." After she said the words, the implications quickly hit her. "My phone was in that! Think you can help me look around?"

"Of course." Wally replied, big grin on his face as he leaned forward with a glint in his eye. "Will I get a reward if I find it?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

"Let's go find that phone." He said, pulling her by their interlaced hands toward the looming building ahead, unaware that they'd find more than a phone.

. . .

When the bell rang, Dick let out a slight sigh. He had gone two sleepless nights and he'd had four tests to do that day. That week had sucked pretty badly for him, but he had managed to avoid most of the jerks in school, so that had at least made his week a little better.

Dick slid out the door of his classroom, fingering his backpack absentmindedly. He had taken to bringing it with him to his sixth hour so he didn't have to head to his locker once the bell rang. It was always too crowded and gave too big of a window of opportunity to his tormentors.

He made his way to the side so that people could get around him easier. He had hurt his foot during the last night's patrol and he really didn't want to walk fast anymore. He glanced up at all the other students practically speeding toward the doors, ready to kick off their Friday nights early.

It was while he was looking that he noticed Artemis. He smiled lightly. True, Dick Grayson and Artemis were just acquaintances, but in an hour or so, he wouldn't be Dick. He'd be Robin, and she would be one of his closest friends.

The heroine out of costume was walking nearly twice his speed and obviously focused on escaping. She was so focused, in fact, that she didn't seem to notice as her backpack's side-pocket got caught on a nearby locker and ripped, sending her phone flying to the ground.

Dick, practically on automatic drive, dove forward, just saving the poor piece of technology from hitting the ground. Unfortunately, his foot protested a bit too late at the move, aching and sending jolts of pain up his leg. He winced, pulling himself to his feet painfully.

It was looking up that the mathlete groaned. Artemis had walked away. She didn't even notice! Goodness, she needed to work on that.

Annoyed, the ebony limped to the door and moved forward, eyes scanning the courtyard. He quickly found her, talking with Wally, who had undoubtedly ran to Gotham just to spend a few minutes alone with his girlfriend. Dick sighed, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut.

Dick and Zatanna had just broken off, though they decided to remain friends. The two of them found that, though they thought similarly and liked each other a lot, it wasn't going to work. Zee and he had similar pains and similar personalities, making it a bit hard. There wasn't any balance to their relationship, and it was hard for them to understand one another so well but not have it in their personalities to know how to comfort each other. They both had grown telling themselves to get over it and pushing themselves further and faster. They didn't know how to help themselves, and, being so similar, they found they didn't really know how to comfort each other either.

But of course, that wasn't really why he felt a bit sad. It was really because of his and Wally's relationship.

After the near catastrophe on the watchtower and the best bros getting girlfriends, he and Wally hadn't spent much time together. It was mainly because they had been getting used to life being in a relationship. Whatever time wasn't being spent on the field or in their civilian identities was spent with their significant other.

In short, they had almost entirely cut out their bro time.

Dick sighed, letting a hand run through his overly gelled hair. He continued walking forward, phone in hand.

Unfortunately, an extremely muscled arm slid over his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey, Grayson. It's been a while!" Dick paled. He knew that voice well, too well. Subtly, he slid Artemis's phone into his backpack. He didn't want them breaking it. "I think we should . . . catch up." The mathlete caught the double meaning, and he couldn't help it as the sad feeling nagging at his gut for Wally's sake turned into a flurry as he thought about his own safety.

Glancing at the handsome blond next to him, he noticed as a few of the popular jock's pals surrounded them, the smallest being twice his size at the very least. He forced his voice to stutter fearfully despite the whisper in the back of his mind that said that he could take them. "G-Gale. I was, uh, gonna go talk-talk to my friend. I-I have her phone, and I-I need to return it."

While Dick knew what was about to happen and accepted it, Robin wanted to fight. He wanted to hit them and take them out just like he knew he could. If only the boy could. However, he had an identity-a community of identities to protect.

Gale grinned. "Oh, well. You can give it back tomorrow. Come on! Let's go!"

Dick gave a sad frown, his eyes wandering back to Wally and Artemis one last time before he was steered away. The two were holding hands, talking a bit before they headed off. He sighed. It looked like he would have to follow the swim team captain's advice, and give it to her the next day.

They had already disappeared back into the school when Artemis realized that her phone was missing, blissfully unaware of the two superheroes turning back to the school to retrieve the missing item.

. . .

Wally groaned, scanning the hallway floors with Artemis as he walked. Since the prestigious school had money (and a lot of it) and had obviously set up a very good security system including cameras, he had no choice but to search at normal speed. At this rate, he and Artemis would be late for movie night, which more than sucked. Especially since he'd finally be able to spend a bit of video game time with Robin afterward.

Despite what his teammates seemed to think, he was fairly observant, and he had noticed when he and his best friend began to drift. The two of them had agreed long ago that they would never let girls get in the way of their friendship, but they had sort of let it happen, even if Rob and Zatanna were no longer together.

Thus, he had planned to rectify the situation with his best friend after the movie. That was the main reason he was walking Arty. He wanted to make sure he didn't neglect her just like he didn't want to neglect his best friend.

After retracing her steps all the way back to her third hour, Artemis sighed. "You know, I don't think we're going to find it. We might as well just head to the mountain. I'll see if I can find it tomorrow."

Wally smiled at her. "You sure? 'Cause that thing is pretty important."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if it's gonna show up, then it probably would have by-"

She was cut off by a loud cry of pain. Both of them froze, eyes wide. They glanced at each other before darting off at normal speed, side by side in the direction they had heard it. However, they quickly found themselves at a crossroad, a split hallway. They both stopped, looking in opposite directions.

"Where did it come from?" Asked Wally rhetorically, obviously not wanting to split up as civilians.

"I don't know!" She replied back harshly, but before they had to split, another cry along with laughter echoed down the right hallway.

The superhero teens sprinted down it, only stopping briefly to open a door to the courtyard at the back of the school. They froze after exiting to take in the scene a few yards away. There were five boys, a few Artemis recognized, laughing in a semicircle. In the center, though the gaps between the boy's bodies, she could see a lone figure on the ground. She gasped quietly.

"Grayson!" She practically whispered in shock before glancing at Wally. Their eyes met shortly sharing a similar cautious look.

"Circus freak!" Laughed a familiar blond. Artemis knew that she knew him, but she wasn't quite sure how. However, she knew quickly that she didn't like him as he sent a rough kick into the already downed kid's stomach. "You know, I don't know what Wayne saw in you that night that made him wanna help you. Actually, I can kinda see it. I mean, publicity, right? I mean, take in an eight year old kid who just saw his family killed and then the press goes wild! The playboy billionaire becomes a hero, and it ups his image and, in turn, his company. That was pretty smart, really." The boy said, appearing to think.

The poor Grayson kid said nothing.

Listening made Artemis feel sick. She wanted nothing more than to slug that jerk in the face, give him a taste of his own medicine. However, she and her boyfriend knew that as civilians, they couldn't fight like they normally did. As well as that, all the boys were huge in comparison to them, making it obvious who the winner would be in a fair fight.

Thus, they needed to figure out how to make it a fair fight. If only Conner were there. He could have been a huge amount of help.

"You know, that's a lot of money you've got. All of it's going to be yours one day, too!" The boy said, and Artemis suddenly felt even worse. She knew what the boy wanted.

"I'm not giving you anything." Grayson finally spoke, his voice small but definitely not afraid. It was a little bit of a shock to Artemis and Wally. In certain situations, weren't you supposed to be scared?

The kid took another kick to the stomach. He grunted, but made no other sound.

"You know what I think?" Asked his main tormentor. "I think you're glad your parents are dead. I think you're happy that your family took the fall. After all, if they didn't, you would have never become the richest boy in Gotham." The boy and all the ones around them laughed. The silence from the small boy at center was unnerving. "So how did you do it?"

They waited for the question to be asked, the "How did I do what?" question, but it never came. The victim was quiet like the rabbit as it's slain by the fox.

Artemis was trembling.

"How did you get Wayne to take you in? Did you sob and cry and whimper? Did you beg him with the excuse that you didn't have anyone else?" The tall male dropped to the ground, squatting in front of the boy that had pulled himself up to sit against the wall since the last kick. "Or did you do something else? Witchcraft? I mean, after all, you are a gypsy! Aren't gypsies known for their magic and thievery? And obviously something else, if you know what I mean." At the sly grin on his face, Artemis decided she didn't want to know what he meant. His goons laughed, their laughter echoing around the boy.

The blond grinned before looking at the boy, anger marring his face as Grayson tried to struggle into a standing position. He slapped the boy, sending him sprawling back to the ground.

The boy looked up at him, and he did the one thing that Artemis had never expected him to do based on all the times that she had sat at the same table as him or had a short conversation with him. He _grinned_.

With that, though, the blond above him grew angry and stood, sending an impeccably clean dress shoe straight at his face. Artemis lost her breath, eyes wide as the kid was knocked back into the wall without a fight.

She was so horrified and transfixed on the situation that she didn't see how her boyfriend's hands were trembling with anger and disgust. Finally, the ginger couldn't handle it anymore. "Hey!" He shouted.

Immediately, the boy stopped, turning toward them. He grinned maliciously. "Oh, hey, Artemis." He didn't even acknowledge Wally who stood at her side.

"What is wrong with you?" Wally growled, approaching quickly with an angry archer right at his side.

"What's wrong with me?" The boy repeated, raising a pale eyebrow mockingly. "What's wrong with me is that there's scum in my school like Grayson."

"What gives you the right to choose who's good enough to go here?" Asked Artemis, eyes holding fury. "Dick is in the elite. He's nice, he's not stuck up like you, and I know that he's smarter than you will ever be able to claim to be."

It was true that Artemis didn't know him well, but she was fairly observant. If he wasn't nice (though a little troll), then she wouldn't hang around him. She'd noticed how many books he carried and how he had a trigonometry book instead of an algebra one like the rest of the freshman, making it obvious he was ridiculously smart. And as well as that, she could easily tell he wasn't stuck up.

In all, she knew he didn't deserve to be beat up.

And the blond she still didn't remember the name of had the nerve to rolled his eyes.

That was her last straw. However, before the heroine could punch him (break his jaw), a fist had already done the job for her.

As the jock hit the ground roughly, she glanced at her boyfriend who's breaths were heavy with barely held rage, rage she knew made the hulk look like a happy anger management counselor. She turned her gaze back to the scum on the ground, who was wide-eyed and staring at the blood from his nose that had stained his hands. "You-You hit me." He said, sounding stunned.

Artemis rose an eyebrow mockingly. "Really now? Did someone get a boo-boo? Do you want a kiss to make it better?"

Instead of rising to the bait, the boy just stared at Wally. "You hit me." He repeated, sounding dazed.

"Yeah, I did." Agreed the fiery redhead. "And I'll do it again if you don't get out of here." When the boy didn't make a move to stand (and run) like Wally thought he should, he let his face harden into a scowl and a growl come easily from his throat. "_Now_."

The boy stood before glancing at Grayson and seemingly deciding it wasn't worth it. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

With that, the group was gone. Still, the heroes didn't move until the civilian bullies were gone having disappeared around the bend of the school. As soon as they were out of sight, the two were on the ground, staring at the injured boy.

"Wow." Wally murmured, eyes wide. "That does not look good."

The boy was half-lidded, obviously having gotten knocked in the head one too many times. The concussion had been paired with blood matting his dark locks in the back as well as in the front where blood matted the bangs that fell out of his gelled do that was disorderly and hung over his face. There was a small cut on his temple along with dirt in the distinct shape of a boot. Already it looked like there was bruising in the shape of the dirt. There was blood dripping down from his ajar, split lips. His jacket was torn and one of his fingers looked broken. One of his limp hands had come to rest on his side, giving them the idea that he had probably broken or at least cracked a few ribs.

"It's not-not sobad." The boy slurred. Wally yelped in a manly way at his voice, though Artemis held her cool despite her surprise. They had both thought he was unconscious or at least not lucid enough to process any words spoken to him. "Ow."

"Um, actually, it's pretty bad." Artemis disagreed. "You need help."

Dick's dark blue eyes flickered with pain as he struggled to stand, leaning heavily against the wall. Glancing down, Artemis faintly realized that he was putting all his weight on his left foot, meaning that his right must've been hurt. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Wally was about to say something when the boy pushed past him, trying to walk. However, after a few short steps, Wally had to dart forward to catch him. "Dude, you aren't fine."

"Mm." The boy murmured before he went slack. Wally and Artemis frowned.

"We need to get him out of here." Artemis stated. "He needs medical attention."

Wally nodded. "Here, I can get him to the mountain."

Artemis nodded, not even pausing to think it through. "After we get away from here, let's go to the zeta beams-wait, do you know how to let in guests?"

Wally blinked before shifting awkwardly, bringing the ridiculously injured boy into a bridal hold. "No, I don't. You go to the zeta beam. I'll run him to the entrance at the mountain."

She nodded. With that, the two headed off, going as fast as they dared with the camera on them until they were out of sight.

. . .

". . . who he is?" A familiar voice whispered in the back of his mind. Dick tried to push it away. He wanted to sleep. Sleep was always better than his waking moments.

"Yeah." A different voice growled. Once again, the boy desperately tried to cling to the comforting darkness. ". . . Dick Grayson. Everyone always . . . him because . . . and because he grew up in the circus. They're . . . awful. I hate listening to it. Every day it's . . . same! He didn't even do . . . to them!" The feminine voice, though hard and obviously upset, somehow felt comforting to the boy, almost as much as the darkness.

"That's horrible!" The first voice exclaimed as he felt a slight stinging sensation. He groaned at the feeling. The same voice spoke. "Oh! He's waking up!"

"I'll grab him . . . cookies. They might make . . . feel better." The gruffer voice said before Dick could hear footsteps fading away.

"Dick." The sweeter of the two voices spoke, calling him forth from the darkness. "Dick, it's time to wake up. Dick."

Slowly, his dark blue eyes fluttered open. He watched as the redheaded female, fixing his head bandages, caught her breath, staring at him. He blinked, blissfully unaware after his harsh blow to the head. "Megan?"

At the startled and intrigued look she gave him, it all came flooding back. He remembered Arty's phone, the jerks that had dragged him to the back, and Artemis and Wally saving him. His eyes widened at him mistake. Stupid! He was Dick Grayson, not Robin! Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_!

He blinked again, trying and succeeding in pulling an innocent face. "I-Sorry. You just-you look just like that girl from _Hello, Megan!_, and it just-you-"

She smiled reassuringly at him before interrupting his stuttering. "It's okay. I do look a lot like her. Actually, that's my name, too. I'm Megan. And you're Dick, right?"

He smiled lightly at her. "Yeah."

Before they could continue, though, none other than Conner, Wally, Kaldur, and Artemis walked in. Conner was holding a plate of cookies and milk that he sat at the table next to the downed boy before pulling a seat up next to his side (and Megan's side, Dick noticed). "Those are yours." He stated simply.

Dick smiled at Conner tiredly. His head was beginning to swim. "Uh, thanks. Um, who are you, again?"

Megan smiled at Dick happily. "Oh, these are my friends, Dick. That's Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, and this is Conner."

Dick smiled at them, deciding not to mention that he already knew Arty. "Hi. Uh, Dick." He introduced himself, unsure. He hoped that it was enough different that they didn't recognize him as Robin. Batman would not be happy if that happened.

Conner frowned at him. "You look really familiar."

Dick felt it as his heart sped up and quickly tried to quell it's beating. After all, Superboy had Superman's hearing. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm kinda famous. You might have seen me on the news." Superboy's bright blues narrowed at him suspiciously and he quickly decided to change the subject, throw suspicion off of him. "So, uh, where are we?"

Megan's eyes widened. "Oh! Right. I didn't tell you where we are. Hello, Megan! This is, uh, my home. After Wally and Artemis found you, they took you here."

Dick's eyebrows furrowed before he spoke in a hopefully confused tone of voice. "Here? Why not the hospital?"

After the question, the redhead in question gaged, seemingly choking. Artemis glared at him before smacking him upside the head. Though Dick stared in confusion, his inner Robin snickered.

"Uh, here was closer." Wally lied, rubbing the back of his head where he had been hit.

After those words, Kaldur stepped forward, looking at Dick worriedly. "Despite that, we need to know. Who did this to you?"

At those words, anger appeared on Artemis's face as well as the rest of the team's faces. Dick was a bit shocked, especially at Conner and Megan's openly angry expressions. Then again, thinking about it, he shouldn't have been. After all, Conner was openly angry at many injust things, and something that had personally affected his girlfriend was obviously going to set him off, and M'gann had spent most of her life being discriminated against for being a white Martian. By their reactions, he guessed that Wally and Artemis had already shared what they saw.

"Uh, um," He began painfully, "I-I . . . It was just some guys. You know, from school." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, wincing when he accidentally tugged on the bandage and realized that his arm was in a cast. Wow. They must've drugged him already for him to be this out of it!

Conner's eyes softened for a moment. "Bullying isn't something to shrug off, Dick."

Dick blinked before he understood. Conner was a clone that was used to being fed knowledge. He probably picked things up in school like nobody's business. That would include things he read on signs like the no bullying posters. Dick almost laughed.

Kaldur let his hand hover uncomfortably over Dick's ankle that the boy realized faintly was encased in a cast with the rest of his leg in a large, black brace. He winced involuntarily as the pain of it hit him. He was _really_ out of it. "He is right. Please, Dick. Tell us who hurt you."

Dick looked up at the Atlantian before smiling lightly. "It's okay. It's gotten better."

He winced when he realized that this was the wrong thing to say. Artemis and Wally were quickly on his other side. Wally opened his mouth, and Dick knew he was in for it. "Dude! This has happened before? Worse? That's not cool at all! Give us names! Please, we can help you!"

Artemis squeezed his hand, and the boy looked at her, giving her a kicked puppy look. Dick couldn't help but think that Wally was rather good at making that face. The girl looked at him. "Dick, please. I know this has happened before, but that doesn't mean it has to happen again. Just give us a name. Please?"

Dick didn't know why, but his aching head suddenly felt foggy. He figured this was the medication kicking in again. He winced noticeably. His drooping eyes wandered back to Kaldur, whom he noticed gave a nod to M'gann. Glancing at her, he noticed her eyes move to him before they glowed a faint green.

Eyes widening, he realized what was happening. Immediately, he pushed the names to the forefront of his mind so that she wouldn't go deep. He could feel his pain level dim as she caressed his mind, gently looking for the information. She quickly found it and retreated. As soon as her mind's touch left his, he felt the pain level skyrocket and let out a quiet breath.

M'gann nodded at Kaldur, and he smiled at her, quickly turning to Dick. "Okay. We'll leave it alone. Can you tell me how you feel?"

Dick couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips due to pure pain and exhaustion. "I'll live."

When no one answered back, he frowned, taking a glance at all their faces. The same look of shock was mirrored in each of them before Wally spoke quietly, voice abnormally loud in the odd quiet. "Rob?"

He blinked, cursing himself as he realized how they figured it out. His laugh! That was probably the thing that made them connect everything. His eerily similar looks, his obviously strong physique for a nerd, the scars that they had undoubtedly seen while dressing his wounds, his living in Gotham-darn! Despite his disappointment in himself, he couldn't help the smile slip onto his face or the chuckle that once again bubbled from his lips. "I guess you caught me." He smirked at them, watching as the stunned look slid off their faces one by one. "And I thought I was doing so well."

"You've been going to school with me all this time!" Gasped Artemis, fury in her eyes. "We'll laugh about this one day? Really?"

Dick just smirked at her as the situation sunk in.

"This," he was obviously referring to the bullying, "has been going on for a long time, hasn't it?" Wally didn't wait for an answer. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?" There was hurt in his eyes, but he pushed it back the best he could. Wally just wanted his best friend to trust him.

Dick smiled, his smirk a bit loopy. "Mm. I didn't want to. Couldn't. Besides, you'd make a bit deal over it. It's nothin' I can't handle." They all seemed to notice his tiredness and the obviously drugged state he was in.

"You look tired." Kaldur said, interrupting the conversation flow. "We will leave you to rest."

"M'kay." The loopy boy wonder said, his voice abnormally quiet. Before they left, though, he spoke, tongue feeling like lead. "Oh, Arty. Found your phone. It's inmy backpack."

Kaldur'ahm gave a meaningful look to the rest of the team as they slid out of the room once Artemis grabbed her phone, the lights dimming at M'gann telekinetic touch. Once far enough away, Kaldur turned to the team, anger glowing behind his cool facade. "M'gann, did you get the names?"

She nodded, lips pressed together in an angry line.

Kaldur nodded before smiling. "I believe it is time that we educate these boys on what we do to bullies."

At the simple, seemingly harmless statement, every member of the small group felt a fire light within them.

. . .

The next day, Gale couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face when he realized that Grayson wasn't at school. Of course, after the last day's beating, he probably wouldn't be getting out of bed for a week. He couldn't help the smug expression on his face, either, as he went to hang out with his friends after school. "You notice Grayson wasn't at school?"

Garry, one of the biggest of his guys, laughed dumbly. "Yeah, I did. Maybe now he'll get the memo and stay home."

"I hope he doesn't." Replied Riley, a smaller redhead. "It's too fun messing with him. Besides, it's fun listening to him whimper and beg." A number of the boys laughed at the statement.

However, Gale's smile quickly dropped off of his face. "I wish Crock hadn't shown up. We could've had more fun. Maybe even see what fun a gypsy really is." His smirk at the last statement was enough to make the whole group laugh, though send shivers down the spine of any ordinary, good citizen.

"Who was the redhead, anyway?" Asked Bert, the smallest of the group, with a frown after he had gotten over the racist comment the swimming captain had said.

"Dunno." Said Arrow, frowning before a grin came to his face. "He's probably messing around with Artemis."

Garry laughed. "Or Grayson."

They all seemed to lose their breath at the very idea before catching themselves. Bert looked up. "Or both." Once again, there was more laughter at their more than vulgar thoughts.

"I guess we have to have another talk with Grayson soon to find out." Smirked Arrow, sending a more than evil smirk at Gale, who was grinning like a madman at the thought. However, before they could say anything, a voice they all recognized cut them off.

"Or you could talk with me instead." Stated a familiar voice. The bully's laughter fell flat as they turned to stare horrified at the group that now opposed them. None other than the redhead from before stood before them along with a buff black guy, Artemis, a hot chick with a glare that practically had them trembling in their boots, and a white guy who looked about ready to punch their lights out.

The redhead grinned at their stunned faces. "You know, no one likes a bully. Especially us."

Gale, stepping forward with a snotty look, glared at them. "And who are you? Freaks? Like the circus freak and the scholarship girl?"

At the names, their glares intensified.

"No." Spoke the black guy in an intense, low voice. "We're your worst nightmare."

And with that, they proved their statement true.

If, the next day, they were found hanging from a tree in the front, so be it. And if they avoided Artemis and Dick like the plague, then oh, well. And if Dick seemed happier and hung out with Artemis more, well, no one seemed too bothered.

After all, no one likes a bully.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Okay, that made me feel better. But this is really long! Gah. And I haven't updated any stories in forever. If you guys want something updated, tell me. And thanks for reading. Please leave requests. It makes me feel good that you guys think that I could write one of your ideas well enough to trust me with that. Anyways, luv ya. Gotta go update something now. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

FudoTwin17: Hey, dudes. Not feeling the aster at the moment. I'm back in my karate class and I usually hurt afterwards, but it's nothing compared to everything else. My aunt recently passed away, so my concentration wasn't very good. Then, when I thought everything was calming down, and I was getting back to eating more, my sister told me about how a girl in school died in her sleep. And then she mentioned her name and I realized it was one of my drama friends that I love and talk about all the time at home. My sister didn't even realize she'd delivered crushing news to me until she saw my face. No one should die at seventeen. That happened about five minutes ago. I'm sorry, but I don't know how well I'm gonna be updating anymore. I don't own YJ. I know I said I was gonna do a request from Dreams2paper11, but now . . . I'm just gonna write. Sorry. And I do have to apologize for another thing. My yahoo died, and my new email got overloaded, so I lost a lot of stories I was reading as well as pms. So I'm sorry if I'm not up to date on any of yours or if I don't pm you back. It's a struggle right now. Sorry. And be warned, this is my first season 2 story. Enjoy.

The Plan

It was in that moment that Ra's al Ghul had jumped forward at Artemis (currently Huntress) and yanked off the magically charmed necklace that Aqualad's breath had caught. He couldn't help the immediate jump of his heart into his throat.

He had never intended for Artemis to ever get caught up in his and Dick's plan, and he certainly didn't want her to die for it.

In that single second that her blond hair and wide gray eyes were revealed to the Light and the Reach, he couldn't help but remember how it had all began. How Tula and Jason had died, how Black Manta had revealed that he was Kaldur's father to the team, how the Light had nearly taken Garth and Nightwing from their midst-

But most of all, he remembered how he and Dick had begun the plan.

. . .

_ Kaldur had been thinking it over ever since Tula was killed. __He had held her body close, thinking only about how he could have saved her. Then Jason went, and he had placed a solitary hand on his friend's shoulder, knowing that he was breaking inside, whether he wanted to show it or not. When, after that, Garth had visited Nightwin__g in ___Bludhaven and they both were very nearly killed, Kaldur had decided that it was enough. __

__They needed someone on the inside.__

__ He and the team knew about his father since the man had revealed himself to them both at the same time. They also knew that he would never take the man's offer to become a villain, their enemy. However, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he ____did become a villain. How would the team react?__

__ That was of the utmost importance. Whoever it was that went undercover had to be able to without completely destroying the team. Though it was true that he was the leader, he knew that he was of less importance to team dynamics than M'gann or Wally, even if Wally and Artemis were no longer on the team. He knew his betrayal would rock the core of the team, but, after they accepted his betrayal, he knew that they would become much stronger for it.__

__ In essence, that was where the plan began. Kaldur found himself more and more convinced as time passed that they needed someone on the inside. And when the Light launched an attack on Central and nearly killed the newest recruit to the team (as well as the youngest at age twelve), Garfield, he knew he couldn'____t sit back any longer.__

__ Thus, Kaldur found himself at a Wayne Industries warehouse on the docs. He wasn't surprised that Dick told him to meet him there. After all, when you contact someone saying you need to talk to them urgently without anyone hearing, they would make sure that there's no way to be overheard. __

__ Slowly, he walked inside, a large coat and large fishermen boots hiding his appearance from those few he'd passed in the street. Once he entered, he removed the offending articles, sighing out through his nose. __

__ "Kaldur?" Dick called from inside, stepping into the light in full Nightwing attire. As usual, he was on guard, though Kaldur figured that he could still hear anyone else from a mile away if he were off guard. Kal figured it was purely unconscious, something that made him feel more at ease. Either way, though, if anyone deserved peace of mind, Kaldur thought that Dick deserved it.__

__ "Hello." Kaldur gave him a solemn greeting as he walked toward his longtime friend.__

__ "What's going on?" Questioned Dick, looking curious but wary. __

__ Kaldur took a deep breath. "I think we need a man inside the Light." He cut to the chase immediately, feeling his heart beat harshly in his chest.__

__Immediately, Dick's demeanor changed. His slightly wary smile became a frown and he straightened up. One hand slid up to remove his mask despite being in uniform, and once the blue orbs had been revealed, he leveled them on Kaldur. "Why?"__

__ Kaldur automatically straightened. It was true that Kal was the leader of their group, but he had been trained as a soldier. It was natural to try to straighten up before one of authority, which both Kaldur and Dick knew that Dick had, whether he wanted them or not.__

__ "It's getting too dangerous." Stated Kaldur, pale green eyes hardening. "We've already lost two because of lack of information on the Light." He noticed the slight tense of Dick's shoulders. "And they won't be the last if we don't stop the Light or at least have someone on the inside to give warnings." Kaldur sighed. "Dick, I know that you don't want to risk any more people, but what choice do we have? Our team is at risk. We need to protect it just like the civilians that we protect every day. We need to do this."__

__ Dick sighed. "Whether or not your right, we can't do that. If they are found out, then things are going to be more than bad. Anyone who risks that is bound to be killed if they're found out, possibly even tortured." He huffed, dark eyes flashing. They were the eyes of one who had seen the things that he spoke of. "And even if we send in someone with enough training, what about the team? What if we have another mole that rats out our guy? ____How would the team be able to fight our guy without obviously pulling punches?"__

__ "I think you know the answer to that." Kal stated softly. __

__ Once again, those darn cerulean eyes were gazing at him like a kicked puppy. "Not telling them? If we don't tell the team, it'll be back to the beginning." He whispered darkly. "We'd be like the League, hiding information. And, even worse, if the team found out it could break our team up. It would be worse than the first fight over the mole in the beginning!"__

__ Kaldur sighed. "And that fight made the team stronger. In the end, this isn't about just team dynamics. It's about saving lives, family." The last word, Kal knew he was being unfair. Dick was still reeling from the second Robin's loss (despite there being a third Robin in training). Dick couldn't argue with that, even if he knew he was being manipulated, which he undoubtedly did (darn bats). __

__ "Fine." Dick sighed. "It would be a secret, but that still leaves one big question. Who?"__

__ Kaldur just stared at him, willing him to understand his thoughts, his wants, and his needs. __

__ "It would have to be someone with the skill, which isn't too many people." Dick added with a wince. "Us, the Leaguers-no, scratch that. ____I mean, maybe Zee and Rocket.____" Dick interrupted himself, still not looking Kal in the eye. "Us, M'gann, ____Zatanna, Rocket-____Superboy is trained, but not for that situation, so not him. Wally and Artemis are out." He paused. "That's just us, ____Zatanna, Rocket,____ and M'gann. I mean, Babs would be good, but she's never been in that situation before, and never under that much pressure, so it would be too ____much for her. Bumblebee would be good, too."__

__ "True." Agreed Kaldur, still waiting for the other male to get the point. After all, why would he have brought him here if he hadn't already worked it all out in his head? Surely Dick would know who he wanted to sent in. Then again, maybe ____Dick did get the point and just didn't want it to be true.__

__ "Of course, we'd need someone who has connections in the criminal underworld-specific to the Light. That would leave us, M'gann, and Bumblebee. I don't think Bumblebee could face Brother Blood again, though, and the idea that she'd ever want to join him is kinda never going to happen. And M'gann . . . ." Dick trailed off, but Kaldur understood.__

__ M'gann had just started dating Lagoon Boy, and she had seemed a bit unstable. As well as that, she had been a bit extreme in her advance on bad guys. But, despite that, if M'gann were taken away from the team in such a dramatic way, then it would rock the base of the team so badly that they might not be able to continue after a betrayal from her. It was bad enough seeing Conner in that predicament. Not to mention Gar would be completely devastated . . . . __

__ "That leaves us." Kaldur intoned, waiting to see if it would dawn on Dick. __

__ "Yes. I've got a number of contacts." He murmured, a finger to his lips as he thought. Kaldur smiled weakly. "I have the training, too. They wouldn't say no to me as a new recruit."__

__Dick didn't say who they were, but Kaldur knew. The boy had a number of underworld contacts including Ra's al Ghul and Deathstroke the Terminator, though the last had no real connection to the Light except a few jobs sometimes. Though Dick was no longer a thirteen year old kid, ____Kaldur could never shake the feeling of protectiveness he felt when they first started the team.__

__ "But the team wouldn't take it very well." Kal pointed out, trying very hard to keep his voice even. "I doubt Tim and Batman would take it well. It would also tear apart the team." These points were all fair, but Kaldur would admit that he had been going for anything that might eliminate Dick as an option for this mission.__

__ "But then that leaves . . . ." Dick trailed off, his eyes landing on Kaldur. Finally, he sighed. "You figured this all out before hand didn't you?"__

__ "Yes." Agreed Kaldur.__

__ "But you're the leader!" He exclaimed after a short pause. "You help hold together the team. You help balance us out."__

__ Kaldur spoke softly. "I remember when there was a time where you wanted to become leader. I had said then what I will say now. I will remain leader until you are ready. I believe you are ready." At the dumbstruck look on Dick's face, he continued. "And there is no one on the team who looks up to me more than you. It would be best if I were to go."__

__ The look on Dick's face was doubtful, ____painfully so. "Kaldur-"__

__ "Dick, we're losing people. Our men-our family is dying." Dick winced, and Kaldur immediately felt bad, but he kept going. "We need the information."__

__ Dick sighed. "I guess there's no deterring you." He said softly. Kaldur didn't reply. "Alright, but we have to do this carefully. You can't just go immediately."__

__ Kaldur's eyebrows jumped up. "How do you suppose I do, then?"__

__ "We should start by dropping hints." He stated, face schooled into the look he had when he would brief the team. There wasn't a hint of emotion. "Like once in a while, hint that you're not happy in the hero life or that you don't think we're doing enough. Like it's not worth it."__

__ Kaldur nodded. "I understand."__

__ "And the next time Black Manta offers in front of the team, take it." Stated Dick, nothing in his voice to hint how the simple sentence affected him. "After, we'll meet, every month or so here?" Questioned Dick, looking at him for confirmation.__

__ Kaldur pursed his lips. He wasn't sure how to answer. After all, he didn't yet know what his fathers rules would be. "Sure. If we can't, though, we'll try to hint it if we can before we meet."__

__ Dick nodded, seemingly accepting this plan. ____He sighed heavily. "Let's not keep this completely between ourselves." Said Dick, seemingly working something out in his head. "It would be dangerous."__

__ "But if one of the others were to be captured?" Questioned Kaldur. After all, that was knowledge that was dangerous to have, especially in enemy hands.__

__ "It shouldn't be someone necessarily out on the field." Said Dick, seemly already having thought this out. Kaldur wasn't sure how. After all, the other male had spent the entire time since the beginning of their conversation working out how to complete this mission the safest way possible.__

__ "You're talking about Wally and Artemis." Kaldur stated simply. "It's a good idea. They are in less danger of being captured, and ____they would be very helpful with their experience and different view points."__

__ What he didn't say (would never say) was that they would also keep them sane-Dick sane. Dick, despite being a bat, needed some ground-some level footing. Kaldur had seen what a simulation had done to him as a child and, despite maturing too much, he knew what this kind of a plan would do to him as an adult.__

__ Kaldur had never understood Dick and Wally's bond, really, but he knew what it had done. It was Wally who helped the younger boy get through the failsafe mission, Wally who could bounce ideas with Dick flawlessly, Wally who'd never let Dick down, and Wally who could somehow understand Dick. For the first time in Kaldur's life, he really appreciated that bond for what it was and what it could do. __

__ Dick gave him a brilliant smile (short and shy, but still blinding) before it disappeared from his face. "I'll talk to Wally, and we can all meet up here in a week. Until then, though, I guess you can start with the . . . hinting." __

__ After a few short, dull words, the two of them had left. __

__ As planned, Kaldur had left a few minor hints that he wasn't happy with what they had done ("Is it really ever worth it, Conner? Do we ever actually make a dent in a never ending war?" He'd asked Superboy, silently apologizing with his eyes the whole time), and Dick had talked to Wally.__

__ By the next meeting, they simply went over the plan again. However, Kal had really spent the whole time watching the other three. Dick seemed extra tense and Wally looked like he was seething, but trying not to say anything for someone's sake. When he asked what happened afterwards, Dick and Wally had waved it off, and Artemis gave him a sad look that clearly said that she wouldn't talk about it but regretted it already. __

__ Of course, in a matter of nearly a month (and gaining a new member-the new Blue ____Beetle), the entire team seemed worried and edgy around him, and his father had offered him a place among him and his men in front of the team.__

__ He accepted.__

__ His heart tore and burned and pulsed ("How could you? After everything? Please! Don't do this!" Miss Martian's eyes were wide and pleading, almost rimming with tears), but he did it, just like the plan required. __

__ For too long, the plan went on, and they avoided being caught as well as saved lives. It worked, and that was all that mattered (at least, that was what Kal told himself every morning, evening, battle, and night). __

__ So, even when he nearly killed his own friends, had to pretend to kill Artemis and take her on as Huntress, had his mind whipped-destroyed, and even planned the destruction of the Light, the plan prospered, and that was what mattered. __

_. . ._

And that's what he reminded himself of again when he fell to the floor with fake blood on his armor, and his father at his side (how could he not see that his only son was breathing?). The plan was the only thing that mattered. A son's duty to his father was nothing to saving lives. He told himself that even after he stood above his father's body, unconscious and betrayed (so betrayed).

Even after, once the team had sat down and talked it over, he relayed that the plan had to succeed or else they would have lost more lives-too many lives.

He never thought that it wasn't a necessary, and he agreed to take whatever punishment the team thought he had to take. He thought of the plan, he manipulated Nightwing (knowingly or not) into doing it, and he acted on it, tricking everyone around him. He was surprised at first at how they still treated him with respect, even wanting him as a leader.

However, it was only later (after pausing in front of an open door and watching Mal shout at Nightwing endlessly and mercilessly) that he realized that the team really didn't understand. They didn't know that it was his idea. They thought it was Nightwing's. They didn't know how he pushed the younger into it. They thought the younger used him like a pawn. They didn't know he had pushed himself into danger at the protest of Dick. They thought Nightwing was protecting himself, throwing Kaldur into danger.

And afterwards, he realized that Dick did it on purpose. That was what he told Wally (Wally, who wasn't here anymore to help Dick) and Artemis all that time ago that made their relationship so icy. He told them that it was his fault.

And now, no one would believe Kaldur when he said it was his plan-his idea. The lies had been laid down so thick, and they were so angry at Dick that it blinded them to the truth. They thought he was trying to take the blame for Dick.

In their minds, that only made Dick more hated, and it broke his heart.

So he stopped trying to take the blame for his own doings. He stopped trying to convince the team that having Dick with them wasn't such a bad thing. He simply waited for those times when he saw Nightwing collapse, dead tired and close to breaking, and set a hand on his shoulder. He made sure that he knew that he was there.

All because he soon realized that he was wrong in his assumptions-his convictions.

He'd always told himself that the plan mattered more than anything else.

Now, he knew that the plan was nothing more than an intricate web of lies that was meaningless compared to the pain that it caused.

Nothing mattered more than the people he loved. And the plan (that mattered so much) was more than meaningless in the sight of everyone that it had hurt and damaged.

Kaldur would never forgive himself for that simple miscalculation.

. . .

FudoTwin17: Usually, once I've written, I feel about ten times better. I currently feel ten times worse. My friend's funeral came, and I figured I would drop by. I got dressed and ready (In all Batman clothes since my friend used to always laugh at all my superhero clothes and jokingly say she'd steal it), but when it came to go, I couldn't move. I sat and stared at the clock for all three hours of visitation before the funeral, but I just couldn't do it. I feel horrible and sick. And this is not to mention I have a week before school and haven't done any of my homework. Sometimes, life just hurts. I'll try to update another story. Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
